Rose's story
by VNKlein
Summary: This is about a girl name Hinata Rose. She is the young twin sister of Hinata Ema. She had little dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She can understand Juli and he also protect her like Ema. She has a past that she regret but now want to change it. Ema and Rose are very close even when they were young This is about her side of story with her new 13 brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I had great ideas for this story. So please tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

Rose and Ema were looking out the window from the train. Rose turn to face her sister, Ema. They were both wearing their uniforms. Ema had her hair tie on one side, while Rose had only her side hair tied in the back.

"Isn't great Onee-chan?" Said Rose. "Soon we are going to meet our new family." Ema nodded.

"Yes, to meet the people who'll now be our new brothers..." Said Ema.

"Chii, Roe, make sure you're real careful around those males." Said Juli. Rose and Ema looked down out Ema's bag where Juli was. "There's a whopping thirteen of them, after all."

Ema and Rose were now out of the train to see the city.

"Oh, Juli." Said Rose. "That's all you've talked about since it was decided that we were moving."

"When you two get down it, what are Rinataro and your new mother thinking?!" Said Juli. "Tossing you two alone into a horde of males while the two of them go live in a different house?!" Rose petted Juli's fur that was on Ema's shoulder. Juli looked up at Rose and was now on her shoulder. "Besides Roe don't you want to protect your sister from them."

"It can't be helped, Juli. I know that Onee-chan will be okay." Said Rose. "Besides Dad and Ms. Miwa are both busy with their jobs and most importantly, they're newlyweds." Ema nodded her head in agreement. Rose looked at the bubbles that was floating in the air.

"But that means putting you two in danger!" Said Juli.

"Juli, you keep talking about danger," Said Ema. "but the people we're going to live with are all our brothers, you know." Juli looked at Ema.

"Brothers maybe, but it doesn't change the fact they're males." Said Juli.

'Oh Juli.' Rose thought sighing a little.

"However, as long as I'm here, I won't let them mess with you two!" Said Juli. Ema looked at Rose.

"We are alomst there, Rose" Said Ema. Rose nodded her head with a smile. She was excited to meet her new brothers.

"Yeah! Almost to the battlefield!" Said Juli. Rose looked at Juli on her shoulder and so did Ema. Ema and Rose looked at each other but looked in front of them. Rose saw a moving van and two people looking at it.

"They're here already, Onee-chan." Said Rose. Rose and Ema run up to the two people one of them was tall and the other was short.

**"Excuse me, um..." **They both said.

"Hi there I had them take your guys stuff up to your rooms." Said the tall boy.

"Oh, alright." Said Ema.

"I'm the eldest, Masaomi. This is the youngest, Wataru."

'Wow, he is so cute.' Rose thought.

"Hello, Onee-chans."

**"H-Hello." **They both said.

"We look forward to living here starting today." Said Rose.

"We look forward to having you." Said Masaomi.

"Oh by the way." Said Rose. "My name is Hinata Rose, and this is my big twin sister Hinata Ema. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be confused on who is who."

"Thank you very much." Said Masaomi. Juli poked out of Rose's shoulder.

"Hmm, these two seem more harmless than I expected." Said Juli. Rose and Ema headed to their rooms that was right next to each other. Rose can hear Juli complaning a lot.

'Oh Juli.' Rose thought. Rose was heading out the room when she spotted Ema doing the same. She looked in the room to see Juli still talking. Rose grabbed Ema's hand and they started to walk away without letting Juli noticed. Rose couldn't help but chuckle a little wondering what is face would be like.

Ema and Rose were know in the living room. Ema was gretting the people in front of them. Rose looked up from the corner of her eye to see Juli running towards them and calling their names. Rose was suddenly distracted when the silver-hair boy started to hug her.

"This is a "nice to meet you" squeeze." Said the silver-hair boy. Rose was blushing a little and she saw Ema chuckling a little. She looked over at Juli to see him really pissed off. All of a sudden a boy with purple hair and glasses smaked the silver-boy on the head. Rose moved out of the way. She looked to see Juli on Ema's shoulder. Ema walked up next to Rose seeing if he was alright.

"Sorry about Tsubaki." Said the purple-hair boy. "I'm Azusa, Nice to meet you two."

"That hurt, Azusa." Said Tsubaki. Rose and Ema was amazed to see another pair of twins.

"We look alike, right?" Said Tsubaki.

"We're identical twins."

"I'm glad we aren't the only twins in the house, right Onee-chan?" Said Rose. Ema nodded and they both looked at the boys.

"You two, you are getting too rambunctious." Said a guy with blond-hair. He walked up to the two girls. "Nice to meet you two. I am Ukyo. I work as a layer. " They all heard a noise and looked down at Ukyo's feet to see Juli.

"Nothing but top-of-the line bastards keep showing up, one after another!" Said Juli. Ema and Rose were the only people that can understand him the rest just can here kiii,kiii,kii.

"My name is Hinata Rose, and this is my big twin sister Hinata Ema." Said Rose.

"We look forward to getting to know you." Said Ema. Rose put her arm around Ema's neck and gave them a smile.

" Yeah." Said Rose. Tsubaki was now hugging Ema.

"Yup, looking forward to it." Said Tsubaki. Juli was very mad this time. Rose looked at Juli and tried to calm him down.

"Tsuba-nii! What the hell are you doing inside the house?!" Said a boy with red-hair.

"Oh. Yusuke. Welcome back." Said Tsubaki.

"Welcome back," my ass!" Said Yusuke. "Don't bring two womans into the living room! Wait..." Rose and Ema looked at the Yusuke.

**"Oh..." **The sisters said. Yusuke walked down the staris in front of them.

"You two!" Said Yusuke.

**"Asahina-kun?" **

"Why?!"

"B-Because..." Said Ema.

"Tusbaki, I believe I told you to inform Yusuke in advance." Said Ukyo. Yusuke looked at Tsubaki.

"Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose, didn't you?!" Said Yusuke.

"On purpose? I'm hurt." Said Tsubaki. Yusuke looked at Ema then at Rose.

"I-I'm not accepting this." Said Yusuke. Rose only tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" Said Ema.

"Like hell I'm having two classmates for sisters." Said Yusuke. Yusuke walked past them and so did Tsubaki.

"Really? What's this?" Said Tsubaki. "You're not accepting this? What are you going to do, specifically?" Rose whispered to Ema's ear.

"Onee-chan, I think he likes to tease people." Said Rose. Ema nodded in agreement. They both looked at Tsubaki and Yusuke.

"-Shut up! It's got nothing to do with you, Tsuba-nii!" Said Yusuke.

"...His name...Asahina..." Said Ema in whisper only for Rose to hear.. Rose looked at Ema. "Why didn't we notice that?" Tsubaki and Yusuke kept talking. Rose definitely knows that Tsubaki like to tease his younger siblings.

"... Roe, you okay?" Said Juli. Rose kept looking at the conversating between those two. Juli was now climbing on Rose shoulder. "Your coloring doesn't look too good..." Ema looked at Rose a little worried. Rose looked at Juli and Ema.

"...No, I'm fine. Don't worry Onee-chan." Said Rose. A man with a monk outfit was walking down the stairs.

"We meet a last, Little sisters." Said the man. He grabbed Ema's hand. "If you two ever want to hear an inspiring Buddhist sermon, feel free to come see Big Brother anytime." The man kissed on her hand. They were all surpirsed. But Rose grabbed Ema's hand away from his grasp, this time shocked. She hugged her sister from behind.

'I don't like him.' Rose thought. The man looked at Rose.

"Hmmm. You must be the younger sister, Hinata Rose." Said the man.

"Yes." Said Rose. Ema looked at Rose. She was little confused but Ema was surprised to see that the man pulled Rose off of her and hugged Rose. Rose was facing Ema, Yusuke, and Tsubaki. Rose was blushing a little and tried to get her self free.

"The same goes for you as well, Rose-chan." Said the man. He was whispering right into her ear making her blush and squirm even more.

"Hey, Kana-nii!" Said Yusuke. Juli was know on Rose shoulder.

"Oh, you're that..." Said Kaname. Juli cut Kaname on the face making him let go of Rose.

"Juli!" Said Rose.

'They were know all siting on the couch. Rose was pulling on her sleeves to make it longer and holding onto her sister's arm.

"Is this room to cold for you?" Asked Masaomi. Ema looked at Rose and so did Juli. Rose looked at Masaomi.

"Oh,no. I'm fine." Said Rose.

"In fact..." Said Kaname. "It's almost stuffy, right? With so many of us gathered here."

"On, no." Said Rose.

"And we are sorry about what Juli did earlier." Said Ema.

"It's all good." Said Kaname. "He's my darling little sisters's pet, after all. I'll be doting on him, too." Juli was going kii kii kii to Kaname.

"I'm so sorry." Said Ema. Rose took hold of Juli and put him on his lap. Ema was rubbing his head and Rose was brushing on his tail.

"But man, I didn't expect this place to be this lousy with males!" Said Juli.

"Are you two surprised?" Said Iori. "To suddenly have so many brothers?"

**"Yes..." **They both said.

"We have been told about all of you, but it's still a little..." Said Ema.

"I'm happy tha ti habe two big sis now!" Said Wataru. He pulled on Rose's arm. "Hey, I'll show you two a huge bunny, so come to my room!"

'He really is cute.' Rose thought. Masaomi put his hand on Wataru's shoulder.

"Wataru, you can do that later." Said Masaomi. He let go of Rose's arm and pouted.

"Okay..." Said Wataru.

"There are still two others who live elsewhere and two more who aren't here because of work." Said Kaname. Kaname grabbed the remote. "And one of those is this guy."

"It's Fu!" Said Wataru.

**"Fu?" **Said the sisters.

"Talk about a phony-looking smile." Said Tsubaki.

"Oh, he's on tour." Said Subara.

"Now that you mentiion it, I'd been thinking I hadn't seen him around..." Said Iroi.

"I hear he's in Hokkaido." Said Yusuke. Ema looked at her sister to see she had a blank face.

"Then we will ask him to bring back crabs or sea urchin for a souvenir." Said Ukyo.

"You know, Rose..." Said Ema. Everyone looked at Ema. "I remember when you and your band took a tour to Hokkaido." Rose smiled and noticed everyone watching her.

"Yeah, but..." Said Rose. "that was long time ago. Anyway suvenirs?" They all deicded not push any further to the subject.

"Fuuto is our younger brother." Said Masaomi. "Asakura is his stage name and he's actually Fuuto Asahina. Age 15."

"What?" Said Ema even Rose was shocked as well, but not completely.

"I can't believe it..." Said Rose.

'Dad was always flying all over the place overseas.' Rose thought. 'and tended not to be at home, so me and my sister dreamed of a bustling life, living with family, but this is kind of an out-of-this world family that we've joined...' Rose noticed Subara starring at Ema and then her. Subara looked away but then Kaname winked at Rose. Rose look forward blushing a full pink. 'I wonder how things will go after this...' Rose look down at Juli but her vision started to go in and out. 'Huh?'

Ema looked at Rose. 'My vision is kind of...'

"Is something the matter?" Said Masaomi. Rose looked up at Masaomi.

"Oh, no, I felt lightheaded for a second." Said Rose. Ema started to get worried. Rose touched her head and looked at Juli to see him staring at her.

"Roe?" Said Juli.

"Rose?" Said Ema. Rose put her hand on the table making a huge bang sound. "Rose!" Screamed Ema. Everyone staring at Rose.

"Are you okay?" Said Masamoi. Masaomi put his hand Rose's forehead. "You're burning up."

"Rose!" Said Juli.

"I apolgize for alarming you." Said Rose. Rose was laying down on her bed with Juli on her left and Ema holding her hand on her right. "I'm fine now. I'm sorry." Rose looked at Ema.

"You don't have to apologize, Little sis." Said Kaname talking to Rose.

"And fortunately, we have a doctor in the house." Said Ukyo. Rose and Ema looked at Masaomi.

"I'm a pediatrician, though." Said Masaomi. "But you two can come see me for anything."

"**Thank you very** **much."** Rose looked at everyone.

"I really am fine now." Said Rose.

""Exhaustion's probably part of it. You kept saying you packed everything and you were going to check, you got everything including Chii's, plus didn't get that much sleep last night." ." Said Juli.

"Sounds like you had a lot to deal with." Said someone. Everyone looked at the door.

"Oh, I had no idea you had returned home." Said Kaname.

"Yup. I heard...people talking." Said the man. "So I came." Kaname turned to look at Rose and Ema.

"I told you two about him earlier. He's the eight son, Louis." Said Kaname. Rose sit up with the help of Ema.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Rose. "That you had to see me like this..." Louis walked up to Rose.

"You're not to blame, Roe." Said Louis. Rose was shocked the only one who calls her Roe is Juli. "You go ready by telling your sister to get some rest and did everything on your own, and then you were surrounded by all these people on your guys first day, so it wore you out, right?"

"Oh, no..." Said Rose.

"Did this guy just call you "Roe?" Said Juli.

'I know. I'm surprised myself.' Rose thought.

"Your hair...is beautiful." Said Louis. "When your cold...gets better...you must let me...do your hair." He looks at Rose and Ema.

**"What?"**

"Oh, Louis is a hair stylist." Said Ukyo.

"I see." Said Ema.

"You don't feel dizzy even you're sitting up?" Said Masaomi. Ema sit on the bed still holding onto her sister's hand. Rose put her head Ema's shoulder and looks at Masaomi.

"No, it looks like the medicine is working." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Masaomi looking at Ukyo. "I think she should be fine now, but make her rice porridge for dinner."

"Certainly." Said Ukyo. "I will go prepare it."

"That's very kind of you." Said Ema.

"Also, when you two go for your bath today, please use the one on the fifth floor." Said Ukyo. "The bath attached to this room is not working right now."

"There's a rough layout of the place on your desk." Said Kaname.

**"All right." **

"No long bath." Said Masaomi.

"Good night, Little Sis." Said Kaname closing the door. Ema and Rose were bewild.

"What's wrong, Chii, Roe?" Said Juli.

"You must have remembered how long it has been since someone said "Good night." to you, Onee-chan." Said Rose. Ema only nodded.

'That's right.' Rose thought. 'A long time ago I was the lead singer of a band named the Red Rose. I would always go on tours leaving Onee-chan alone until she finally snapped.'

Flashback

Rose POV

_"Please don't leave Rose!" Said Ema. I was walking out the door with my guitar on my back._

_"Onee-chan?" I said. I can see Juli worried and sad eyes looking at me. _

_"Please, I don't want to be alone anymore." Said Ema. I can see tears coming down her cheeks. "I tried to support you as much as I can yet...you are my younger sister I don't see you so much! I miss you so much! I can't! I don't want to be alone! I don't want you to leave!" My eyes were wide as I completely realized how alone she was. I dropped my guitar on the floor, and walked over to my sister giving her hug. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I don't know how many times I said that, but I realize I will never let her be alone._

End Flashback

Nobody's POV

'After that I told my band that I need to stay with my sister from now on. They said that we can form the band again someday but...it completely broke. My lead guitarist went to America to learn to be a doctor. My drummer wanted to succeed in his father's bussiness. And my keyboard perosn, my best friend, she wanted other people to learn music. People still remembers us, and the memories only feel like the past. We all followed our new dream, and now it's mine turn.' Rose thought.

"Ever since you two were little, you were alone a lot of the time, after all." Said Juli snapping Rose out of her thoughts. "You two were happy to have more family now." Ukyo and Wataru brought in the rice porridge for Rose. "and I won't say that I don't understand that. But you two have me, Chii, Roe! And you two always will!" Rose smiled at Juli as he was on Rose's chest. She pet Juli's head and Ema was looking at the scene between them.

**"Juli..." **They both said. Ema and Juli went to their room, while Rose was sleeping. It was 10:15. Rose heard something outsid her door. She opened the door to see a tray of food.

"Did I wake you?" Said Kaname. Rose looked up at Kaname.

"Oh, not really." Said Rose.

"Those are treats and girts from everyone. You sister already got her's, but you were asleep so we didn't want to wake you." Said Kaname. He pushed the tray into her room.

"Thank you very much, Kaname." Said Rose. Kaname looked at Rose.

"You can call me "onii-chan." Said Kaname.

"O...Onii-chan..." Said Rose with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Nice, Nice. Your sister also hesitated but she said it too. Say it one more time." Said Kaname.

"Onii-chan..." Said Rose blushing full pink. 'This is embarrasing. I only say Onee-chan. This is completely new.'

"Mmmm..." Said Kaname. "Think you can sleep?"

"Yes. Probably..." Said Rose.

"Want Onii-chan to sleep next to you?" Said Kaname.

"O-Oh...um, no, no, no that is okay..." Said Rose.

"I see, that's too bad." Said Kaname. "But if there's anything else you need, you let Onii-chan know, okay?"

"Thank youu very much." Said Rose with a smile. "Also thank you for taking care of me and Onee-chan from now on."

"It's no trouble." Said Kaname. Kaname grabbed Rose's chin and made her face turn to him completely. "Then, good night." He brought his lips closer and kissed Rose on the cheek. She can see her Onee-chan's door open to reavel Juli. He was really mad and run to Kaname.

"Why you!" Said Juli. She can hear Ema calling his name.

"Please don't tease me." Said Rose. Ema and Juli stopped looking at Kaname and Rose. Ema was hiding while Juli was very close to them.

"Oh, but who knows?" Said Kaname. "I might be serious." He was still holding on to her chin.

'I know that was a joke.' Rose thought. "Of all things, that has to be a joke, right?" Kaname was a little taken back and was surprised. "To me and Onee-chan, you seem like a king person." He released Rose's chin and stand up straight.

"I'd feel bad if I made your temperature go up any further, so I'll hold myself in check for today." Said Kaname walking out the room. "But once you're better...Well then...Share an even more amazing kiss with me?" Rose can hear heart beat from her chest.

'Baka.' Rose thought. Rose went inside her room, but stop to see Juli in front of her. "Huh? Juli?" Rose looked at her sister's room. "Onee-chan?" Ema came out of hiding.

"Gomen, Rose." Said Ema. "I didn't mean to easedrop on you."

"It's okay, Onee-chan." Said Rose. Rose was going to head back in her room but stopped. "Oh yeah." Rose looked at Ema. "I'm going to be taking a shower first to clear of the sweat." Ema nodded.

"Can you take Juli with you? He seems to want to come with you as well." Said Ema. Rose looked down at Juli and see he was determined to want to come with her.

"Okay, Onee-chan." Said Rose.

"Alright, good night." Said Ema. Rose good night as well and went inside with Juli. She was getting ready for the bath.

"Are you sure you want to take a bath?" Said Juli.

"Yeah." Said Rose. "I'm a little bit sweaty from the fever and it cool down."

"I'm still worried" Said Juli jumping up on the box. "I will escort you!"

"I know Juli." Said Rose. "Onee-chan said you look you wanted to come with me." Rose was know looking at the map and was suddenly upstairs in the living room.

"On the left side..." Said Rose. Juli jumped down from Rose's shoulder and walked to see light. Rose walked over to Juli.

"What are you doing?" Said Rose.

"Be careful around corners!" Said Juli.

'Juli.' Rose thought. She picked up Juli and put him back on her shoulder she looked right. "This way to the toilet. Which means, it's over there." Rose looked at her left, but sees light. She opens the door to the bath to see Subaru with nothing but a towel on.

"You..." Said Sabaru. Rose moved out the way to the door blushing looking down. "You okay?" Rose moved back a little still looking down.

"Y-Yes." Said Rose. "I'm so sorry." Rose looked to see him wearing a towel. Sabaru noticed turned around blushing.

"Oh, m-my bad!" Said Sabaru.

"N-No it's alright..." Said Rose. 'Why does this always happen to me?' "Please excuse me." Rose walked away down the hallway to lean against the wall. She gave sigh. "That was a surprise. I wonder how Onee-chan could've handle that. Better than I did."

"This the problem with living with these darn males!" Said Juli. Rose could hear Tsubaki talking.

"There's something I just have to tell you." Said Tsubaki. Rose turn her head to the direction of the voice.

"What's that?" Said Juli. Rose shrugged.

"Let's go check out." Said Rose walking to the hallway to hear closer to the voices.

"We've been together forever, right?" Said Tsubaki.

"That's true..." Said Azusa.

"But lately," Said Tsubaki. "when I'm with you, it's kind of like..." Rose didn't notice that Subaru was right behind them until he started to speak.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Rose looked at Subaru.

"My heart starts hammering and I feel restless." Said Tsubaki. "And I get irritated when you're being friendly with other guys and stuff..."

"What?" Said Azusa.

'Where is this going?' Rose thought.

"I love you!" Said Tsubaki. "I want you to be mine!" Rose can hear her heart beating really fast and a full on pink starts to form on her cheek. Subaru was looking down from the railing upstairs.

"So, those two are both guys and that's how they are?" Said Juli. Rose was a little confused as well. She looked at Subaru.

"They're both guys, but I mean, they're brothers, right?" Said Rose.

"No, those guys are..." Said Subaru. Rose started to move.

"I'm going back to my room." Said Rose. 'That is so embarrasing to hear a confession.' She stopped when she heard Tsubaki's voice coming closer.

"What's this? What's going on?" Said Tsubaki.

"Um..." Said Rose.

"How are you feeling?" Said Azusa. Rose was speechless didn't know what to say at all.

"Your face is bright red." Said Tsubaki.

"Maybe you're still feverish..." Said Azusa.

"That's...not it." Said Rose.

Tsubaki and Azusa looked at each other then at Rose with worry in their eyes. "Then, is there something you need?" Said Azusa. Rose only moved her head left and right.

"I know~!" Said Tsubaki. Rose looked up at him with a confused expression. "Maybe you can't sleep by yourself or something?"

'If I couldn't sleep. I can always go to Onee-chan's room.' Rose thought.

"If that's the case, I'll sleep with you." Said Tsubaki with a devilish smile. Rose shake her head left and right.

"N-N-N-No..." Said Rose.

"Tsuba-nii." Said Subaru.

"Seriously, you can tell us anything." Said Azusa.

"We're your brothers, after all." Said Tsubaki.

"T-True..." Said Rose.

"Roe, you may as well come clean about what happened earlier." Said Juli. "It would be more unfair not to tell them."

'Juli is right. The only person I actually open up to was Onee-chan, but their my family now. I have to tell them.' Rose thought.

"Um..." Said Rose. "Y-You have my support! No matter what happens we're family, after all."

"Uh, no, you know..." Said Subaru. Rose didn't listen to him, but just kept on going.

"You see I-I overheard..." Said Rose. "That is...Um... Your conversation..."

"Conversation?" Said Azusa. "Oh, so that's it."

"Ah, now it makes sense." Said Tsubaki. He had a devilish smirk but then went sad. "That's right. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I couldn't stop myself, so I declared my love for Azusa just now."

'Eh?!' Rose thought. "I feel like I should apologize somehow..." 'But something doesn't feel right.' Tsubaki put his arms around Azusa.

"It's fine, it's fine. Besides, the love is mutual between us." Said Tsubaki. "RIght, Azusa?" Tsubaki kissed Azusa on the lips. Juli had a face of shock and Rose just had a face like she realized it.

Rose sighed and look a little mad. "Look that was really great acting." Everyone was surprised to what she said even Juli. "I get you were teasing me. That was really good, Tsubaki." She walked out of the room but stopped before going down the hallway. "Though if it was Onee-chan." She turned to them and had a devilish smirk. "That would be really fun." Tsubaki, Azusa, and Subaru was a little shocked but was also impressed. She walked down the hallway.

"So you found out." Said Azusa. Rose stopped and looked at them. "We were doing a rea-through of a script."

"Huh? Script?" Said Rose. "I thought you were only doing that to tease me." Rose looked down at the living room to see a script.

"No." Said Tsubaki. "Practicing for our next gig."

"Praccticing?" Said Rose.

"They're voice actors, these two." Said Subaru.

"Voice actors..." Said Rose. 'Wow.'

"So that's what it was. Talk about misleading." Said Juli.

'You got that right Juli.' Rose thought.

"Oh!" Said Rose. Rose backed away a little. "I'm so sorry! I first thought it was confession, and then I thought you were just teasing me. Plus I guess I've gotten in the way of you work, huh?"

"It's fine." Said Tsubaki. "Never mind that, would you be my practice partener now? I think that'd get me psyched up."

"Okay, now, enough with the jokes." Said Azusa. Azusa and Tsubaki noticed the saddness in Rose eyes and her face becoming blank. She said something like she was only one in the room.

"I can't." Said Rose. Everyone was surprised. "I can't go back. If I do then I would leave Onee-chan again." She looked to she was about to cry. Tsubaki put his hand Rose's head. Rose flinced and looked up at Tsubaki.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to be make you have that expression." Said Tsubaki with worried eyes.

"Huh?" Said Rose. She realized that she said that out loud. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you all to worry." Subaru decided to change the subject.

"Seriously though, I'm sorry all my onii-sans are so wierd." Said Subaru. Rose was blushing a little from all the attention she was getting.

"N-No. Not at all." Said Rose. She walked to the hallway but stopped and looked at them with still a full blush on her cheeks. "If you wanted to know why I said that. It was because I was in a band call Red Rose." Their eyes was surprised and they widen. "I was the lead singer. We'll then good night."

Rose layed down on her bed feeling and put her hand on her chest.

"My heart is still racing." Said Rose.

"Roe, get some rest for today." Said Juli. "Chii will get worried. I'll stay awake until you fall asleep."

"Thank you, Juli." Said Rose. Rose closed her eyes. "Seriously, I kind of think...we might have landed ourselves in a place that's out of this world..."

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Brothers conflict. **

Chapter 2

'Our father remarried and it was decided that we will live with our many brothers.' Rose thought. 'It was surprise and after surprise, even more than we would ever imagined it'd be, but still, we are happy that we had a bigger family now.'

Victoria open the blinds from her room that brought in the morning light. She was wearing her Hindou high school uniform.

'It'd be great if we can someday become a real family with all of them.' Rose thought.

"Roe, someone is knocking on the door." Said Juli. Rose looked open the door to reveal her sister.

"Good morning, onee-chan." Said Rose.

"Good morning Rose." Said Ema.

"Chii, Roe!" Said Juli. Rose and Ema both looked at Juli that was on top of Rose's head. "Today is another day of doing battle with those top-of-the-line males! Don't let your guard down!"

"I keep telling you, they're not males and there's no battle." Said Ema. "They're our brothers." Rose and Ema were upstairs in the living room when they see Ukyo preparing for breakfast.

**"Good morning." **

"Good morning." Said Ukyo. "Were you two able to sleep well?" Ema nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Said Rose. "Wow...Onee-chan this looks amazing." Ema nodded her head in agreement.

"Did you make all this, Ukyo?" Said Ema.

"I am in charge of the cooking, you see." Said Ukyo.

'It wasn't long for it was me who was in charge of cooking.' Rose thought. Juli jumped down from Ema's shoulder and looked at the food.

"Mm, this is a flawless Japanese breakfast." Said Juli. Ema and Rose walked down the stairs.

"Um, can we help with something?" Said Rose.

"Then, could I ask you two to dish up the rice?" Said Ukyo. "We have a lot of late risers, so for today, please set out four places."

"Alright." Said Ema. Wataru walked down the stairs whipping his eyes from sleep.

"Morning, onee-chans." Said Wataru looking up at Ema and Rose. Rose bend down to meet Wataru's eyes level.

"Morning, Wataru." Said Rose rubbing his head. Wataru smiled and laughed a little.

"I'm so happy!" Said Wataru. "You two will be having breakfast with us from now on, won't you guys?"

"Yup, we're looking forward to it." Said Ema. Rose and Ema looked up to see Yusuke and Subaru walking down the stairs.

**"Good morning." **The sisters said. Yusuke stopped and looked at them.

"Hey." Said Yusuke walking all way down stairs and passing them. Rose looked at Subaru with a little blush remembering yesterday last night.

"G-Good morning." Said Rose.

"Hey." Said Subaru. Ema looked at Rose to see a blush and was little confused by her expression.

"What are rare sight. Yusuke getting up for breakfast." Said Ukyo. Juli run up to Yusuke pissed off going kii, kiii, kiii.

"What the?!" Said Yusuke. Rose looked at Ema.

"Oh Juli..." Said Ema. Rose and Ema were now on the train. The train was cramped with so much people.

"I'm sorry about Juli's behavior earlier." Said Ema.

"He's not used to being around young men." Said Rose. Ema and Rose were next to each other and Yusuke was in front of them.

"More like, are you two okay?" Said Yusuke. They were both confused by his question. "I mean, you two suddenly have all these brothers, so I thought you two might be feeling lost or something."

"We were taken aback by it, of course, but..." Said Ema. "Everyone seems nice, so...Thanks for worrying about us." Ema was smiling at Yusuke.

"That's not it. It's nothing like that." Said Yusuke.

They were in class. Ema was siting in front Rose and they both were paying attention to the teacher. Yusuke was looking at Rose and Ema from all the way in the back.

'I never expected they are going become my sisters...' Yusuke thought. 'Including I have serious feeling for one of them...I'm not accepting this...I am never accepting this.' "Don't give up, me!" Everyone was starring at Yusuke.

'Huh? Yusuke.' Rose thought. He started to freak out from the attention.

* * *

><p>They were going home.<p>

**"We have returned home." **They both said.

"Hmmm no one is here, Onee-chan." Said Rose.

"I guess." Said Ema. "I'll be going to my room. I have to much homework."

"Okay, Onee-chan. I'm going downstairs to living room to see if anyone is there okay?" Said Rose. Rose can tell that Juli was feeling uneasy. "Do you want to come with me Juli?" Juli nodded and jumped to Rose's shoulder. They both said good-bye and went to their destination. Rose was walking down the stairs.

"Oh? There's no one here either." Said Rose.

"No, I sense the presence of a male." Said Juli. Rose walked to the couch to see a boy sleeping.

"Asakura Futo?" Said Rose.

"The twelfth son who's a pop star or something huh? Of course you were one too." Said Juli.

"Juli that was long time ago." Said Rose. Rose can see that the boy was awake.

"Who're you?" Said Futo. "Someone's woman?"

"No, I'm not." Said Rose her arms crossed.

"I don't know how you got in here, but you think you can get away with pulling a stunt like this?" Said Futo. Rose gave a sigh.

"Look, me and my sister came to this house the other day." Said Rose.

"Oh!" Said Futo. "The daughters of the man that Miwa got remarried to."

"That's right." Said Rose. "I'm the young twin sister Hinata Rose." Futo was little surprised to hear that name.

"Hinata Rose..." Said Futo. "Where you in a band called Red Rose?"

"Yes, I was." Said Rose. Futo walked close to her, and Juli jumped onto Rose's head.

"You were really good singer. And you're cut in your own way, but you look kind of stupid. Or rather, I bet you're an idiot." Said Futo. Rose had devilish smile.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who can't even act." Said Rose. Futo's eyes were wide. He was taking by surprised. "I heard about you Asakura Futo. A singer that only sings and does nothing else. He doesn't go into movies or anything all he does is sing. I feel sorry for you."

Futo smiled as well and turned his back to her. "Your not so much of an idiot as I thought. Just so you Onee-chan." He turned his head to look at her. "I will have pay back for what you said. And I do want to listen to you sing someday. Nice to meet you, Onee-chan."

Rose went into her room with Juli in her room She sit down on her bed while Juli was right next to her.

"What was up with him?!" Said Juli. "He's completely twisted." Rose nodded her head.

"Yes, you right Juli." Said Rose. "He is a pop star and every pop star must hide their true identity like me. If Onee-chan ever meets him she is going to surprise about the way his act, Asakura Futo. Plus he must have been caught off guard too. Not knowing about the stranger in his house."

"It's not as if that's your fault, Roe!" Said Juli.

"But..." Said Rose. "I do need to be careful, so that I won't bother everyone that much. I'm sure Onee-chan thinks the same way." Rose got out of her uniform and put on a blue and white strip shirt and a white skirt, with some black boots. Juli was upstairs watching over Ema doing her homework. She was walking downstairs when she see Ukyo in the kitchen again.

"Oh, welcome back." Said Rose. Ukyo looked at Rose surprised. "Um, is something wrong?"

"On, no, pardon me." Said Ukyo. "It has been a long time since anyone has said "welcome back" to me. It was nice to hear." Rose smiled a little.

"To tell the truth." Said Rose. Ukyo looked at Rose with curiosity. "I only heard "welcome back" from Onee-chan 3 to 4 times."

"Why is that?" Said Ukyo. "I thought you always go home." Rose looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"I use to be band, meaning I would only see my sister every month but for once week." Said Rose. Ukyo was shocked. "If you are wondering if I met Futo, I have. He is a lot like me. Always hiding his true self and not spending much time with his family. Before I knew it. I was so into my work I keep forgetting Onee-chan was alone. I don't want Futo to experience what I have experience." Ukyo put his hand on Rose heads.

"What was your band's name?" Said Ukyo.

"Red Rose." Said Rose. Ukyo was know even more surprise to know that his little sister was that popular.

"Oh, yeah. Futo will probably be unable to attend tomorrow due to work again, so I told him to find at least little time to come home today." Said Ukyo getting ready to cook.

"Tomorrow?" Said Rose.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I had not told you about it yet, had I?" Said Ukyo. "The truth is, I'm planning to have a birthday party for Subaru."

"Wow, a birthday party?!" Said Rose. "Have more siblings really is so nice."

"Well, we do not ordinarily go to such lengths, but Subaru is turning 20 this year, so it is special." Said Ukyo.

'Me and Onee-chan always plans our birthday together. It get kinds of boring to always plan it by ourselves, but now we are doing for other siblings. This is going to be fun.' Rose thought.

"Um, if there's anything I can help out with, please let me do it." Said Rose.

"Hmmm, in that case..." Said Ukyo.

Rose holding onto shopping bags in both of her hands. Rose kept swaying from how heavy it is.

"I'll be alright. I am in charge of Subaru's birthday cake." Said Rose talking to herself. "These are heavy!" Rose sit back down on the walk side. "I feel like Subaru would have no problem carrying a load like this. He does roadwork every day in addition to training with his team. It really is amazing." Rose heard someone talking behind her that sounded like Subaru. She looked behind her to see no one. Rose stand up.

"I must look stupid talking to myself." Said Rose. She picked up her shopping bags started walking home. She dropped the bags once she comes inside.

"Welcome home, Roe." Said Juli. Rose looked at Juli.

"I'm home, Juli." Said Rose. Juli jumped on Rose's head.

"Chii, wanted to say welcome back, but was busy with unpacking. She said she was going to unpack your stuff too." Rose nodded with a smile. She looked at the stairs to see someone's feet.

"What?" Said Rose. Rose walked ahead to the stairs to see Louis sleeping on the floor. "Louis! What's wrong?!" Juli jumped down to Rose head and looked at Louis.

"Is he sick or something?" Said Rose. Louis opened his eyes to see Rose with a worried expression. Louis sit up looking at Rose.

"Roe." Said Louis.

"What?" Said Rose. 'Okay, know I'm sure he called me Roe. The only one that calls me Roe is Juli...'

"Strange. Truly strange." Said Juli.

"Are you alright?" Said Rose.

"Yeah." Said Louis. "My plan was... to sleep on the sofa, but I didn't make it." Rose sweat-drop.

"Are you done with work?" Said Rose.

"No." Said Louis. "Do you mind... if I rearrange... your hairstyle?"

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"Today is... Subaru's birthday." Said Louis. "There's the party, so... I wanted to... make you look cute." Rose smiled a little with a blush.

"You really are nice, Louis." Said Rose.

Louis, Juli, and Rose walked down stairs to the living room. Rose was siting down on the chair while Louis was working on Rose's hair.

'He's amazing. He's really good.' Rose thought. 'And somehow, I feel so comfortable and relaxed like when Onee-chan does my hair.'

"I'm done." Said Louis. Louis hold up a mirror showing her hair down to her middle back with light curls. A part of her hair on the left side is braided with her blue rose hair pin.

"Is this... alright?" Said Louis. Rose nodded her head.

"Yes, it's beautiful." Said Rose giving him smile. "You're amazing Louis-nii-san." Louis was surprised for her to call him onii-san but smiled.

"I'm glad. I'm also glad that you called me Onii-san." Said Louis. Rose blushed a little a bit.

"Um...I just got in the moment." Said Rose. Louis was still smiling.

"We'll now time for the finishing touch." Said Louis trying to start the curling iron, but for some reason it doesn't start. "Oh? It's broken. Sorry, I'll go get another one."

"Oh, no, this is more than enough already." Said Rose. Louis stopped at the stairs looking at Rose.

"Let me see this... through to the end." Said Louis walking up the stairs.

"He must want to do a complete job, being the pro that he is." Said Juli laying on the couch.

"There are time when it's actually worse to decline favors..." Said Rose. 'Plus I haven't felt like someone doing my hair like this in a long time. It feels like I'm back.' Rose can hear footsteps running and sees Futo running to the railing.

"Huh? Where's Louis-nii?" Said Futo.

"I think he'll be back soon." Said Rose.

"Sheesh! What the hell?! I asked the salon and they said he went home!" Said Futo.

"Are you in a hurry?" Said Rose.

"Why should I tell stuff like that to you, an outsider?" Said Futo.

"Geez..." Said Rose sighing. 'If he doesn't want to tell me, then he doesn't have to.' Futo a little closer to Rose's hair.

"You changed your hairstyle, huh?" Said Futo. "You and your sister always have the same hairstyle, so I was surprised to see your hair like that. Sorry, I didn't realize it until now. That you were such a beautiful person, Sis."

"Um, thanks." Said Rose. 'What is playing?'

"Sis." Said Futo.

"Yes." Said Rose.

"Do you mind if I forget about it, just for now?" Said Futo. "That you and I are siblings?" Rose figured out his idea she had devilish smile.

"Futo." Said Rose with a smile. "I'm very happy. You felt the same for me." Futo was taking back he was surprised. Futo can see her trembling. "Just kidding." Rose started to laugh. "I can't believe that the great Asakura Futo believed me. Hahaha. That was so awesome to see your face." Futo was a upset because he thought he actually can fool Rose, but she bit him to it. Futo's phone started to ring and Rose stopped laughing.

"Right now? At home." Said Futo. "Like I told you the studio's hair and make up people have no sense of style!"

'For once I agree with him on that.' Rose thought.

"My big brother is way better..." Said Futo. "Oh, fine, I'm coming."

"Man, talk about bad luck that Louis-nii isn't here." Said Futo. Futo looked back at Rose. "I will get my revenge. See you around, oh-so-pretty onee-san."

* * *

><p>It was night and everyone was ready for Subaru's birthday party.<p>

"Wow! The cake is huge!" Said Wataru.

"It looks delicious!" Said Tsubaki.

"That's incredible, imouto-chan." Said Kaname.

"It is made beautifully." Said Ukyo.

"It almost looks too good to eat." Said Iori. Ema patted Rose's back.

"You did amazing Rose." Said Ema. Rose blushed.

"Th-Thank you very much." Said Rose. "I just wanted to do something special for his birthday."

"It's awesome! It's really, really awesome!" Said Wataru.

"Wataru, Sis made this for Subaru, so you shouldn't be more excited about it than him." Said Masaomi. "Do you understand?"

"I see..." Said Wataru. Rose walked up to Wataru surprising everyone and rubbed Wataru's head.

"Thank you very much for loving the cake I made, Wataru." Said Rose. "When it's your birthday I can make a cake for you if you like." Wataru started to get excited again.

"Really?!" Said Wataru with a big smile. Rose nodded her head and straight up. Wataru remembered something and walked up to Subaru. He bowed down. "I'm sorry, Subarun." Subaru smiled and patted his head.

"Having more siblings is so great, huh, Onee-chan?" Said Rose. Ema nodded her head in agreement. Subaru saw everyone watching him and started to blush.

"You...made this all by yourself, right?" Said Yusuke.

"Yes, I did." Said Rose.

"You made it... for Suba-nii." Said Yusuke. Rose tilted her head in confusion. "I can't eat it."

"What? Why not?" Said Rose.

"Do you hate cakes?" Said Ema.

"No, it's not like that, but..." Said Yusuke. "You made the effort to make it and I'd feel bad about not eating it, and I want to eat it, but...But somehow... I can't."

"Yusuke?" Said Rose.

"Oh, really? So you're not going to have any, Yusuke?" Said Tsubaki. "Then I'll eat your share, too."

"What?' Said Yusuke. Tsubaki looked at Rose.

"After all, it's a cake full of your love, right?" Said Tsubaki. "I feel like I could eat every crumb I could get my hand on."

"H-Hey, Tsuba-nii?!" Said Yusuke.

"Oh, I know!" Said Tsubaki. "I think it'd make me super happy if you'd feed it to me. Come on, do it! Do it!"

"Um..." Said Rose.

"Or, would you rather I fed you instead?" Said Tsubaki.

'God, will he stop teasing.' Rose thought. Tsubaki picked a strawberry from the bowl.

"I'd be fine with that, too." Said Tsubaki. "Here, say, "Ah."

"Okay, now, that's enough of that, Tsubaki." Said Azusa spinning him to face Azusa.

"Yes, Sir~!" Said Tsubaki. "But it looks like the key person in question is in not state to enjoy."

"What?" Said Subaru. "Oh, no..."

"Subaru?" Said Ema.

"Don't worry, It's not like he's sick or anything." Said Kaname. "Or no, maybe it is an illness."

"What?" Said Ema.

"The kind even a doctor can't cure, you know?" Said Kaname. "Well, I'm suffering the same illness, though." Rose pulled Ema away from Kaname hugging her from behind. Kaname looks at Rose. "If possible, I'd like to have this illness forever."

"Rose?" Said Ema. Rose tighten her hold on Ema glaring at Kaname. Kaname was surprised to see Rose like this. Juli jumped on Rose's head.

"Roe, calm down. He won't take Chii away from you." Said Juli. Ema know realized what Rose was feeling. Rose must've thought that he was going to take Ema away from her because of what he said. With Juli's words Rose calm down a little and soften her eyes and loosen her embrace.

"Um..." Said Ema.

"You're embarrassing her, Kaname-nii." Said Iori trying to break the tension. Everyone saw the way Rose was like but decided not to go into it.

"Sorry about that, imouto-chan." Said Kaname looking at Ema. Kaname looked at Rose with an apologetic eyes. Kaname smiled and patted her head. Iori looked at Rose with worried.

"Oh, not at all." Said Ema.

"Do you mind if I ask you two something?" Said Iori. Rose looked at Iori.

"What is it?" Said Rose.

"Why did you two change your hairstyle today?" Said Iori.

"Oh, Louis did this for me." Said Rose. Ema nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah same with me." Said Ema. Rose looked at Ema putting her hands to her side so she Ema can turn her head to Rose.

"When?" Said Rose.

"In my room, not to long ago." Said Ema. They both looked at Iori.

**"Because of the party." **

"But you know, Rose I always did love your long hair." Said Ema. Iori nodded his head.

"It does look really good on you, Rose." Said Iori.

"T-Thank you, Onee-chan, Iori." Said Rose blushing.

* * *

><p>They all sat down with Subaru in front of the cake. Rose and Ema were siting side by side.<p>

"Then let us have Subaru blow out the candles." Said Ukyo.

"Y-You're serious about this?" Said Subaru.

"Yes." Said Ukyo.

"I'll take pictures." Said Ema. Rose smiled at her sister with agreeing to the idea. Subaru blow out the candles and everyone said Happy Birthday to him clapping. They all ate the cake.

"It's delicious!" Said Wataru. "Onee-chan's cake is number one in the world!" Rose chuckle a little a bit.

"Yeah, it's the best!" Said Tsubaki. "You sure, Yusuke? If you're not going to eat, I really will."

"I'll eat it!" Said Yusuke. "It's good!" Everyone started to laugh.

"I'm so glad!" Said Rose. Ema took pictures along help with Rose. Rose and Ema would trade to take pictures and they would help each other through the angles they want or who should be in the shoot. It was really fun. Rose was pointing the camera to Subaru. Subaru was looking at Rose.

"I hope it suits your tastes." Said Rose.

"It's good. Th-Thanks a bunch."Said Subaru. Rose and Ema smiled at Subaru.

"Isn't that great, imouto-chans?" Said Kaname.

**"Yes." **They both said. Rose looked at Kaname remembering about what happened in the kitchen. She looked worried so Kaname put his hand on Rose's head and smiled.

"It's alright you don't need to give me that face." Said Kaname. Rose smiled at Kaname.

"Yes, Kaname-nii-san." Said Rose. Ema was happy that her little sister was finally able to smile from the heart. She hugged Rose from behind and they both laughed. Everyone was watching this scene and they all smiled.

* * *

><p>Rose and Ema were looking through the pictures on the camera.<p>

"Having a family really is so great." Said Ema. Rose nodded her head. She noticed 4 pictures was about her with a smile. Rose looked at Ema to see her smile with soft eyes looking at the picture.

"I'm happy that you smiled from the heart. I always want to remember this smile like when we were little." Said Ema. Rose hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Said Rose.

"But this house is a bit too rowdy." Said Juli.

"That's what makes it fun, you know?" Said Rose.

"Like everyone throwing a lively celebration for a birthday..." Said Ema.

"For your birthdays, Rinataro was away overseas for work most of them, after all." Said Juli. Rose started to get sad.

"Yeah, and sometimes I would leave Onee-chan alone on our birthday's because of work. I'm sorry Onee-chan." Said Rose hugging her sister tighter.

"It's okay, Rose." Said Ema rubbing Rose's head. "I'm just glad we can celebrate our birthday's now together and be a family."

"Plus Dad did sent us postcard and things, so we have lots of good memories with Dad, too, but we still think having a lively home life like this is great." Rose looked around for something. "Oh? My cell phone isn't here."

"Where did you put it?" Said Ema.

"I think I left it in the living room." Said Rose standing up walking to the door. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get phone. See ya."

"Hai." Said Ema.

* * *

><p>In the living room.<p>

"I would've like Rose to make me a cake, too." Said Tsubaki.

"I suppose." Said Azusa.

"Arrogant bastard." Said Subaru.

"Is something the matter, beloved Subaru?" Said Tsubaki.

"Love, my ass." Said Subaru. "So stupid." Tsubaki put his arm around Subaru's neck.

"Stupid? You say that, but..." Said Tsubaki. "You sure you mind isn't on Ema's imouto-chan?"

"Wha?!" Said Subaru blushing. "Th-That's not true!" Rose was upstairs walking to the railing.

"Then, what do you think of Rose, Subaru?" Said Tsubaki. Rose stopped wondering herself.

"What do I think?" Said Subaru.

"You can't say?" Said Tsubaki.

'God, will he ever stop teasing him.' Rose thought.

"See? She really is on your mind!" Said Tsubaki.

"You're wrong!" Said Subaru.

"Then tell me why I'm wrong." Said Tsubaki.

'That is enough Tsubaki.' Rose thought ready to speak but stop for what she heard something that was surprising to her.

"So like...F-Frankly, she's a pain!" Said Subaru. Rose's eyes were wide. "I-It's been just us guys for all this time, and suddenly, those girl comes along...Ever since she came here, I've had to be careful, even just taking a bath. And I can't stay naked after my training routine."

"I had no idea..." Said Rose in a whisper. Rose can feel her heart in pain and tears starting well up, but tries to hold them back.

"I'm going to go wash my face." Said Subaru. He was walking up the stairs noticing Rose was upstairs as well.

"Oh!" Said Subaru. Rose turned around and run.

"I-I'm so sorry." Said Rose. Rose went into her room with her knees to her chest siting on bed. Juli walked in seeing Rose depressed.

"Roe?" Said Juli.

"I guess I really have been in the way." Said Rose.

"How dare one of those wolves make you cry!" Said Juli.

"It's okay. I'm not crying." Said Rose.

"You're crying on the inside! I can tell!" Said Juli. Rose picked up Juli and hugged him.

"Oh, Juli. How can you know me so much?" Said Rose. Juli can feel a tear on his head. He looked up to see Rose crying. "I don't want to cry..." Rose voice was little weak. "I don't want to cry, yet the tears won't stop, Juli."

"Roe..." Said Juli. Rose and Juli can hear the door bell ring. Rose whipped the tears from her eyes, and set Juli down walking to the door. She opened the door to see Subaru.

Subaru can see that she was crying. It hurt him really bad to see Rose cry. "Sorry, I was wrong to say that." Said Subaru blushing. "Please... just forget about it! I-I just said those things in the heat of the moment."

'He feels really bad about it. I shouldn't have cried. I knew Tsubaki was teasing yet...' Rose thought. "I-It's alright. I was just taken aback a little."

"Still!" Said Subaru. 'You were crying.' Rose smiled half-heartily at him.

"I-I really am alright." Said Rose.

"I'm sorry." Said Subaru. "I'm really sorry!" Subaru was going to bow down but he lost his balance and fall down along with Rose underneath him. Rose was blushing and can't do anything but look up. Subaru tried to pull himself up but his head fell down bumping his lips to hers. Rose's eyes were wide and she can hear her heart beat increasing.

"Rose!" Said Ema in front of the door along with Tsubaki and Azusa.

"Hey!" Said Tsubaki.

"What are you doing?!" Said Azusa. Tsubaki pulled Subaru off of Rose. Ema run to Rose helping her stand up.

"Why you little...!" Said Tsubaki. Juli was furious with Subaru. "Hey, he's totally zonked out."

"Must have had too much to drink." Said Azusa.

"Man, he's hopeless." Said Tsubaki. Azusa and Tsubaki turned to Rose with smile on their face.

"Hey, listen." Said Azusa.

"Forget about what Subaru said." Said Tsubaki.

"We all think of you two as our precious little sisters." Said Azusa.

"It was because I was teasing him that he said things he didn't mean." Said Tsubaki. "Really."

'Tsubaki...Azusa...' Rose thought. She smiled at them.

"Right, thank you." Said Rose.

"But how did this end up happening?" Said Azusa.

"Yeah, I'm wondering that myself." Said Ema behind Rose and Juli on her shoulder.

"Did Subaru make a move on you?" Said Rose.

"No, Subaru tripped there and..." Said Rose blushing.

"Which means, it was an accident?" Said Azusa.

"Yes, it was an accident." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Azusa.

"Well, just because it was an accident, he'd better not think that all well be forgiven." Said Tsubaki. Rose can see the in his eyes that he was mad and had very bad idea in his head with that devilish smile.

'What is going to do?' Rose thought.

* * *

><p>In the morning.<p>

Ema and Rose are walking downstairs to living room with Juli on Rose's shoulder. Rose had her school uniform with her hair tied up left side like Ema's.

"Morning!" Said Tsubaki.

"Sorry about yesterday." Said Azusa. "Here. You'd forgotten your cell phone, remember?"

"Oh, thank you very much." Said Rose taking it from Azusa hand.

"Also, we made sure to get revenge for you, so you can rest easy." Said Tsubaki. Rose can see to pair of legs behind the couch.

"Is that Subaru?" Said Rose pointing at the pair of legs.

"Yeah. It might've been a little harsh, but he brought it on himself." Said Tsubaki. Rose sweat dropped.

'I hope I don't get on his bad side.' Rose thought.

"Should I look?" Said Rose.

"It'd be better if you didn't look." Said Tsubaki.

"Yeah, I'd agree." Said Azusa.

"I see..." Said Rose.

"Good morning." Said Ukyo walking to the couch. Rose and Ema looked at Ukyo.

**"Good morning." **They both said.

"Are you hanging those out to dry." Said Ema.

"Yes, if you two would not mind, might I ask you two to do it?" Said Ukyo.

**"Certainly." **

Ema and Rose were hanging up the towels on the roof. Rose was looking up at the blue sky.

"Pretty." Said Rose.

"Doing chores kinda makes me feel like a part of the family." Said Ema. Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"Ukyo, the second son, might be quite the perceptive guy." Said Juli. "However! Roe, you need to watch out for that night son named Subaru!"

"Yes, yes." Said Rose looking at Juli. Rose put Juli in her arms hugging him. "Thanks for worrying about me, Juli."

"Of course, Roe." Said Juli. Rose looked up at the sky enjoying the breeze.

"But I hope someday that Subaru will accept us as part of the family, too." Said Rose. Ema smile her sister.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the book store real quick Onee-chan. I will meet you at home." Said Rose. Ema and Rose were holding grocery's and walking back home from the grocery store.<p>

"Okay. Take Juli with you." Said Ema. Juli nodded his head and jumped to Rose's shoulder. "See yeah at home."

"Okay." Said Rose. Rose walked into the book store trying to find a book about how to cook. "I'll get this one, maybe Onee-chan would like to help me too." Rose chuckle a little. She was going to walk to the register but noticing someone form the DVD section. She thought of a great idea.

"Futo-kun?" Said Rose. Futo looked at Rose and walked up to her. His face almost touching her forhead.

"Don't call out my name in a loud voice, you stupid woman!" Said Futo. Juli was pissed off when he said that. "What are you going to do if the other customers figure it out?!" Rose smirked.

"Wow, so you already figured it out my plan." Said Rose. Futo got pissed.

"You..." Said Futo. Futo sighed. "Come on, seriously!" Rose look at the DVDs in his hands.

"Are you renting all of those?" Said Rose.

"It's for work." Said Futo.

"One what acting or singing?" Said Rose. "But I'm surprise Futo-kun, you're going to be in a movie?!" Futo covered her mouth his hand.

"Hey, you idiot!" Said Futo.

"Hey, is that Futo Asakura?" Said one of the girls.

"What?! Now way!" A lot of the customers started talking.

"Sheesh, now I can't take time browsing because of you." Said Futo.

"I'm sorry." Said Rose. He put the DVDs in Rose's hand.

"Take responsibility and rent all these for me." Said Futo.

"Huh?" Said Rose. She gave a sigh. "Fine, whatever. Just go home before someone see you." Rose walked to the cashier. She looked to see Futo still starring at her.

"I'll see you at home." Said Futo walking past her and out the store. Rose gave a sigh.

* * *

><p>Rose walked inside the house to see Futo waiting for her leaning against the wall.<p>

"Sorry for you to wait." Said Rose.

"You're late!" Said Futo. "How long were you going to keep me waiting for some rental DVDs?"

"We'll I'm sorry Mr. Pop star. But I had to buy something as well." Said Rose. 'God he is royal pain.' Futo walked up to Rose pissed off holding her wrist.

"Futo?" Said Rose.

"If you think an apology will get you off the hook, you couldn't be more wrong." Said Futo. He whispered in Rose's ears. "As punishment, I'm going to have you do all sorts of things for me. In your room."

'Oh great!' Rose thought.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.**

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is story is going to be long one. I do now own Brothers Conflict. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Previously

'I found Futo at a store that I just happened to drop by...where I wanted to tease him just a little a bit. It totally messed up, because of him being a pop star...and because I thoughtlessly called out to him, Futo ended up having to leave the store. Making me to rent the DVDs that he was going to rent. When I got the DVDs he asked me to rent and I returned home, Futo had even more shocking words for me. _As punishment, I'm going to have you do all sorts of things for me. In your room.'_

* * *

><p>Now<p>

Rose was going to unlock the door, but Juli stopped her. "You can't Rose!" Said Juli. "If you let an animal like him into your room, who knows what he'll do to you?! And making Chii worried as well?!"

"I don't like this as well." Said Rose in whisper. "But I did mess up, so it's my fault. Plus I'm sure punishing me is just a joke.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Said Futo. "Hurry up and open the door."

"Fine, fine." Said Rose unlocking the door. Letting Futo come in first.

"Huh, so you just do as people say." Said Futo. Rose started to get piss off.

'Don't let him get to you, Rose.' Rose thought. Futo walked in the room and sit on her bed. Her bed had pink roses with blue blanket and white pillow.

Rose lean against the wall watching Futo. "Futo?" Said Rose glaring at him.

"You know..." Said Futo. "That thing is in the way." Futo was pointing at Juli. "Put it away somewhere. What if it scratches my face? I'm a pop star, you know."

'More like a royal pain.' Rose thought. Rose looked at Juli to see him pissed as well. Rose whispered to Juli telling him everything was going to be okay. She picked him up and walked over to her bag. She put Juli in the bag and gave a sigh as he was begging her to let him out.

"Sorry, Juli." Said Rose. Rose can see in her room it was getting darker. She looks at Futo to see him closing the blinds. 'Okay, what is going on?'

"So submissive." Said Futo. Rose stand up to look at Futo. Futo looked at Rose. "Not a bad quality to have. It'll make you fun to torment." Futo walked up to Rose touching his forehead with hers and putting his arms around her neck. "Would you do something for me?"

'Huh?' Rose thought.

Rose and Futo were know siting on the bed watching a movie.

'Oh great.' Rose thought. 'I never expected things to go this far. How did I get in this situation in the first?'

"Hey." Said Futo. Rose turned to look at Futo.

"What?" Said Rose.

"Mind if I move a little closer to your side?" Said Futo. Rose was confused on why. He seem to read her mind by replying. "Because I can't see well from here." Rose sighed looking back at the TV.

"Sure, if you can't see it, then why not? After all these are your movies." Said Rose. Futo sit closer to Rose, right next to her. Rose looked at the movies. 'This is really boring.' Rose looked at Futo. 'For some reason...I feel like I knew this kid before.'

"I gotta say, that was amazing!" Said Futo snapping Rose out of her thoughts. "Hey, did you see that part?" Rose nodded her head.

"I must say I am amazed as well. Putting on a casual performance like that is the hardest part of it. There are some parts where you see how good someone is. But these actors make it real and not faked." Said Rose. Futo was surprised to hear her answer.

"I'm not even close to that yet..." Said Futo. Rose looked at Futo with wide eyes. "But I hope that someday, I'll be able to put on a performance like that. I don't want people saying that pop stars can't act. I don't want to have to compromise." Rose remembered something when she was back in the band.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Rose's POV

_I was walking to my dresser when I see a boy who looks like a new comer. I started to smirk and knock on the door._

_"You are so late! I want this to be a perf-" Said the boy. He open the door but looked up to see with wide eyes. _

_"You're the lead singer of Red Rose, Hinata Rose." Said the boy. I smiled. I noticed that his hairstyle was out of order and his clothes, including listening to him sing. _

_"Is that what you want to create a perfect performance?" I said. The boy nodded his head with confident in his eyes. I walked in his dresser. _

_"Hey! You can't just-" Said the boy. _

_"I want to see were your true talent is!" I said looking at the boy. The boy's eyes were wide. "You can't expect everything to be perfect. No one is perfect in this industry. The only reason we got on the top was because of our hard work and our true talent." I walked up to the boy. "And I don't think you have discovered your true talent yet, kid. I want to see it. And then prove to me that you have what it takes to make it in this industry." The door behind the boy open to reveal my guitarist._

_"Yo, Rose we need to get back. You need to go home to your big sister." Said my guitarist. _

_"Yeah, I'm coming Eichi." I said. Before I walked out the door I looked at the boy. "What is your name?" The boy looked at me with a smile._

_"Asakura Futo." Said Futo._

_"Well then Fu-chan." I said. "I hope to see your true talents someday. Until then keep up the hard work, New comer." _

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

Rose smiled looking at him. "You finally showed me your true talents, Fu-chan." Futo looked at her with surprised.

"You remember?" Said Futo. Rose nodded and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'm glad that I am able to see you working so hard towards your dreams." Said Rose. "It almost made me think I need to learn from you."

"Huh?" Said Futo.

"After the band split up, they found their new dreams." Said Rose. "I'm still trying to find my new dream. But I must say the little boy that was new comer becoming so serious now in his work is truly incredible."

"You really are stupid, you know that?" Said Futo.

"I think I heard you say something like that to me before." Said Rose smiling at him.

"And here I was, thinking of letting you off the hook after this, but..."Said Futo putting his hand on Rose cheek. Rose blushing and was little shocked. Futo use his other hand to unhook Rose's hair pin, making her hair fall down, framing her face. "I'm happy that you remember me, Rose. Yet, why didn't I ever notice this before? You're cute. Do you mind if I call you "onee-san" from now on?" Said Futo.

"F-Fu-chan..." Said Rose trying to slap his hand from her cheek, only for him to catch her wrist, and put his lips to her wrist.

"You really are cute." Said Futo putting his other hand to her back so she won't move. Futo moved closer to Rose were he was so close to kiss her.

"What? No... Fu-chan..." Said Rose.

"You are the only allowed to call me Fu-chan when we are alone." Said Futo moving closer to Rose. They both heard the door bell ring and stopped.

"Hey, you home?" Said Yusuke.

'Yusuke!' Rose thought.

"It's about next week's career counseling session..." Said Yusuke. "Uh, um, I'm coming in. I'm just gonna come in."

'No, don't come in.' Rose thought. She can hear the door open.

"Hey, you not here?" Said Yusuke.

"Aw, man, talk about totally barging in on us." Said Futo. Yusuke can see Rose's hard down to her middle back, one of Futo's hand on her wrist, and another one her back, almost kissing. Futo released Rose and they both sit up straight. Yusuke was pissed off walking to Futo and Rose.

"F-Futo, what the hell are you doing?!" Said Yusuke.

"No gentleman would ask that." Said Futo. "Right, onee-san?" Rose looked at Yusuke waving her hands in front of her.

"Y-You have it all wrong. We were just watching a movie together and remembering something from the past is all." Said Rose. Yusuke made Futo stand up straggling him. They were bickering at each other. Yusuke pulled Futo out of the room.

"Okay, then, see you late. Let's have fun together some other time." Said Futo sliding out of the room.

"Shut up!" Said Yusuke pulling him out of the room. They closed the door behind them. Rose sighed and put her hair back in a pony tail when she heard someone screaming. She looked at her bag to see Juli still struggling to come out.

"Juli, sorry!" Said Rose.

* * *

><p>They were now in the back yard with the big tree. Juli was up on the branch facing his back on her.<p>

"Juli, please don't stay mad at me." Said Rose.

"Roe, you leave yourself far too open!" Said Juli. "Even just earlier, that was a close call!"

"Juli...I've been in the band with males and I've been alright." Said Rose.

"Now it's different Roe!" Said Juli startling her how upset he was. "You were not going to see them everyday, but now you see males in your house!" Rose felt pain in her heart.

"But Futo is my younger brother..." Said Rose. "Plus I met him before."

"And did he listen to listen Roe?! Besides I doubt that animal would!" Said Juli.

"Juli..." Said Rose. Rose didn't want to continue and figured it would be best for him to calm down. "I need to go help Onee-chan get dinner ready soon...Then, I'm going." Rose walked away leaving Juli behind.

"I swear, Roe's and Chii's permissive nature is such a headache, especially Roe's!" Said Juli.

"So Juli...you're the knight...who protects Chii and Roe." Said someone. He turned around to face the person.

"Indeed! Ever since Chii and Roe was little, I have..." He stopped to see Louis talking to him. "Y-Y-You! I've been wondering about that this whole time. Can you understand me?"

"Yup." Said Louis. "You know, I just had a great idea. Juli, would you...hear me out?"

"A coalition to protect Chii and Roe?" Said Juli siting on the floor with Louis.

"Yup." Said Louis. "The two of us...will protect Chii, and Roe."

"But why would you, one of the animal brothers, do this?" Said Juli.

"Because Chii and Roe is...a precious... family member." Said Louis. "Is that...a no?"

"It's a promise between men." Said Juli.

"Yup, it's a promise." Said Louis shaking hands with Juli.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Yusuke, Ema, and Rose were at school. Ema and Rose walked up to Yusuke.

"Are you having trouble picking the schools you want to go to?" Said Ema. Yusuke was surprised but composed himself.

"O-Oh, it's you two." Said Yusuke. "Wh-What about you two? Do you guys know?"

"More or less." Said Rose looking at the career sheet.

"So, what you two want?" Said Yusuke.

"We were wondering who should sign this?" Said Rose showing him the guardian plot on the paper.

"Come to think of it, your old man's been overseas for work this whole time, huh?" Said Yusuke.

"He said he won't be able to make it back until the wedding next month." Said Ema.

'Huh? Father didn't tell me that.' Rose thought.

"Oh, right." Said Yusuke. "His wedding to our mother is next month already."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've seen him." Said Rose. "Ema on the other hand must have seen him more than I have because of work. Though I do feel excited to see him that I can't wait for the wedding."

"We'll it's kind of the same thing for us." Said Yusuke. "Write down Masa-nii-san's name for now. I'll ask him to handle it." Rose smiled.

"Thank you so much." Said Rose.

"Are you sure? For us, too?" Said Ema.

"Of course!" Said Yusuke. "Our parents are getting married and once they do, we'll be family. Don't be shy about it."

"Oh, right. That's true." Said Ema. "Thank you so much." Rose and Ema turned around saying good-bye to Yusuke. Ema looked at Rose.

"Say, aren't you going to write a song for Ms, Miwa and Dad's wedding?" Said Ema.

"Yeah, Dad said if I can do it for his wedding. Right now the song is going really good." Said Rose. Ema smiled.

'I really did miss her singing. It was so lovely.' Ema thought.

* * *

><p>They were know in the living room with Masoami signing and stamping on it.<p>

"There, that should do it." Said Masaomi.

"We're sorry to ask you to do this when you're so busy." Said Ema.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." Said Masaomi. "If there's anything else, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

"Alright." Said Rose.

**"Thank you very much." **

Rose and Ema picked up their papers from the table looking at it.

"What's this?" Said Juli. "Are parent-teacher conferences that fun to have?"

"No, that's not it." Said Rose. "It's been a long time since I've had family come to my school, besides Onee-chan, so it makes me feel a little...you know?" Rose was blushing a little.

"Rose/Roe." Said Ema and Juli.

* * *

><p>Rose, Ema, Yusuke, and the teacher were waiting for Masaomi to start the meeting. The door open to reveal Kaname in a suit.<p>

"Hello." Said Kaname. "Thank you for looking after my unworthy little brother and my two adorable imouto-sans."

"Kana-nii-san! Why?!" Said Yusuke.

"Masa-nii-san go called away to an emergency." Said Kaname. "And I just happened to be free, so he asked me to fill in for him." They were all siting down with Kaname nothing but a smile on his face.

"So, why are we doing this meeting with all five of us here?" Said Yusuke.

"Now, now, don't be so uptight." Said Kaname. "Right, sensei?" He took Rose's and Ema's career paper to check over them. "Imouto-sans, your top choice is the college that Suba attends."

**"Huh?"** Said Rose and Ema looking at each other. They couldn't say they were surprise though. They both looked at Kaname with a nod.

"Could that be because Suba's there?" Said Kaname. "I'm going to cry if that's the case."

"Please, it's a coincidence." Said Ema.

"By the way, Yu, your list of preferred colleges is blank." Said Kaname. "You're not going to college?" Rose and Ema looked at Yusuke.

"I want to go there, too." Said Yusuke.

**"What?" **Rose and Ema said.

"What? Where?" Said Kaname. He stand up.

"I just told you! I'm going to the same college, too!" Said Yusuke. Rose's eyes were wide and so was Ema's.

"A-Asahina-kun?" Said Sensei.

Rose was pouring some coffee in the kitchen. Ema and Juli were upstairs. Ema was still studying her room and Juli was watching over her making sure what happened to Rose doesn't happen to Ema.

"Oh? I had no idea you were still awake." Said Ukyo. Rose turn her head to see Ukyo who just return home. "Studying?"

"Yes, I was hoping to wake myself up a little." Said Rose.

"I see. Carry on." Said Ukyo.

"Alright." Said Rose going on making her coffee.

"It brings back memories." Said Ukyo walking up to Rose. "I remember doing such things myself." Ukyo put on the coat he was wearing on Rose's shoulder. "But above all else, the most important thing is to watch your health." Rose laughed a little.

"You sound like Onee-chan. She would always make sure that I check my health." Said Rose.

"Yeah. The wedding is coming up soon, so I understand your sister for you mustn't catch a cold." Said Ukyo.

"Thank you very much." Said Rose smiling at him. Ukyo and Rose can hear footsteps and looked out of the kitchen to see a woman with red hair.

'Who's that? She's so beautiful.' Rose thought. Rose can feel someone hugging her. She looked to see the woman was the one hugging her.

"I've been dying to meet you, Rose." Said the woman. The woman release Rose and looked at her.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"I already met your sister. You two are definitely twin." Said the woman. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hikaru. I'm the fourth son of the Asahina family."

"Huh? Fourth son?" Said Rose. "What?!"

"In spite of the way he is dressed, Hikaru is a man through and through." Said Ukyo. "He is our brother."

"A m-man?" Said Rose. "Brother?"

"I look forward to getting to know you, imouto-chan." Said Hikaru. Rose smiled at Hikaru and shaked his hand.

"Likewise." Said Rose.

"I swear, what is the meaning of this? Showing up so late at night?" Said Ukyo. "When did you return to Japan?"

"Oh, did you miss me that badly?" Said Hikaru. "The truth is, I was asked to do a favor. To deliver this to you." Rose was two boxes in her hand one blue and one black and with white cover.

"This is..." Said Rose looking at Hikaru.

"A package sent with love." Said Hikaru winking.

* * *

><p>Rose walked up the stairs into her room with Juli waiting for her in front of the door.<p>

"I got worry Roe. So I wanted to check on you." Said Juli.

"Thank you Juli." Said Rose.

"What is that?" Said Juli.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Said Rose. Rose opened the door to let Juli in first and then Rose. Rose opened the package to see a Caribbean blue dress with white laces. The dress reached to her knees and the shoes were white. There was card in the package that was from Ms. Miwa it says.

"I picked this out with Rinatro. Thank you for giving me the joy of picking out a dress for two daughters. P.S. I can't wait to hear your song for the wedding."

Rose smiled and picked up the dress holding close to her chest.

* * *

><p>Rose opened the blinds in her room to welcome the morning light.<p>

'Today is my dad and Ms. Miwa's wedding.' Rose thought. 'The special day when me and Onee-chan becomes a family with everyone.' Rose heard the door bell and looked to see it was Louis.

"Morning, Roe." Said Louis.

"Good morning." Said Rose. 'He called me "Roe" again...Why?'

"Is something wrong?" Said Louis.

"No. It's nothing." Said Rose. "Um, anyway, can I help you with something?"

"I was hoping to do your hair." Said Louis.

"What?" Said Rose.

"You'll be wearing a dress today, right?" Said Louis. "In that case, you should do your make-up to match, too... okay? Would you mind... if I do it?"

"Louis!" Said Rose with a smile. "Thank you so much."

Ema was waiting outside the door for Rose.

"Onee-chan." When Ema saw Rose she couldn't believe it was her little sister. Rose had on her Caribbean Blue dress with a white necklace on her neck, on it was Blue Rose. Her hair was in curls and she had hair band with a more blue roses and a diamond in the middle. On two sides of hair was braided and put behind her head. Her make-up was well spot on with her skin and hair making her look like a princess from a fairy tale book.

"Rose, you look beautiful." Said Ema running up to Rose holding her hands.

"Thank you Onee-chan." Said Rose. "You look beautiful too. Come we better go inside to saw thank you to Ms. Miwa for the dress."

"Yeah." Said Ema walking inside the room to see Rinatro and Ms. Miwa in their wedding outfit. They were welcomed with smiles on their faces.

"I almost didn't recognize you two." Said Rinatro.

"O-On this auspicious day, we..." Said Ema.

"we wanted to congratulate you on your wedding." Said Rose.

"My, oh, my, oh, my!" Said Miwa running up to them. "Girls really are such a joy!"

"Uh, um, thank you very much for the dresses." Said Ema.

"It's very cute on you both." Said . "I'm glad we settled on these two, after all. Right?"

"Yeah, you two look pretty." Said Rinatro.

"Oh, ," Said Ema.

"you look very pretty, too!" Said Rose.

"Please! "Ms. Miwa"?" From now on, I'd like you two to call me "Mom." Said Ms. Miwa.

**"Y-Yes, Ma'am." **

"You can't expect that to happen overnight." Said Rinatro.

"Well, I suppose that's true." Said Ms. Miwa. "At any rate, I'm looking forward to a happy life together. I hope you two are, too."

**"Yes, Ma'am." **

"Ms. Miwa is such a wonderful lady." Said Rose.

"Dad looked so happy." Said Ema. Rose and Ema were walking in the hallway.

"It'd be great if that mother would keep tabs on the animal brothers." Said Juli.

"Rose I'll be right back. I have to check on the list of people to see if they are all here." Said Ema.

"Okay, I'll be in the chapel." Said Rose. Ema nodded and they both went their separate ways again. Juli was on Rose's shoulder.

"Don't you want to go with Onee-chan?" Said Rose.

"I want to watch over you." Said Juli. Juli and Rose walked in to chapel to see a man in a suit with orange hair. She open the door to make her self known to the man. He walked up to her.

"Can I help you with something?" Said the man.

"No, you see..." Said Rose.

"Only family members are supposed to be allowed in here." Said the man.

"Uh, well..." Said Rose.

"Hey, there." Said Tsubaki. Rose turned around to see all of the brothers and her sister in front of them. "Looking real cute there."

"Yeah, you look really fantastic." Said Azusa.

"Looking that cute, I feel you might steal the spotlight." Said Kaname.

"Well, I guess it's a case of fine feathers making a fine bird." Said Futo.

"It looks very good on you." Said Ukyo.

"That's Louis for you. Expertly done." Said Haruka.

"Yup, you look cute, Roe." Said Louis.

"Yeah..." Said Subaru.

"H-Hey." Said Yusuke.

"You look like a princess, Onee-chan."

"I told you they will like the dress." Said Wataru.

"Agreed." Said Masaomi.

"At this rate, everyone's going to be crazy for you." Said Iori. Ema laughed a little.

"I told they will like it." Said Ema.

"Onee-chan!" Said Rose.

"Hey!" Said the man getting everyone's attention.

"Oh? There's a Natsume here." Said Tsubaki.

"More like, you guys did this on purpose, didn't you?" Said Natsume.

"Is the cat out of the bag?" Said Tsubaki.

"What's going on here? Explain." Said Natusme. Rose turn to look at them again.

"I'm also confused about who he is." Said Rose. Tsubaki put his arm around Natsume's shoulder.

"This is Natsume, me and Azusa's little brother." Said Tsubaki.

"We're triplets." Said Azusa.

"Triplets?!" Said Rose.

"Yup." Said Tsubaki. "Me and Azusa are identical twins. Natsume's a fraternal brother form a different egg."

"Now you two have met everyone." Said Ukyo.

"The brothers are complete!" Said Wataru.

'We are really going to become siblings with these people...' Rose thought.

* * *

><p>Rose was siting down with Juli and Ema.<p>

"The wedding in the chapel was wonderful, wasn't it?" Said Ema.

"Yeah. It was. I just adored it!" Said Rose.

"It's still too early for you to adore such things, Chii, Roe!" Said Juli. "Getting married is out of the question."

"That's now how we meant it." Said Ema. Rose looked to see Natsume walking. He stops to see Rose starring at him. Rose stand up.

"Um, earlier, I was..." Said Rose.

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Said Natsume. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, it's my business card but here's my contact information. Since I don't live with everyone. If anything comes up that bothers you two, let me know." Rose takes the business card.

"Thank you very much." Said Rose. "Oh..."

"What is it?" Said Natsume.

"This is the company that makes a video game that me and Onee-chan likes..." Said Rose.

"You two play video games?" Said Natsume.

"Yes, Zombie Hazard and stuff..." Said Rose. Ema looked at the business card.

"Oh, yeah right." Said Ema.

"You two play that game?" Said Natsume.

"Yes, we love it!" Said Ema. "We've pulled all-nighters to finish every installment. Uh, I'm sorry for bursting out like that."

"We'll it is true Onee-chan." Said Rose. Natsume smiled.

"If you two have beat even the latest installment, you two are pretty good." Said Natsume.

**"What?" **

"It makes me happy to hear things like that." Said Natsume. "Thanks for that. Then, would you two want samples of the latest games and stuff like that?"

"Really? You could do that?" Said Rose.

"Yeah, it'd be no problem." Said Natsume. "Hey, this might sound like an odd question, but how's Subaru been doing lately?"

"How is he doing?" Said Ema.

"Is something the matter with Subaru?" Said Rose.

"I heard that he's not doing well." Said Natsume. "He was dropped from the starting lineup and it looks like he hasn't been able to focus on his game."

'Subaru...' Rose thought. 'How could have I not realize it? It could be because of that accident?'

"What is it?" Said Natsume. Rose didn't answer. Natsume's phone was ringing for work he said good-bye to them and they said good-bye as well.

* * *

><p>Ema and Rose were taking pictures of the wedding each sharing the camera again. Rose's always had the idea of what angle it should be or the lighting. She kept thinking on who to put on the picture next since it was going to memories she wants to remember. She pointed the camera at Subaru who was looking at right in the eye with a serious face. Subaru walked to Rose.<p>

"Can we talk a little?" Said Subaru. Rose didn't say anything but nod. Subaru and Rose were now somewhere else by their selves. Rose was siting down on the bench while Subaru was leaning against the railing. There was only silence until Subaru spoke.

"About my birthday..."

"Please don't worry about it anymore." Said Rose. "Because I'm not bothered by it at all, either. Besides, that was an accident anyway..."

"Oh... No, let me apologize properly. I'm sorry." Rose gave sigh and stand up with a smile on her face.

"I accept your apology." Subaru was smiled. "I believe you, Subaru."

"Th-Then..." Said Subaru. "...bye." was going to throw the flowers in her hand. People kept on screaming that they want it or they want it. When Ms. Miwa finally the throw the flowers it landed on Rose's hand.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"Rose, you caught it." Said Ema. Rose looked at Ms. Miwa to see her blinking.

"Congratulations!" Said Tsubaki."It's settled! The next bride is you! Maybe I'll put in a reservation." Rose looked to where Tsubaki's voice was to see all her brothers together.

"Tsubaki, let's leave that sort of thing for another time." Said Azusa.

"What? Another time? Like when?" Said Tsubaki.

"Okay, now, leave it at that for today." Said Kaname.

"Well, then..." Said Masaomi. "Allow us to say this formally, once again..."

"We apologize for doing it in this setting, but..." Said Ukyo.

"It's because we're in this setting, right?" Said Hikaru.

"This is a little embarrassing, but..." Said Yusuke.

"This is how we feel." Said Iori.

"Ready! Set!" Said Wataru.

**"Welcome to the Asahina family!" **

"Hold on everyone." Said Ms. Miwa. "Before everyone goes home. I would like my new daughter Rose to come sing her song she made for us on her wedding day." Rose nodded and went up. She gave the flowers to Ema real quick. When Rose was up there she can remember the audience's face and their smiles. She felt like she was back with the band.

"This is a song that I always wanted to say to my new family. Those important words but could never say it." Said Rose. "So here we go!" The music started to play. Rose waited for her cue until she finally begin to sing.

_kinou to wa chigau jibun ni _

_kitto nareru yo hoppu suteppu de janpu_

The brothers were surprise to hear her sing.

_kimi to deatte kara mainchi dotabata na nda_

_warattari okottari abaretari taihen_

_kimi to deaeta kara mainichi wauwaku na nda _

_subettari korondari sore mo tanoshii_

_sou ieba ima made chanto ienakatta kotoba ga aru nda._

The brothers all thought her voice was like an angel.

"Amazing." Said Tsubaki.

"Yeah." Said Azusa.

"She is just like back then." Said Futo.

_arigatou ookiku kansha!_

_terekusai kedo kokoro kara omotteru yo_

_arigatou zenbu ni kansha!_

_sunao ni ieru sore mo kimi no okage ka na_

_dareka to kurabete mo nannimor naranai nda _

_kattari maketari toka imi wakannai shi _

_dare ni mo nai mono o dare demo motteru nda_

_sore ga wakaru no ni sukoshi jikan ga kakaru_

_dake tte ki ga tsuita no wa kimi ga soba ni itekureta kara de ne_

"No wonder Red Rose was so popular." Said Ukyo.

"Yeah, her voice is definitely beautiful." Said Masaomi.

"She is like a true princess!" Said Wataru.

"She sure is something special." Said Louis.

_kinou to was chigau jibun ni_

_kitto nareru yo kimi to ireba sou omou _

_arigatou ima iitakute_

_sora ni mukatte hoppu suteppu de janpu_

"Wow." Said Subaru.

"Incredible." Said Yusuke.

"She really does surprise everyone." Said Iori.

"That is for sure." Said Haruka.

_arigatou ookiku kansha!_

_terekusai kedo kokoro kara omotteru yo_

_arigatou zenbu ni kansha!_

"We'll come back Rose." Said Ema.

Juli was really happy to hear her sing. 'Glad to see you still love singing.'

_sunao ni ieru sore mo kimi no okage ka na_

_kinou to wa chigau jibun ni_

_kitto nareru yo kimi to ireba sou omou_

_ariagtou ima iitakute_

_sora ni mukatte hoppu suteppu de janpu._

Rose stopped her singing and smiled at the audience. "I hope you guys like it. Thank you very much." Everyone clamped and Ema ran up to her sister hugging her.

"You were amazing Rose!" Said Ema.

"Onee-chan..." Said Rose smiling back and hugging her sister. "Thank you." Everyone saw this scene and couldn't help to feel with happiness while clamping.

**I hope you guys like the song. I thought it was going to be long a chapter but I guess it wasn't. If you are wondering what this song is. It is called Arigatou~Ookiku Kansha~from Shugo Chara. Sorry if my grammar was wrong including my spelling.**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like the song from the previous chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do now own Vampire Knight.**

Chapter 4

Tsubaki and Azusa were wearing what look like military uniforms. The colors are green with a red tie. Rose, Ema, and Yusuke were listening to Tsubaki and Azusa's performance. Rose was wearing a white t-shit with her blue jacket and gray short pants with black socks that reach above her knees [like Ema's].

"Welcome to the morning session of the announcement event for the new game "Panzer of the Dead!" Said Tsubaki. Millions of girls were screaming his name.

"I'm Tsubaki Asahina and I play the role of Walter Schroif."

"And I'm Azusa Asahina, and I play the role of Michael Wittmann. I hope you enjoy everything we have prepared for you today." Rose and Ema were amazed to see Tsubaki and Azusa like this. Tsubaki looked at Rose and gave her a smile plus a wink. He did the same thing for Ema.

"Tsuba-nii-san, you bastard..." Said Yusuke.

"We are going to have blast today!" Said Tsubaki.

* * *

><p>They were now in Azusa and Tsubaki's green room.<p>

"Good job!" Said Tsubaki.

"Job well done." Said Azusa.

"Come on, toast with us." Said Tsubaki.

"But we were not involved..." Said Ema. Rose nodded her head in agreement. Azusa cared two bottles of tea and walked over to Rose and Ema.

"You're our little sisters, so you're totally a part of this." Said Azusa. "Tea okay with you two?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Said Rose taking the tea from Azusa and so did Ema.

"So? Did you two have fun?" Said Azusa.

"I was super cool, wasn't I?" Said Tsubaki. Rose chuckle a little bit so she couldn't answer him, but of course Ema answered him.

"Yes! We've never been to an event like this before, but we love video games, so we had fun."

"Yeah, it was really fun. I must say you totally cool Tsubaki to make all the girls scream over you." Said Rose laughing a little bit.

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Azusa.

"By the way, when is it going to be released?" Said Ema.

"I think it's being released next year. Ill ask Natsume about the details." Said Tsubaki.

"Natsume?" Said Ema.

"Yeah, because his company is the one making this game." Said Tsubaki. Rose pouted.

"Awwwww. I was hoping it was going to be come earlier." Said Rose.

"Rose, you know it takes time for the company to make the games." Said Ema. Rose just kept pouting. Tsubaki chuckle a little to see his little sister pout like that so cute.

"I know! I'll tell him to send you a disc of the game in development, Rose." Said Tsubaki. Rose looked at Tsubaki.

"What? Really?" Said Rose.

"Leave it to me." Said Tsubaki. Rose had a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, Tsubaki." Said Rose. Ema sighed and patted Rose's head.

"You are way too spoiled." Said Ema. Rose looked at Ema blushing and laughing a little.

"You know you love me, Onee-chan." Said Rose hugging Ema from behind.

"Excuse me, but I'm here, too." Said Yusuke finally getting their attention.

"Oh, you're still here?" Said Tsubaki.

"Anyway, you're toasting and all you've got are water and tea?" Said Yusuke. Azusa throw tea at Yusuke.

"We have the afternoon session coming up." Said Azusa. Ema and Rose looked at Azusa and Tsubaki.

"Besides, we've got an important audition, so no alcohol for us." Said Tsubaki.

"An important audition?" Said Ema who trying to loosen Rose's hug.

"Yeah, it's still top secret, so I can't tell you two the title, but the anime that got us into being voice actors got greenlit to do a new series, and they're holding an audition for the lead role." Said Tsubaki.

"More like just you and not "us." Said Azusa. Rose release Ema and walked next to her.

"I set out to become a voice actor and that influenced you to become one, too so it's the same thing, right?" Said Tsubaki.

"The show that led you to become a voice actor..." Said Yusuke. "Oh, that..." Tsubaki covered Yusuke mouth.

"I told you it's top secret, didn't I?" Said Tsubaki moving his hand away. "You better not talk about it at school or anything until it's announced."

"R-Right..." Said Yusuke.

"An important role... I hope you get it." Said Ema.

"Yeah, I bet it's going to be hard with the other contest so don't give up." Said Rose.

"Yeah." Said Tsubaki. "But even though I don't have any real basis for saying this, I just feel sure about this one."

"When Tsubaki says that, he's never wrong." Said Azusa.

"No hold on Tsubaki." Said Rose. Everyone looked at Rose. "I'm glad you have the confidants for this role, but you must remember that having just having great confidants doesn't mean you can get the part. You need to keep practicing until the end." Ema laughed a little bit to see everyone's shocked faces.

"You see Rose was in a band so she understand this stuff." Said Ema.

**"Huh?" **They all said.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard of Red Rose?" Said Rose.

"Oh, yeah. I have heard about that. They saw the lead singer quit because of family reasons." Said Yusuke.

"We'll your looking at the lead singer from the band." Said Rose. Everyone, except Ema, was shocked. Rose laughed. "Anyway, I would like to know about the roles Tsubaki is trying to get."

"We'll I heard Azusa-nii-san was trying for the audition as well, right?" Said Yusuke. Ema and Rose was looking at Azusa.

"Well, yeah." Said Azusa. "But the part I'm auditioning for isn't the lead, but for the role of the hero's rival."

"The two of you costarring as rivals sound wonderful." Said Ema. Rose nodded.

"Yeah. Two brothers fighting each other sounds awesome." Said Rose.

"Right~?" Said Tsubaki. "Once we get the role, you two will be the first to know, so expect good news."

**"We will!"**

* * *

><p>Rose, Ema, and Yusuke were know home.<p>

"We have returned just now." Said Ema.

"We're back." Said Rose as they are walking downstairs.

"Chii! Roe!" Said Juli running to them and landed on Ema's shoulder. Rose smiled at Juli rubbing his back.

"Was everything okay?" Said Juli. "You two had Tsubaki and Yusuke with you guys, so I was worried." Rose spoke to him in a whisper.

"The event was a lot of fun." Said Rose.

"Would you two mind if I leave things here to you?" Said Ukyo. "I have trial tomorrow and I would like to prepare for it."

"Alright, we understand." Said Ema.

"Incidentally, Wataru is the only one who has finished eating. Tsubaki and Azusa both have work, Iori is attending lectures, Louis is working a late shift, and the schedule indicates they'll all be eating out. The rest of them do not appear to have anything going on, but no one has come home... I thought Yusuke was with you two?"

"Yusuke said he was dropping by a bookstore to buy study guides." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Ukyo. "If he intends to go to the same college as you two, he will need to put in a certain amount of effort to do so, after all. I am relieved to hear that Yusuke seems aware of that in his own way." Rose's phone starting to ring. Rose looked at her phone to see a text message from...

"Futo-kun?" Said Rose. 'I'm not only one in the house so I can't say Fu-chan.'

"That twisted pop star, huh?" Said Juli. The text message says...

'_The tapping for the year end special running late, so I'll be staying overnight today. Once I have time, let's watch another movie together. My adorable Rose-nee-chan. 3'_

Rose sweat-drop and she can hear Juli hissing at the text message.

"So, what did Futo say?" Said Ukyo. Rose looked at Ukyo.

"Oh, it seems his taping session is running late, so he'll be staying overnight today." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Ukyo. Ema's phone started to ringing. She looked to see that Kaname called her. Rose didn't know what they were talking about, but suddenly Juli started to get really mad and hung up the phone. Then Rose's phone was ringing again. She sees this time Masaomi was calling her.

"Masaomi?" Said Rose. She answered the phone.

"Mochi, mochi. Masaomi?" Said Rose.

"Yes." Said Masaomi.

"That seemingly harmless eldest son, huh?" Said Juli. "But he's a damn scoundrel, calling Roe directly!"

"So, hey, I have a patient who took a sudden turn for the worse, so I can't come home." Said Masaomi.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Said Rose.

"I appreciate that. I need to go now." Said Masaomi hanging up. Rose looked at her phone.

"It seems Masaomi will be staying at the hospital again today." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Ukyo. "But why are they all calling your guy's cell phone?"

"Huh?" Said Ema.

"Such calls had always used to come to me, so..." Said Ukyo.

"Oh..." Said Rose. "Um..."

"Then, I will leave the rest to you two." Said Ukyo walking upstairs.

"I'm home." Said Subaru walking down stairs.

**"Welcome back."** Said Rose and Ema.

"H-Hey, where's everybody else?" Said Subaru.

"It seems everyone is coming home late today." Said Ema.

"We'll get dinner ready right away." Said Rose walking in the kitchen with Ema behind her.

"P-Please." Said Subaru.

Subaru, Rose, and Ema were eating in the dinning table. Ema and Rose was watching at how fast Subaru was eating the food.

"Thanks for the food." Said Subaru finishing everything including the water.

"Restless sort of guy, isn't he?" Said Juli. Rose tilted her head to side in a confusing why he hate so fast? Subaru was walking out of the dinning table but stop to look at them.

"Right now, I've been dropped from the line-up and I'm not in any games, but I'll get back in the regular line-up for sure, so... When I do, I want you two to come see me play." Said Subaru blushing. Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah, good luck, Subaru." Said Rose. Subaru nodded and walked away.

"Does he... seriously think of you as..." Said Juli.

Rose entered the building the next evening from school. She was wearing her famous blue looked in her mail box to see a package.

"Natsume." Said Rose with a smile. Rose can see Tsubaki walking from behind her.

"Oh, Tsubaki." Said Rose turning to him. Tsubaki turned to look at Rose. "The game arrived from Natsume. Thank you very much." Rose looked at Tsubaki one more time to see him with a sad expression, but replace it with a smile. 'Tsbuaki?' He walked out of the house but see Azusa enter the house breathing heavily.

"Have you seen Tsubaki?" Said Azusa.

"He just went out..." Said Rose. "Is something wrong?" Azusa didn't answer her as he walked out of the house. 'What is going on?' Rose walked into her room.

"I'm home." Said Rose. Rose can see Juli waiting for her on her bed. "Is Onee-chan studying again, Juli?"

"Welcome back, Roe." Said Juli. "Yes, she is. I waited her to see you."

"Thank you, Juli." Said Rose with a sad expression.

"Is something the matter?" Said Juli.

"Yeah. I saw Tsubaki and Azusa downstairs, but..." Said Rose. "something must've happen...It's really strange."

"Those guys are always strange." Said Juli. Rose walked to her bed. "By the way, what's that, Roe?" Rose pulled out the disc in the package.

"This?" Said Rose. "Natsume sent me and Onee-chan a disc of the game in development. But Onee-chan is studying so... I want to be the first one to check it out, before." Rose gave Juli a goofy grin as she put the disc in her game player.

"Oh, Tsubaki and Azusa's triplet brother." Said Juli. Rose was know in her blue and white pajamas playing the video game. Rose kept talking about what the game is like and how it works, how their is new challenges and anything that surprises her in the game. She can hear Tsubaki's and Azusa's voice playing in the characters.

"For some reason, I can hear Azusa's voice with more emotions than Tsubaki's." Said Rose. "But... Tsubaki's voice also has a strong sense that makes you just want to keep trying and not give up, his voice does make me happy. Tsubaki and Azusa really are both amazing."

"So this is the power of professional voice acting." Said Juli. Rose played the game all the way until the sun shine up to the sky. Her room was mess and Juli was sleeping next her. She kept trying to pass the one level she tried, but no matter what she can't pass it. Rose looked at her desk to see Natsume's business card and had a great idea.

* * *

><p>It was night<p>

Rose was wearing her school uniform but her hair got mess up, so she decided to tie in pony tail. She in a restaurant waiting for Natsume.

'I wonder why I can't relax...' Rose thought. 'I've done this thing before. Maybe it's been while?' Rose sees Natsume's entering the restaurant. Natsume turned to look at her.

"You go here awfully early. Did you wait long?" Said Natsume.

"No, don't worry about." Said Rose. Rose can hear people whispering and someone saying girlfriend. Rose start to blush a full pink. 'Th-They think I'm his girlfriend?'

"You look flushed. Do you have fever or something?" Said Natsume.

"N-No." Said Rose. "By the way, I didn't order anything so I wanted to wait for you. Since I was the one who asked you to come and meet me, I'll pay."

"Good attitude." Said Natsume. "If you'd planned to make me pay from the start, I wouldn't have stood for it, but it's fine. I'll treat you."

"Huh? Oh... we'll then thank you very much." Said Rose.

"So how are things at home?" Said Natsume.

"Oh, yes, it's been 4 months, so me and Onee-chan gotten pretty used to things." Said Rose.

"I see. I'm glad to hear it." Said Natsume. "So where are you getting suck?"Rose and Natsume were talking about the video game that Rose kept stuck on. He was pretty surprise to know she has been working on that for couple of hours. He explain a lot of the game and she asked question. Rose wrote all this stuff down that can help her beat the level. Natsume had a call from Azusa.

"Azusa?" Said Rose. Natsume picked up the phone and she heard something about Tsubaki. 'Tsubaki... is he alright?'

"What's wrong?" Said Rose.

"Tsubaki apparently didn't come home yesterday and Azusa seems worried." Said Natsume. "Wait, do you know anything?" She remembered the sad face that was on Tsubaki and Azusa asking a question.

"Tsubaki went out early yesterday evening and Azusa went after him, but..." Said Rose. "Do you know why Tsubaki is like this? Or do you suppose something happened?"

"Could it be...about that?" Said Natsume.

"So something did happened?" Said Rose.

"Oh, well..." Said Natsume.

"Please tell me." Said Rose. "I want to help in anyway I can." 'I just don't want to see those brothers with those kind of expression on their face. Tsubaki... Azusa...'

"Well, the truth is, I heard something at work." Said Natsume. "It was about an anime show."

"You mean the anime show that Tsubaki and Azusa were auditioning for?" Said Rose. Natsume nodded his head.

"We're a video game company, but a lot of our projects use voice actors, too, so we hear all kinds of things through those channels." Said Natsume. "It hasn't been officially announced yet, so I won't name the title, but a certain anime is the reason Tsubaki got into voice acting, and a new series got greenlit for that anime. "

"They two of them were definitely confident on getting their parts on that anime." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Natsume. "And ever since that news came out, Tsubaki's been saying he wants to play the lead. He's popular right now, so the producer seemed enthusiastic about it, too..."

"So then..." Said Rose.

"But when the cast was announced, the lead had gone to another voice actor." Said Natsume. "In the end, Tsubaki wasn't chosen."

"Tsubaki..." Said Rose. "Wait, why?"

"A lot goes into it, like how his voice balances with the other actors." Said Natsume.

"Tsubaki wanted that role so badly, too..." Said Rose. 'No wonder he feels bad about it. Then why was Azusa...'

"The story didn't end their." Said Natsume. "The voice actor that was chosen to play the lead instead of Tsubaki was Azusa." Rose's eyes went wide.

'It all makes sense now.' Rose thought. 'Azusa must have felt guilty and wanted to talk with Tsubaki about that. And Tsubaki was sad that he didn't get the role.'

"But Azusa said he was auditioning for a different role." Said Rose.

"It's not unusual to win a different role than the one you auditioned for." Said Natsume.

"But they are brothers and if it's a role that has special meaning for Tsubaki, then of course Azusa will feel guilty and not take the role." Said Rose.

"I won't say I'm entirely unsympathetic, but I question the idea of agonizing over this sort of thing." Said Natsume. "He's been chosen, so it's his job as a professional to live up to those expectations. But well, just leave them alone."

'Even though say that...' Rose thought.

"There's nothing big brotherly about guys in their 20s having a teenage little sister worrying about them." Said Natsume. Rose and Natsume were done with the restaurant and was walking in the busy city.

"I feel bad having you walk me back." Said Rose.

"Just until we're close to the station. Don't let it bother you." Said Natsume. "It's dark already, after all. As a big brother, I could hardly abandon my underage little sister."

"I guess the city is in Christmas mode already." Said Rose.

"Yeah." Said Natsume.

"The lights are very pretty." Said Rose. Natsume nodded his head.

"Do you have plans?" Said Natsume.

"No, not really." Said Rose.

"Whoa, whoa, I don't want to hear such lonely words from a high school girl." Said Natsume. Rose pouted. Natsume couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then, what about you, Natsume?" Said Rose. They stop in the middle of the city. Natsume turned to Rose.

"Come one. Christmas is when toy makers rake in their biggest profits. There's no way I can take time off at a busy time like that." Said Natsume. Rose smiled.

"Whoa, Whoa, I don't want to hear those words from a work alcoholic big brother." Said Rose. Natsume smiled.

"Trying to get back at me, huh? Very cute, imouto-chan." Said Natsume patting her head.

"We'll then I guess we both don't have any personal plans." Said Rose.

"Touche." Said Natsume. "Do you always wear your hair up like that?"

"Sometimes." Said Rose. "I put my hair because it makes it easier for my head, plus my hair long so it kinda gets in my face."

"I see. Then..." Said Natsume putting his scarf around Rose. "It's a little early to call it a Christmas present, but I can't do anything for you on the day of, so this is in lieu of that."

"But..." Said Rose.

"For my poor little sister with no plans." Said Natsume. Natsume removed her hair that was pulled int the scarf and pulled down the hair tie. Part of Rose's hair was in front and part of it was in the back. Natsume stroked Rose's hair and brought to his lips. "Merry Christmas." Rose can feel her cheeks heat up and Natsume let her hair go.

"Natsume." Said Rose. He patted her head.

"Later." Said Natsume. "Can't afford to be catching any colds in this busy time." Natsume walked off. Rose smiled looking at Natsume holding on to the scarf.

* * *

><p>Rose was walking home she looked up to see her sister's room still lit.<p>

'Onee-chan...' Rose thought saying. She looks ahead to see Azusa siting down on the stairs in front of the trees. 'Azusa?'

"Azusa?" Said Rose walking to him. He stands up.

"Oh, welcome back." Said Azusa. He looks at the door in front of the house.

"Your worried about Tsubaki, aren't you?" Said Rose.

"Yeah." Said Azusa.

"But you know if you want too long you'll catch a cold. It will affect on your work." Said Rose.

"I don't have any work that would have a problem with that." Said Azusa.

"But the new anime..." Said Rose.

"What?" Said Azusa looking at Rose.

"Sorry, I heard it from Natsume." Said Rose.

"No, it doesn't matter anymore." Said Azusa. "I'm planning to turn down that role anyway."

"What? Why?" Said Rose.

"You heard, didn't you? I can't do it." Said Azusa.

"Are you fine with that?" Said Rose. "Even if it is fro Tsubaki's sake... Baka. Turning down the role for someone's difference is..."

"Keep mouthing off and I'm going to get angry." Said Azusa. "That role belongs to Tsubaki."

"So that's it you feel guilty. But..." Said Rose remembering what Natsume said to her. "You were the one who was chosen." Azusa's eyes were wide. "I'm sure you understand what it's like to be chosen. Besides, I like you voice, Azusa."

"That's enough!" Said Azusa. "No matter what anyone says, that's the one role I can't do. So I'm turning it down, I won't do it. Besides, once I turn it down, the role will..."

"Okay, then..." Said Rose. Azusa looked at Rose to see in her eyes that she is confident on what she is going to say next. "Then let me ask you something. Do you really think Tsubaki wants you to turn down this role?" Azusa's eyes were wide. "Plus if you were going to turn down and Tsubaki was going to get the role... it kinda feels like he won't be happy with that."

"That's not true..." Said Azusa.

"I wouldn't be happy." Said someone. We turned to see who was talking to see Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki." Said Azusa. Rose walked to the stairs to in front of the tree siting down.

"Aw, man." Said Tsubaki. "And here I spent the whole night awake, thinking about how to talk you into it... I was going to come out at the end and set you straight. My moment in the spotlight." Rose chuckle a little. "But it's kind of like you took it all from me." Tsubaki looked at Rose.

"Sorry~" Said Rose sarcastically. Tsubaki walked up to Azusa a little closer.

"Azusa, do it for me." Said Tsubaki. "I don't want it to be anybody else. I'm your number one fan in the whole wide world, so I want to hear it. Will you let me hear that role in your voice, Azusa?"

"Tsubaki... Alright." Said Azusa. Rose stood up looking at them with a smile.

"Thanks, Azusa." Said Tsubaki.

"I'll put on my best performance." Said Azusa.

"Damn straight." Said Tsubaki. " I wouldn't let you get away with a half-ass performance." Rose walked up to them. "Then let's pinky-swear. Come one, go call your manager right away. And get it settled. Okay?"

"Okay." Said Azusa. Azusa walked inside the house leaving Tsubaki and Rose.

"Hey." Said Tsubaki. Rose looked at Tsubaki. "Come keep me company for my consolation party." Rose chuckle but nodded her head. They were know at the lake where cherry blossoms grow.

"Well, to be honest, am I disappointed? Sure." Said Tsubaki. " I was the one who first wanted to become a voice actor and I was supposed to have dragged Azusa into it, but somewhere along the way, he'd surpassed me. It's always been like that. Azusa's come out to top, no matter what we did. Even though we're supposed to have been born from the same egg... Seriously speaking, Azusa's the better actor. I can see it, too. That's why they were right to decide the way they did. It's because I know that...that I feel disappointed." Rose can see him trembling.

"There will be many people who will surpass you, Tsubaki. You just need to keep on trying and work hard." Said Rose. "I'm sure Azusa would feel guilty, plus their are some things that you surpass him. It's kinda of weird way that twins work."

"Yeah." Said Tsubaki turning around to face Rose. "That remind me..."

"What?" Said Rose.

"There's something I want to ask you." Said Tsubaki.

"What is it?" Said Rose.

"Earlier, you told Azusa that you like his voice, remember?" Said Tsubaki. "Then, what about me?"

"Of course I like your voice too, Tsubaki." Said Rose with a smile. "Azusa's voice has emotions when he plays his part, but... your voice makes me really happy." Tsubaki's eyes were wide. Rose was blushing a full pink. "I don't know how to say it and I don't know anything about voice actors either. Your voice always make me want to smile, make me laugh, your voice has something that makes not to give up. Plus it doesn't matter who's better than who." Tsubaki can see her long hair framing her face showing her big brown eyes and pink lips. "I want you to stay true to you, Tsubaki. I don't want you to make that sad face. There will be roles that only you can play. So...Oh, I'm so sorry. Talking big like-"

Before Rose can finish she can feel Tsubaki's hand on her arms and his lips on her's. Rose's eyes were wide. Tsubaki pulled away looking at her.

"Sorry." Said Tsubaki. "But you know, for a depressed boy to get back on his feet, the thing he needs most is a kiss from a cute girl." Tsubaki wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again but Rose didn't close her eyes, instead she tries to push him away.

"Tsubaki..." Said Rose.

"Don't push me away." Said Tsubaki forcing her to kiss him back. Rose never felt like this before even the video's she had to take for her songs. She can feel Tsubaki's tongue on her lips. She blush a deep red. She tried to gasp for air but Tsubaki slipped his tongue in her mouth. Rose felt so weak on her knees and feel Tsubaki's tongue exploring her mouth. She felt like she was going to fall so she closed her eyes and grabbed onto Tsubaki's jacket. It felt like forever until Tsubaki finally release her, and sees her breath heavy and her cheeks a deep red blush. Tsubaki was happy that he was the only to see her make a face like that.

"By the way, it's been bothering me for a while now, but..." Said Tsubaki speaking in her ear.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"Isn't this scarf men's wear?" Said Tsubaki. Tsubaki released his arms around Rose and put his hands on her arms looking at her. "Not only that, but the design is pretty in line with my tastes, too... It kind of ticks me off..." Rose finally calm down her deep red blush is gone and is looking at Tsubaki shocked.

'Tsubaki...' Rose thought.

**I hope you guys like this Chapter. I still have many ideas on for the next chapter. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Brothers conflict.**

Chapter 5

Rose and Ema were looking in the kitchen. When she suddenly heard hear Ema gasp looking at the fridge.

"What up, Onee-?" Said Rose looking at the refrigerator .

"What's wrong?" Said Tsubaki.

"Did you hit your hand, Ema-onee-chan?" Said Wataru.

"There's nothing here to make dinner with..." Said Ema.

"That's not like the Kyo-nii we know." Said Azusa.

"He's had a lot of trials to deal with lately, so..." Said Masaomi.

"Must be tough to be a grand old lawyer." Said Tsubaki.

"Me and Onee-chan will go to the grocery store to get some food." Said Rose ready to head out the door, but Tsubaki stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulder. Rose looked up at Tsubaki.

"Today, it's just us, plus Subaru, so we could go out, don't you think?" Said Tsubaki. Rose's face was full pink when she remembered the kiss. It was her first kiss in real life and it was nothing like she expected. Tsubaki say her blush and couldn't help but be happy to know he makes her have that expression.

"Are we eating out?" Said Wataru. "A family restaurant?"

"Family restaurants are boring, too." Said Azusa.

"Then, cherry blossoms! Let's go picnic under the cherry blossoms!" Said Wataru. "We haven't gone yet! I want a cherry blossom picnic! Cherry blossoms! Cherry blossoms! Cherry blossoms!" Wataru kept repeating that over and over.

"That sounds alright." Said Azusa.

"Going for a night viewing of the cherry blossoms isn't a bad idea." Said Masaomi.

"But for Subaru..." Said Ema standing in front of the kitchen next to Rose.

"I'll let him know, so it'll be fine." Said Tsubaki. "While I'm at it, I guess I'll give Natsume a call, too, since he's likely to be free." Wataru was in front of Rose and Ema.

"Let's go! Let's go! Cherry blossom picnic!" Said Wataru.

"If it's just some karaage fried chicken, me and Onee-chan can make that." Said Rose.

"We'll at least make that much." Said Ema.

"Yay!" Said Wataru. "Onee-chans's fried chicken! Onee-chans's fried chicken!" He keeps repeating running around the table.

"Nothing but convenience store food would be dull, so I'd say, yes, please." Said Masaomi holding onto Wataru's collar.

"And don't forget the beer." Said Azusa.

* * *

><p>Rose and Ema is having a great time at the picnic under the cherry blossoms. Rose was wearing a black shirt and white skirt with her blue jean jacket. She didn't hair like Ema's instead she decided to keep her hair down and braid two sides of her hair, one left and one right. Rose was laughing from Tsubaki's singing. Rose looked at the corner of her to see Natsume. Rose waved her hand to him.<p>

"Natsume!" Said Rose smiling. Natsume couldn't help but think she looks cute when she smiles.

"Oh, Natsume." Said Azusa.

"Welcome, Nat!" Said Wataru.

"Glad you make it." Said Ema.

"Took you a while to get here." Said Masaomi.

"You guys are pretty far gone already." Said Natsume. "It looks like you would've done fine without me."

"On, no, you don't." Said Azusa making him sit down. "It's not everyday we have these events, so participate as much as you can. You already lack the cooperative spirit as it is because you live alone."

"Yes, yes. The cooperative spirit, huh?" Said Natsume. Natsume was looking at Tsubaki to see he was done singing to the ladies. "Sheesh. He's older, but he's as noisy as ever."

"As they say, 'what is learned in the cradle'...right?" Said Azusa. Ema gave Natsume a drink.

"Here you are, Natsume." Said Ema. "Please."

"Thank you." Said Natsume receiving the drink.

"We're sorry to spring this cherry blossom picnic on you when you're busy." Said Rose.

"Nah." Said Natsume. Rose looked at Ema and decided to take the Karaage her and Ema made to show Natsume.

"Help yourself." Said Rose. "All the food here is store-bought, though."

"Onee-chans's made the karaage fried chicken." Said Wataru.

"Wataru, it was mostly Rose who made karaage." Said Ema.

"Onee-chan!" Said Rose blushing. Natsume took one piece of karaage.

"Then..." Said Natsume. Rose was looking at Natsume. "What're you look at me like you're worried for? It's good." Rose breath of relief.

"I'm glad." Said Rose smiling. "That's such a relief."

* * *

><p>It was night<p>

"Huh?" Said Ema.

"What's up, Onee-chan?" Said Rose.

"We are running low on drinks." Said Ema.

"Oh." Said Rose standing up. "I'll go to the store and get some more. I'll be back."

"Be careful." Said Ema.

"Yes ma'am!" Said Rose laughing and walking away. Ema laughed a little. Rose was walking up the stairs when she spotted Subaru.

"You... alone?" Said Subaru.

"We were running a little low on drinks, so..." Said Rose.

"Then I'll help." Said Subaru.

"Huh? Ah well then... thank you." Said Rose. Subaru walked away to the store and Rose followed him. "I'm sorry. You must be tired from practice."

"I figure you could use a hand." Said Subaru.

"Huh? I'm not that weak, Subaru." Said Rose pouting. Subaru flicked her forehead.

"I know that, baka." Said Subaru starting to walk again. "But you are a girl. Speaking of which, where's the little guy? The one that is always with you and your sister."

"Oh, you mean Juli?" Said Rose. "Juli is...not feeling well."

They were now walking back to the picnic. Subaru holding the bags and Rose was walking behind him.

"Isn't it heavy?" Said Rose.

"No." Said Subaru. They didn't talk after that. It was completely silent, they can only hear their footsteps, until Subaru finally broke the silence.

"You know..."

"Yes?" Said Rose.

"About what I said the other day..." Said Subaru. Rose nodded. "My next game... come see for sure, okay?" Rose nodded her head.

"Sure, me and Onee-chan would love..." Rose was cut off by Subaru.

"No." Said Subaru. Rose was little confused and looked at Subaru. "I only want you to see me play." Rose's eyes were wide.

'Why doesn't want Onee-chan to come and see the game too?' Rose thought.

"I... want to win in front of you." Said Subaru. Rose didn't say anything but just looked ahead. They finally reached the picnic when they Tsubaki laughing, Ema laughing and sweat drop, and everyone else was just laughing.

"Hey, Natsume, you drinking?" Said Tsubaki. "Come on! Drink some more!"

"You've had too much to drink, Tsubaki." Said Azusa.

"Oh, Subaru." Said Masaomi. They all looked at Subaru and Rose.

"What's this? The two of you showing up together." Said Tsubaki. "Is this just a coincidence?"

"Of course it's a coincidence." Said Subaru. Rose looked at Ema to see a little hesitating on what to do. "Huh? Where's Wataru?" Everyone's attention was on Wataru when they say him leaning against fence to poke the duck with the stick.

"Watch out!" Said Ema. Natsume was running to Wataru when he fell back and tripped Natsume to fall in the pond.

"Natsume!" Said Rose. Tsubaki walked to the pond to help Natsume.

"Here we go~. Heave-ho~!" Said Tsubaki. "Come on, hang on tight."

"Aw, Nat, you're all wet." Said Wataru. "Why did you fall in the pond?"

"Natsume-nii likes to swim." Said Tsubaki.

"Really?" Said Wataru.

"Yup, really! See~?" Said Tsubaki letting Natsume go to make him fall in the pond and Tsubaki laughing.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" Said Rose startling the 3. Rose ran up to Natsume. "Here Natsume." She said reaching her hand to him. Natsume grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." Said Natsume with a smile. Rose was blushing seeing him smile so kindly.

"No problem." Said Rose pulling on Natsume. Tsubaki watched this with a slight frown. Natsume was know siting down on floor while Rose was whipping off water from her handkerchief.

"Are you alright, Natsume?" Said Rose. "A handkerchief might not be of much use, but..."

"Thank you." Said Natsume. "Was it really a coincidence?"

"Huh?" Said Rose. Rose can see sadness in his eyes.

"That you ran into Subaru along the way?" Said Natsume. Rose was a little worried to see his face like that.

"It was just a coincidence." Said Rose.

"Natsume." Said Azusa. "Sorry for Tsubaki pulling that stunt on you."

"Not like it's anything new." Said Natsume.

"Now this is what they call a 'tall drink of water'!" Said Tsubaki laughing.

"Tsubaki!" Said Rose. Tsubaki looked at Rose with a serious look to see her eyes with worried and little bit of anger. Rose only sighed. 'Can he ever stop with the jokes.'

"Why don't you take a shower at our place before you go?" Said Azusa. Natsume was holding on to the handkerchief that Rose gave him.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Said Natsume looking at Rose and Ema who was with Wataru.

"Wataru, did you get wet at all?" Said Ema.

"Nope! I'm not Nat! I'd never fall in!" Said Wataru.

"Because you're smart." Said Ema.

"Onee-chan..." Said Rose. Ema looked at Rose. "that was kinda a mean to say that. Natsume heard what you said." Ema was frantic.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Said Ema. Rose couldn't help but laugh at her sister. Natsume was looking at Rose's smile.

'She really is better smiling...cute.' Natsume thought.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning.<p>

Rose and Ema were in their uniforms and their hair was tied the same. They were looking at the cherry blossom when the wind started to blow fast.

"We should sweep this up later." Said Ema. Rose nodded her head. They ran in the house trying to get the broom to sweep the cherry blossom petal from the ground, but once they return it was gone.

"Oh?" Said Ema.

"What happened to the cherry blossom petals?" Said Rose. They first see Subaru. Ema and Subaru were talking. Rose sees Iori walking to the doors with bag full of cherry blossom petals.

"Welcome back." Said Iori.

"Iori." Said Rose. "We're home." Rose can see from the corner of her eye that Subaru was walking inside.

"What's wrong?" Said Iori.

"Nothing..." Said Rose looking at Iori. "I just felt bad that he did the sweeping."

"It's okay, because that's Subaru-nii's job." Said Iori.

"Job?" Said Rose.

"We all have our jobs around the condo." Said Iori.

"Then, those beautiful flower beds, too?" Said Rose.

"That's my job." Said Iori.

"They are very beautiful." Said Rose. "I can tell you take great care of flowers. By any chance, were those flowers from you, too? When I was in bed sick shortly after I arrived here, someone sent me red roses... was that you, Iori?"

"Yeah, I guess." Said Iori.

"Roses are my favorite flowers. I wonder if that's why my mother gave me the name Rose." Said Rose laughing a little.

"We'll you are pretty like a rose." Said Iori. Rose was blushing when he said that.

"Um... um... thank you." Said Rose.

"I'm glad that you like the flowers." Said Iori. Rose nodded her head.

"I felt really happy looking at the flowers." Said Rose.

"Then, here." Said Iori holding a tulip to her. Rose was in her room and Juli was looking at the tulip angrily.

"In the language of flowers, a red tulip means 'declaration of love'!" Said Juli. "Roe, who gave this to you?!"

"Iori. But there's way it was for a declaration of love." Said Rose playing her video game. "He was trying to be nice."

"No! The males in this house are perpetually in mating season mode and you can't let your guard down!" Said Juli.

'Mating season mode?' Rose thought. She sighed. "Oh, Juli..." Rose suddenly remember about the kiss with Tsubaki and tried to shake the memory from her head. 'What am I thinking? He was just depress, just depress...still that was my first kiss.'

Rose was walking down stairs when she sees Ema, Ukyo, and Haruka all together in the kitchen. Ukyo was flustered and Ema was trying to get her point straight.

"What's going on?" Said Rose walking down standing next to Haruka. Everyone looked at Rose.

"Rose." Said Ema. Rose looked at Haruka.

"When did you get back?" Said Rose.

"Not to long ago. But get this Rose-chan, Ukyo put his arms around Ema and they were fooling around in the kitchen." Said Haruka. Rose looked at him and sees that he was teasing them.

"Oh!" Said Rose. Rose looked at Ema. "Wait a go, Onee-chan. I knew you were popular but man even with our brothers. Naughty Onee-chan." Rose was laughing.

"Rose!" Said Ema. Suddenly Juli jumped on Ukyo face. "Juli!"

"First the red tulip for Roe and now this!" Said Juli. Rose stopped laughing a looked at Juli and Ukyo. "The damned males of this household are unbelievable!" Rose walked to Julil.

"Okay, Juli that is enough." Said Rose but Juli didn't listen as they both fell to the floor.

"You're attended by an exceedingly determined knight, aren't you two?" Said Haruka.

Ema was know in Rose's room both looking at Juli who was angry.

"I swear! If I didn't serve as your knight, who would protect you two, Roe, Chii?" Said Juli. "Especially with Louis gone a lot of the time."

"We keep telling you, there's no need for that." Said Ema.

"No, there is a need for that!" Said Juli. Juli looked at the calendar. "What's that mark?"

"Oh, that?" Said Rose. "It's the day of Subaru's game."

"Huh?" Said Ema. "We should go then."

"Um, Onee-chan..." Said Rose.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Said Ema.

"I don't want to be rude, but Subaru wanted me to go to the game... alone." Said Rose.

"Oh. We'll that's okay, just tell how it went okay?" Said Ema. Rose nodded her head.

"What?! Are you going to cheer for him?!" Said Juli.

"Well of course." Said Rose.

"No! No! No cheering for him in a match!" Said Juli.

"But Juli... he worked really hard to get in the game the least I could do is cheer him on." Said Rose.

"Roe..." Said Juli.

"Besides, I'm only cheering him on as a big brother." Said Rose.

* * *

><p>It was the big game for Subaru. Rose was siting in the front watching the game when she feels someone hand on her shoulder. Rose was wearing her black laces, blue skirt and white shirt along with her Caribbean Blue sweater. She looked to see who it was.<p>

"I didn't know you were here." Said Natsume.

"Natsume." Said Rose.

"You alone?" Said Natsume. "What about you Onee-chan?"

"Oh. Well um... I wanted me to come alone." Said Rose.

"Oh." Said Natsume. "Do you like basketball?"

"Oh, well... not really, but it's fun knowing new things. Plus, to be truthful Subaru wanted me to be alone, he invited me." Said Rose.

"Subaru did? Why would he do that?" Said Natsume.

"I'm not so sure myself actually." Said Rose. The announcement started to come up.

"Meiji university player substitution. Number 7, Yamada, being replaced by Number14, Asahina." Rose looked to see Subaru.

"You can do it, Subaru!" Said Rose waving at him. Rose looked to see Subaru looking at her as well. Rose looked at Natsume. "Cheer him on with me, Natsume!"

"Sure." Said Natsume. Subaru made shot.

"He did it!" Said Rose smiling and clapping. She turned to Natsume. "Subaru is amazing!"

"I'd heard that he'd lost his form, but he looks alright." Said Natsume. Rose kept watching Subaru play she felt anxious on the last minute.

"Go, Subaru!" Said Natsume. Subaru made the basket. Rose clapped for him.

"Wait a go, Subaru!" Said Rose.

Rose and Natsume was now walking outside the university.

"I can't believe he made that amazing shot at the end!" Said Rose. "He was amazing! And they got the comeback win after the whistle!" Rose turned to Natsume. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm talking all big about basketball when I hardly even know about the game."

"No, it's fine." Said Natsume. "It was that exciting of a game, after all." Nstsume looked up at the sky. "Looks like we might be in for some rain. Want a ride? I have my car parked nearby."

"Oh, no, it's alright." Said Rose.

"Don't be shy. We're siblings, aren't we?" Said Natsume. For some reason Rose can feel a pain her chest when he said that, she didn't know why.

"Yes, that's true." Said Rose. Natsume's phone was ringing.

"It's a business call." Said Natsume. "Find some place where you can wait for me for a bit." With that Natsume walked to his car while Rose was waiting for him.

"Hey!" Said someone. Rose turned her head to see Subaru running towards her. Rose stand up from the bricks she was siting on.

"Subaru." Said Rose.

"I did it!" Said Subaru. Subaru put his hands on her shoulder.

"That was amazing. Um..." Said Rose. Rose was embraced by Subaru making her blush a little.

"Thank you. I owe it all to you." Said Subaru.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"Because you came. Because you watched the game." Said Subaru. "That's why I was able to do my best."

"Subaru..." Said Rose. Subaru moved so that he can face her.

"So, hey..." Said Subaru. "Do you have some guy you like?" Rose's eyes were wide.

"Huh?"

"I'm serious." Said Subaru. "Tell me. A guy you like... I mean, is there a guy you;re in a relationship with?" Rose remembered about the kiss from Tsubaki again. She tried to push that memory away.

"N-No, but..." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Subaru. "Then, I want you to stick by my side forever. From now on. Forever."

"What?" Rose's eyes were wide.

"I need you." Said Subaru.

"Subaru." Said someone. Rose turned her head to see Natsume walking toward them.

"Natsu-nii! What are you doing here?" Said Subaru.

"That's what I'd like to know." Said Natsume. "Why are you here now? What about your teammates? Your team manager? Your coach?"

"Natsu-nii..." Said Subaru.

"Don't lose your head just because you contributed a little." Said Natsume. "That is only the second round. It's not even as if you've won. Get your butt back in there. Save your moronic antics for when you've become a real first-rate 's too soon for you."

"I don't have to take this from the guy who gave up on the game half-ass." Said Subaru.

"Even if I'd continued, if I were half-ass about it, it'd be the same thing." Said Natsume. The rain started to get heavy.

"I'm sick of this." Said Subaru. "Think about what I said earlier." Rose looked at Subaru, who was walking away. She then looked down at the ground.

"Are you going out with Subaru?" Said Natsume. Rose looked at Natsume with sadness in her eyes, but then looked at the ground.

"I...I don't know anymore..." Said Rose. "Because we're siblings..." 'Why doesn't it hurt when I say that with Subaru? Why does it hurt when Natsume says it? I don't understand.' Natsume put his jacket over Rose.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Said Natsume. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

'It's not your fault. I'm just so confused.'

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Brothers Conflict.**

Chapter 6

Rose was outside with some papers in her hands. She looked through them to make sure everything is in order. She was in school but so people won't mistake her for her twin sister she decided to put her hair down.

"President!" Screamed one girl. Rose turned around.

'Yep, I'm the president of this school.' Rose thought. 'It's still a lot of work, but I get to do a good job at.'

"Vice-president." Said Rose.

"These are the new papers for the students that will be attending. They already signed everything." Said the vice-president.

"Alright. Thank you very much. I'm going to check on the front to see Onee-chan and Yusuke and see how they are doing." Said Rose walking away.

"Yes!" Said the vice-president. Rose walked all the way to the front to see Ema and Yusuke talking and see Azusa.

"Azusa?" Said Rose. Everyone turned to see Rose.

"Rose, are you working hard?" Said Azusa.

"Of course she is. After all she is the president." Said Ema. Azusa's eyes were wide.

"Hai, Hai. Onee-chan you just love telling everyone that your younger sister is the president of the school." Said Rose. Ema chuckled a little.

"President?" Said Azusa.

"Yeah. One of her friends elected her as president and everyone else in the school wanted her to become president as well." Said Yusuke.

"I was completely shocked." Said Rose sighing. "Anyway, Azusa why are you here?"

"I hadn't planned on coming myself, but today just had to be the day that Masa-nii, Kyo-nii, and Kana-nii all said they were busy. So, I had no choice but to come play the role of guardian." Said Azusa.

"Guardian?" Said Rose. "Guardian of who?"

"You're not making any sense, Azu-nii." Said Yusuke.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Said Azusa.

"What are you talking about?" Said Ema. Rose looked to see a taxi in front of the school and the person who was stepping out. The girls were screaming when the person came out.

"Wh-What the?" Said Yusuke. Azusa whispered in Rose's ear.

"This is what I'm talking about. See?" Rose was shocked when she saw the person it was...

"Isn't that Futo Asakura?" Said one of the girls.

'What?!' Rose thought.

"F-Futo?" Said Ema.

"Wh-Wha... What're you doing here?!" Said Yusuke.

"Good morning." Said Futo. "I will be enrolled at Hinode High School starting today. My name is Futo Asahina." Futo walked up to Rose. "Nice to meet you, my upperclassman." Rose looked down at her papers to see if Futo was really going to be in this school.

"Huh? Are you kidd-?" Rose looked at the names and went pale.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Said Ema. Ema looked at the papers to see Futo's name on it. "No way! He really is going to be in this school." Rose sighed and put her hand to her hand.

"Great..." Said Rose.

"President!" Screamed a boy. Everyone turned to the boy who was running to Rose. "President."

"What's wrong, chairman?" Said Rose.

"I'm sorry, but there seems to be something wrong in the gymnasium." Said the chairman.

"Are you sure?" Said Rose. "Oh great."

"I'll take care of it." Said Ema.

"Are you sure Onee-chan?" Said Rose. Ema nodded. "Okay I will take of what you have to next. Thanks a lot, Onee-chan." Ema walked with the chairman to gymnasium.

"President?" whispered Futo but then smiled.

* * *

><p>Yusuke and Rose were walking on the side of the school.<p>

"Man, that was surprise." Said Rose sighing. "I never expected that Futo had applied to our high school, even if I am the president of this school. I still didn't see it."

"I swear, what the hell is he thinking?" Said Yusuke. "It's annoying enough to be related to a pop star, but now he's going ot be with me at school, too?"

Rose coughed a little. "Have you forgotten that I was in band, Yusuke?"

"N-No, but I didn't know you at that time... plus you weren't my sister." Said Yusuke.

"True." Said Rose. "But from now on, I'll have Futo as an underclassman and you as my classmate."

'This going to be one school life that Fu-chan definitely want to make it fun. If I know him. He wants me to be part of it.' Rose thought.

"It looks like our time in high school is about to get livelier." Said Rose.

"Y-You sure are laid back about this." Said Yusuke.

'Actually, I'm not.' Rose thought.

"Oh, that reminds me, I heard you went to see Suba-nii's game the other day?" Said Yusuke. "How'd that go?" They stopped walking and looked at each other.

"What?" Said Rose.

"Well, it's just that..." Said Yusuke. "Since that day, you and Suba-nii...it's been a little weird between you two..."

"Oh..." Said Rose remembering about the game and what Natsume said. Rose had a sad expression.

"Something wrong?" Said Yusuke.

"No." Said Rose. "Um, do you mind take these to my desk?" She pushed these to Yusuke. "I'll be right back. I have to go check things over by the auditorium." Rose ran the other directions.

"Um, s-sure." Said Yusuke.

Rose stopped to were there was trees going down and put her hand to her chest.

"It's okay." Said Rose talking to herself. "I've come to terms with it all anyway." Rose can hear some noise from where the trees are. She looked to her right. She walked to the trees when she spotted Futo siting down against the tree.

"Fu-chan?!" Said Rose. "Are you okay? Fu-chan..." She can see his eyes are close and his breathing is light. "He's...sleeping." Rose looked to see her unbutton a little bit of his shirt showing his chest. She can see a cherry blossom petal on it.

"No, Rose-nee-san..." Said Futo.

"Sleep talking?" Said Rose.

"No..." Said Futo. "If you do that, I-I won't be able to control myself..."

'What the hell is he dreaming about?' Rose thought blushing. 'He looks like he is pain.' Rose wanted to see if he can tease him just little a bit.

"Rose-nee-san!" Said Futo shocking her. "Rose-nee-san, no..."

"Fu-chan!" Said Rose. Rose was going to put her hand on his shoulder, but Futo caught her hand. She can see his eyes awake.

"How was my acting?" Said Futo.

"It was a trick?" Said Rose. Rose smiled. "Wow, you gotten better. To bad if you just sleeped a little longer I would have like to tease you. But anyway, what about the entrance ceremony, Fu-chan?"

"It was boring, so I left." Said Futo. "But I never thought I'd get to run into you, _president_. Say, did you know? I've grown taller."

"Huh?" Said Rose. Futo stand up.

"So, you see..." Said Futo. "Now, I can..." He pulled Rose up to his chest. Rose looked up at Futo. "...look down at you from a higher vantage point."

"Fu-chan...?" Said Rose. Futo pushed Rose against the tree, he put her hand the one he holding to the tree against her head. Rose was blushing and can feel her heart beat rapidly.

'Oh, great...' Rose thought.

"If you're going to run, now's your chance." Said Futo.

"If I did run. You would have some way to catch me wouldn't you?" Said Rose. Futo smiled.

"Hmmm... you are very smart." Said Futo. "So you're not going to run?" Rose looked at another direction trying not look him in the head. Rose can feel something soft on her forehead. Rose looked at Futo to see him kiss her forehead. Rose heart was beating faster.

"Fu-chan..." Said Rose. Futo put his other hand on Rose cheek making her look at him as he kiss her eyelids.

"Then I'm going to have my way with you..." Said Futo kissing her eyelids again and on the cheek.

"Fu-chan..." Said Rose blushing even deeper. Rose can see him even closer and his lips going to hers. Rose closed her eyes but then she felt a breath on her eye. When she opened her eyes she can see Futo looking at her, his hand still on her cheek, and his other hand loosen from her other hand.

"I want you to look forward to this." Said Futo. "I'm going to make life at high school very exciting for you from here on out. Now, then I'd better be getting back." He released Rose and walked away. "See you later, Rose-nee-chan." Rose put her hand on her chest.

"Fu-chan..." Said Rose. "That was really bad for my heart."

* * *

><p>It was night and Haruka, Azusa, wataru, Juli, Ema, Rose, Yusuke, Masaomi, and Kaname were all siting on the couch in the living room. They were laughing from what Yusuke said.<p>

"It's not a laughing matter! You have any idea what a chock that was?" Said Yusuke.

"Futo must have kept it a secret on purpose." Said Haruka. "Being his usual charming self."

'Charming my ass.' Rose thought.

"I was really surprised when I saw Azusa at school." Said Ema.

"I'm surprised when Azusa was surprised I was the president of the school." Said Rose looking at Azusa.

"Sorry. It didn't occur to me that you were the president and that you three wouldn't know about it." Said Azusa.

"What's that, Masa-nii?" Said Kaname. Masaomi was looking at the camera.

"Oh, photos from the entrance ceremony that Ema took." Said Masaomi.

"Onee-chan, you took pictures?" Said Rose.

"Yeah. I took a lot of pictures of you." Said Ema smiling. Kaname looked at one of the pictures in Rose were she is working and talking with the vice-president.

"Not a bad picture." Said Kaname. "Imouto-chan, make me the subject of your photos sometime. If it's just you and me, I wouldn't mind going the extra mile for you." Said Kaname talking to Ema. Rose pulled Ema into a hug.

"Oh no you're not." Said Rose hugging her sister.

"Rose." Said Ema smiling and putting her hand on Rose's arm.

"I wanna see the photos Onee-chan took, too!" Said Wataru. "Come on! Come on! Photographs! Photographs!"

"Okay, Okay." Said Kaname. Wataru took the camera and Juli saying he would see them with Juli. Rose laughed a little still hugging her sister and putting her head on Ema's shoulder.

"I have to say, only girls would be so thoughtful." Said Masaomi. "Without Mom around, it doesn't occur to anyone to take pictures of a sibling's entrance ceremony." Rose sighed.

"I wanted to take pictures, but because of the new student it was a lot more work then I expected." Said Rose closing her eyes a little on Ema's shoulder. Ema rubbed Rose's head smiling at Rose. Ema looked at Masaomi.

"She has been working a lot. I keep the camera on me, so... I guess we were both thinking of printing them out and giving them to you all, right Rose?" Said Ema. Rose nodded her head.

"Along with the wedding and cherry blossom picnic photos, okay?" Said Rose. Ema nodded her head still rubbing on her sister's head. Masaomi stand up.

"Oh, well in that case, shall we put them up in this room?" Said Masaomi. Rose opened her eyes and look at Masaomi.

"What? Would that be alright?" Said Ema.

"Of course." Said Masaomi. "We should have a couple of Mom's picture frames, so how about I look for them?" Rose smiled.

"Okay." Said Rose. Masaomi couldn't help but smile back. Rose released Ema so she can get some of the photo albums. They were looking at the photo albums when they heard Tsubaki's voice.

"I'm home! Oh? What's going on? You look like you're having fun."

"Tsubaki." Said Rose looking up at him.

"Welcome back." Said Masaomi.

"We have photo albums!" Said Wataru.

"Wow! Is this Masaomi and Yusuke?" Said Ema.

"That's right." Said Masaomi.

"Hey! Don't look at that stuff!" Said Yusuke.

"What about me? What about me?" Said Wataru. Masaomi turned to page were there is not that pictures of him. "Huh? There aren't that many photos..."

"Because you haven't been alive for that long." Said Haruka.

"Oh, Natsume and Subaru..." Said Rose.

"Yeah, back then, Suba was seriously stuck to Nat like glue." Said Kaname.

"I had no idea." Said Rose.

'Amazing they have pictures.' Rose looked at Ema in the corner of her eye. 'I haven't never spend mostly of my childhood with Onee-chan nor did I ever had pictures about my childhood.'

"What about this? It was stuck between the pages, but..." Said Yusuke. "Is it Tsuba-nii?"

"I think that might be Azusa." Said Masaomi.

"It's rare to see a photo of him by himself." Said Kaname.

"Tsubaki and Azusa were always together, after all." Said Haruka.

"You took this, didn't you, Tsubaki?" Said Azusa. "See? It's blurred and that's why it was kept separate."

"Was that how it was?" Said Tsubaki.

"I guess you just couldn't bring yourself to throw it away." Said Haruka.

"Hey! Would you please not talk about a photo I took like it's garbage?" Said Tsubaki.

"You're right." Said Rose picking up the picture. Eveyone's attention was on Rose. "I was always working with the band not even spending so much time with Onee-chan or take any pictures of when I was little or when I hit my last year of middle school, so I don't even have a photo album...I'm envious. It must be nice... to have photos that are packed full of happy memories like this."

"Rose..." Said Ema.

"Do you want that photo?" Said Azusa making him the center of attention.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"Oh... That's not what you meant, right?" Said Azusa. "Sorry, that was weird of me."

"I'd like it. Would it really be alright for me to keep it?" Said Rose smiling at Azusa.

"What?" Said Azusa. Azusa started to blush seeing her smiling at him. "Of course, if you want that thing." Tsubaki put his arm around Azusa's shoulder.

"Hey, what's this?" Said Azusa. Rose looked at the picture. She ignored Tsubaki's and Azusa's conversation. Her face became sad. Ema saw this and decided to speak.

"Um..." Said Ema standing up. "I'll be right back."

"Onee-chan?" Said Rose. In about 5 minutes Ema came back with a CD in her hand. Ema whispered in Masaomi's ear. Masaomi's eyes were wide as he looked at Rose but then Ema nodded his head. He took the CD and went to the TV. Ema and Masaomi sat back down. "Onee-chan?" Everyone sit down then they heard some music.

_Asa no hikari wo tebanashita hana_

_Sosogarenai ame wo motome_

_Samenai nemuri ni tsuku_

"This is..." Said Rose.

"This is your memory." Said Ema. Rose looked at Ema. "This is the one album that I want to cherish forever." Ema was looking at the TV and so was everyone.

_Dareka wo sotto youbu koe_

_Yami no rakuen wa_

_Uso ka yume ka _

_Ushinau no wa KARADA to _

_Jibun to iu kokoro_

_Sono taika wo sashidashi _

_Nani wo erareru no darou_

Rose can see the drummer, the keyboards, and the guitarist in the back ground. Rose can feel memories in the back of her head like they were new.

_Kono namida de ubaeru hdo ni_

_Inochi wa morokute hakanakute _

_Subete ni otozuereru_

_Owari wo_

_"Kyoufu" to nageku no ka_

_Shuuen wo utau kinsenka _

_Shizuka ni sakihokoru_

_Nikushimi mo_

_Kanashimi mo_

_Sono ne de taguri yosete _

_Shuuen wo utau kinsenka _

_Samisah wo uruosu _

_Sosogarenai ame wo motomete_

_Samenai nemuri ni tsuku_

Rose can feel tears welling up in her eyes. Ema whispered in her ear.

"You really do miss singing. And the band."

_Kikou wo saku aigou _

_Koyoi no aizou _

_Kako to ima no _

_Adanami ni midasarete_

_Oku suru tamashii_

_Sono tadoritsuku hate ni_

_Nani ga mirareru no darou_

Without Rose knowing it she was singing the song making everyone look at her.

_Kono ryoute de mamorikiru ni wa_

_Uragiru kotoba ga oosugite_

_Itsuzoya_

_Mita ai wo shinji_

_Setsuna wo ikinukitai_

_Shuuen wo utau kinsenka_

_Shizuka ni sakihokoru _

_Itoshisa mo_

_Koishisa mo_

_Sono ha de tsutsumikonde _

_Shuuen wo utau kinsenka_

_Samishisa wo uruosu_

_Sosogarenai ame wo nitinete'Sanebau benyru bu tsuku_

There was tears going down Rose cheek surprising everyone, except Ema. She stopped singing and looked at the TV.

_Itsuka kibou mo zetsubou mo "Mu" ni naru toki ga kureba _

_Makoto no shozai ni kizuku darou_

_IKIRU KOTO WA KURUSHII_

_SOREDEMO KOKO NI ITAI_

_KOKORO GA KISHIMU OTO WA MADA IKITER TO IU SHOUKO DAKARA_

Ema hugged her sister who was still crying.

"I want you to remember that I have all of your songs." Said Ema. "The songs are your photo albums for me.

_Tatoe kodoku ni narou tomo_

_Shuuen wo utau kinsenka_

_Shizuka ni sakihokoru _

_Nikushimi mo_

_Kanashimi mo_

_Sono ne de taguri yosete_

_Shuuen wo utau kinsenka_

_Samishia wo uruosu_

_Sosogarenai ame wo motomete_

_Samenai nemuri ni tsuku_

_Kono hana wo karasanu you ni to_

_Aragu daichi no kate wo sui_

_Hibiku tomurai no REQUIEM_

_Kawaita kaze ni tokeru_

The music stopped making everyone look at Rose and Ema. Ema was still hugging Rose while she stopped crying. Rose thanked Ema, and Ema smiled at her and hugging her tightly. Rose didn't know it but Tsubaki and Azusa were looking at Rose with thoughts in the back of their said saying

'I don't ever want to see her cry again.'

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and Azusa were heading to their rooms.<p>

"Well, good night." Said Azusa.

"Good night~!" Said Tsubaki. "Oh, yeah... You know, I'll put it to you bluntly, I'm not backing down when it comes to Rose. Not even for you, Azusa." Tsubaki smiled and walked inside his room.

"Tsubaki..." Said Azusa.

* * *

><p>Rose was looking through the camera that Ema wanted to show her on her desk. Rose smiled.<p>

"Man, crying sure does makes someone feel fresh." Said Rose.

"I haven't seen you cry like that in a long time." Said Juli on the bed. Rose turned around to Juli. "It's almost like Chii help your heart from the memories."

"She did." Said Rose.

"Huh?" Said Juli.

"Deep in my heart somewhere I still want to join the band. I still want to sing, but I can't leave my sister." Said Rose. "I figure that I will have no childhood memories that goes on a picture. Onee-chan showed me singing on the band. That's when I decided that I can't push the memories of the band anymore."

"Roe..." Said Juli.

"I need to remember everything that happens in my past, even if it hurts, because..." Said Rose. "the past is something that is a part of me." Rose smiled at Juli.

"We'll I'll say this you look really happy now, Roe." Said Juli.

"I am. Thank you Juli." Said Rose. Rose turned to see the blurry pictures of Azusa and her smiled grew wider.

"Yeah you look happy." Whisper Juli. "Don't stay up to long."

"I won't." Said Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose and Ema were walking home from school.<p>

"We have leeks today, so maybe we'll make a leek and tofu miso soup." Said Ema.

"That sound good, Onee-chan." Said Rose. Rose and Ema stopped at the entrance to hear Natsume and Subaru who were at the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Said Subaru.

"Even I've got things that I need to come home for." Said Natsume. "And I had a little delivery to make, too."

'Subaru and Natsume...I hope they don't get into to a fight.' Rose thought.

"How have things been since then?" Said Natsume.

"That's none of your business." Said Subaru.

"I understand that you're unhappy with me because of the past." Said Natsume. "There's nothing I can say about that. But this is your problem. If you're planning to keep pursuing basketball seriously, focus your full attention on it. Don't get distracted by unnecessary things."

"Unnecessary things...?" Said Subaru. "What would you know?!"

'Here we go.' Rose thought.

"And besides, why should I have to take this from you?!" Said Subaru. "Maybe it's not really me that you're thinking about, but her!"

"Wha..." Said Natsume.

"What?" Said Rose. Ema looked at Rose but then looked at the scene of Natsume and Subaru. Natsume just stayed quiet and Subaru walked back inside the house. Natsume was walking to were Ema and Rose where. Natsume looked at them.

"You two..." Said Natsume.

"Um, we're sorry." Said Ema.

"We overheard your conversation." Said Rose.

"Nah, I'm glad I got to see you two." Said Natsume. He walked to Rose. "I was about to go home without giving you two this." He handed Rose a package. "Here, a sample of our new game." Rose took the package.

"Thank you very much." Said Rose.

"And about what Subaru said. Don't let it bother you." Said Natsume talking to Rose. "He was just upset."

'Huh? So the 'her' was me?' Rose thought. "Please don't worry. It didn't bother me." Rose smiled.

"You're really good natured to smile even at a time like this." Said Natsume.

'We'll I did had a few scars in my heart, but they were all fix by Onee-chan.' Rose thought. "It was because of Onee-chan."

**"Huh?" **Ema and Natsume said.

"After I left my band, Red Rose. I had a few scars in my heart that was battling each other saying to stay with Onee-chan or go back with the band." Said Rose. "But in the end it was mostly Onee-chan that helped me with my broken heart, and because of her I was able to smile like this today."

"Rose." Said Ema smiling at Rose. Natsume smiled.

"We'll then you must have a very good big sister." Said Natsume. "If anything comes up, give me a call."

Rose and Ema were heading inside the house and to the elevator.

"Was that true?" Said Ema. Rose looked at Ema. "That I was the one that made you smiled like today. I was the one who fix your broken you heart." Rose smiled and hugged her sister from behind.

"Yeah, you did. You truly fixed my heart, Onee-chan." Said Rose.

"What about fixing hearts?" Said someone. The sisters looked to see Iori.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Said Rose still hugging her sister. "Were you out in the back yard?"

"Yeah. Watering the flowers." Said Iori. "Never mind that. Did something happen?"

**"Huh?" **Rose let go of Ema and turned to Iori.

"Subaru and Natsume..." Said Rose.

"Something happen between those two?" Said Iori.

"I guess you could say that." Said Rose.

"Don't worry. They're brothers." Said Iori.

"Iori..." Said Ema. Iori walked up to Rose and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Smile. I'll get you more gorgeous flowers again sometime." Said Iori. Rose smiled.

"You really are caring brother." Said Rose. Iori smiled.

Rose and Ema were walking to the front doors of their room which was right next to each other. Ema looked at Rose.

"I'm going to do my homework, see ya." Said Ema. Rose looked at Ema.

"Okay see ya." Said Rose. Ema entered her room. Rose was unlocking the door but stopped to see Azusa.

"Azusa." Said Rose. Azusa walked to Rose.

"Welcome back." Said Azusa. "Do you have a second?"

"I think so. Do you need something?" Said Rose. "Oh. Let me get the door open, and we can talk in my room."

"It's not anything important." Said Azusa. Rose looked at Azusa and sees him handing her a package. "I just came to give this to you." Rose took something out to see a blue cover photo albums.

"This is..." Said Rose.

"You said the other day you didn't have a photo album, so if you like it. I hope you'll accept it." Said Azusa. "I already gave your sister one."

"Let me guess you gave her a pink photo album, right?" Said Rose.

"Wow. You know your sister very well." Said Azusa.

"Yeah. Thank you, Azusa." Said Rose. "But... are you sure?" Azusa started to chuckle. "Huh? What's so funny?"

"I also told your sister the same thing." Said Azusa. "You two are definitely twins. It's my way of thanking you."

"Thank me?"

"We'll my reason for your sister is different." Said Azusa. "That anime project is starting to get going in earnest."

"I see." Said Rose.

"I caused you anxiety in a lot of way, so I wanted to thank you properly." Said Azusa.

"But it was nothing for me." Said Rose.

"No, without you, I wouldn't have been able to do that role." Said Azusa. "I think I would've ended up deeply hurting Tsubaki. It's because of you that I was able to change. Thank you." Rose started to blush and smiled at him.

"Well, um..." Said Rose. "But like I said before thank you very much. I really appreciate this album."

"Come to think of it, I feel as though this is the first time I've talked to you like this." Said Azusa blushing. "I've always got that rowdy one with me, after all." Rose chuckled little. "We've been living together for quite a long time already, too. What in the world have I been doing, right?"

'For some reason, I feel so comfortable talking to Azusa, like I can tell him anything.' Rose thought.

"I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a real big brother." Said Rose in whisper.

* * *

><p>Night<p>

Rose looked at the photo album and the photo of Azusa. She printed the pictures that was on the camera. She went downstairs to the table with the photo albums, scissors, the photos, and the photo of Azusa. When Rose first hit the table. She took the photo Azusa and put in the photo album. She was working on the frames. She decided to do some, since Ema would always do her other half. She put all of them in order on the table on where she wanted to put the pictues.

"I'm so happy I can't sleep. I haven't felt like this since..." Rose became sad. "...since I joined the band." Rose shacked her head and slapped her cheeks with her face. "Man, no matter what I do. I always feel sad remembering the band." Rose sighed but when she looked at the pictures she couldn't help but smiled.

"Oh~?" Said someone. Rose looked up to see Tsubaki. "I didn't know you were here." He hold up a script to show her. "Mind if I join you?" Rose stand up.

"I don't want to get in the way of your practice, so I'll leave." Said Rose gathering her stuff. Tsubaki walked to her side smiling but saw a picture of Azusa on the first page of her photo album. He couldn't help but feel jealous.

"You're treating that thing with an awful lot of care." Said Tsubaki. "It's almost as if it's a picture of your boyfriend." Rose looked up at Tsubaki.

"Th-That's not it." Said Rose waving her hands in front of her face. "It's just that this was the first picture I ever got from someone and I just wanted to make sure I don't lose it. Plus, it's a family picture."

"Is that really all?" Said Tsubaki. "Can I trust you?"

'What's with him all of a sudden?' Rose thought.

"I need you!" Said Tsubaki. Rose's eyes was wide and she was taken back. "It's true that I was a bad person. I was selfish and I hurt you."

"Tsubaki, what are-" Rose was cut off by Tsubaki again. Tsubaki walked up to her.

"I apologize. For that kiss, too." Said Tsubaki holding on to her arms. Rose remembered about the kiss and started to blush. "Just kidding~" He let go of Rose arms and put the script in his hands on the table. "Those were lines from the script."

"Huh?! No fair you trick me!" Said Rose. Tsubaki laughed.

"Stupid storyline, huh?" Said Tsubaki. Before Rose know it the photos in her hand was on the floor and Tsubaki was embracing her. He tighten his hold on her.

"Tsubaki?" Said Rose.

"I won't apologize." Said Tsubaki in a serious voice. Rose's eyes were wide.

'I never heard Tsubaki like this.' Rose thought.

"Because what I did wasn't in the spur of the moment or on a whim." Said Tsubaki. Tsubaki released his hold on her and put his hand on her cheek, pushing her face up to him. "I'm serious. I'll prove it to you."

"Tsub-?" Rose was cut off when Tsubaki kissed her. She can feel his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth but she didn't let him. Rose pushed him away. "Tsubaki! Stop."

She looked at Tsubaki to see him move closer to. Rose backed away until she hit the couch. She only stand there looking at Tsubaki. Tsubaki grabbed her wrist and pushed down on the couch. Tsubaki was laying on top of her.

"I love you." Said Tsubaki. Rose's eyes were wide. She was blushing and her heart beat was increasing by the minute. "I'm in love with you." He used one of his hands that was holding onto her wrist to move some of her bangs from her face and placed his hand on the side of her face. "I'm never... letting anyone have you." Tsubaki first kissed her cheek, her nose.

"Tsu-" Now finally her lips once again. His tongue slipped his way into her mouth while she was talking. Rose was gripping on his jacket and was about to close her eyes. Tsubaki kissed was starting to get very passionate. She can feel her tongue dancing with his. She never experience this before and didn't know how to react. Her grip on his jacket was going to loosen. She heard footsteps and sees Azusa pulling Tsubaki off of her. Rose's eyes were wide.

Tsubaki got Azusa's hand off of his arm. "Azusa." Said Tsubaki.

"You asked me to do a read-through of the script with you or did you forget?" Said Azusa.

"And what about you? Did you forget?" Said Tsubaki. "I told you, didn't I? That I wouldn't give her up, not even for you!"

"Yeah, you told me." Said Azusa.

"So you're doing this knowingly." Said Tsubaki.

"That's right. I'm doing this knowingly." Said Azusa. Rose sit up from the couch looking at them. "Go back to your room, Tsubaki. Let's end thing here for tonight." Tsubaki started to calm down.

"Fine." Said Tsubaki. "Forget it." Tsubaki was walking away.

"Tsubaki..." Said Rose. She sees his hand gripping on the script.

"Good night." Said Tsubaki looking at her with sad eyes and walking away. Azusa sighed. Azusa turned around to Rose.

"Are you okay?" Said Azusa. Rose looked down.

"Yes..." Said Rose. Rose touched her lips and Azusa was looking at her lips and seeing her eyes so gentle. Rose looked up at Azusa. "Azusa?" Rose was tilting her head. She stand up and walked to him. Azusa turned to Rose.

"You'd better go back to your room." Said Azusa. "I'm in no position to yell at Tsubaki."

"What?" Azusa didn't say anything until he finally spoke. "I'm... the same as him."

'Huh?'

**I hope you guys like it. The song is called Kanon x Kanon Calendula Requiem by Kanon Wakeshima.**

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Brothers Conflict. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 7

Ema, Rose, Yusuke, Wataru, Juli, Masaomi, and Kaname were watching a comercial that Futo was on. Rose had a blank face.

'What's with him?' Rose though. 'He's really can pull of his acting.'

"Ugh, I can't take this!" Said Yusuke.

"Good for Fu!" Said Kaname.

"One more time!" Said Wataru replaying the commercial again.

"That's enough already, isn't it?" Said Yusuke taking the remote from Wataru.

'Thank you Yusuke.' Rose thought. Wataru was complaining that Futo was cool and all of his friends were jealous that Futo was his big brother.

"But this commercial has been well-received, right?" Said Masaomi.

"I hear Fu's popular with girls who are older than him, too." Said Kaname.

'So in other words he man that loves older girls.' Rose thought. 'What the hell?'

"It was apparently a real coup for him to be chosen." Said Ukyo walking to the living room with drinks and a tray.

"Is that true?" Said Ema.

"It seems this travel agency has never hired a pop star before." Said Ukyo.

"It's really something, you know?" Said Masaomi.

"As a result, the resort in New Caledonia where this was shot is being inundated with reservations." Said Ukyo.

"That's incredible." Said Ema.

"Yeah, amazing." Said Rose sarcastically. Ema looked at Rose with worry in her eyes.

"Ugh! I don't get what people see in him!" Said Yusuke.

"Hate as ever, aren't you?" Said Kaname.

"That stinking brat!" Said Yusuke. Rose was looking at Yusuke going to say something but Masaomi beat her too it.

"Yusuke." Said Masaomi. "I don't think those are words an older brother should use in reference to his younger brother."

"My bad..." Said Yusuke.

"Hey, Hey, never mind all that!" Said Wataru. "I want to go there, too! New Currydonia!"

"Wataru, it's 'New Calendonia.'" Said Rose.

"Great idea." Said Kaname getting close to Rose whispering in her ear. "I'd love to go just the two of us, imouto-san." Rose looked at Kaname.

"No way." Said Rose.

"Then how about we all go together? Overseas." Said Masaomi.

"What?" Said Rose.

"Huh?" Said Yusuke.

"What?" Said Ukyo. They were all looking at Masaomi and Wataru was jumping up and down happy.

"A-All of us, together?" Said Ukyo.

"Yeah. How about doing it during summer break?" Said Masaomi. "Well?" Masaomi was looking at Rose. "You're the one I most hope to please, you know."

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"I'm sure you three have entrance exams to think of, including Rose being the president of your school must be more work than other students." Said Masaomi. "But don't you think you could also use a little break?"

"M-Masa-nii..." Said Yusuke. Masaomi was just smiling at them.

* * *

><p>Ema, Rose, and Yusuke were walking to the gate of their school.<p>

"That reminds me..." Said Yusuke. "What're you going to do about that thing?" Rose and Ema were looking at Yusuke with confused faces. "You know, that thing about going overseas this summer."

"Oh, we like to go, but there are the entrance exams, too, so..." Said Ema.

"But I mean, Masa-nii said it, too..." Said Yusuke. "Don't you two think we should use a little break, too? Actually, if it'd be your guys first time overseas, do you have a passport?" Rose stopped and think about.

"Actually me and my band didn't go overseas for concert so I don't I have one. Plus Onee-chan doesn't go overseas that often, so we both don't have one." Said Rose stop walking.

"Kyo-nii's good for that type of thing." Said Yusuke.

"Oh, right. That's true." Said Ema.

"Don't you two think we gotta take the break here?" Said Yusuke.

"That's true... If it's just a little." Said Ema. Rose looked ahead to see vice-president and the chairman with a papers. Rose sighed and Ema looked at her. "Are you okay? Your not stressing yourself with being the president are you?"

"I'm fine Onee-chan, soon the vice-president and the chairman will show me the papers they are holding since it's my job to look over them." Said Rose walking ahead with Ema leaving Yusuke standing there starring at them. Rose heard voice that sound like a teasing voice.

"I see an idiot fantasizing about something pervy." Said the voice. Ema and Rose turned around to see Futo and a limo behind him.

"F-Futo!" Said Yusuke. Futo walked up to Yusuke.

"Having pervy fantasies to bright and early? Talk about unwholesome." Said Futo. Rose heard someone call president, president. Rose looked behind her to see the vice-president and the chairman run up to her.

"These are the papers that will be coming up soon." Said the chairman.

"Coming up?" Said Rose looking at the papers. Rose was listening to the conversation from Yusuke and Futo.

"You were admiring cute Rose-nee-san's butt, weren't you?" Said Futo. Rose didn't turn around to look at him she was only paying attention to the papers in her hands.

"You bastard! You better knock it off already!" Said Yusuke. Then they hear about girls saying Futo Asakura.

"Thanks for fixing my buutton, Yusuke-nii." Said Futo. Rose can hear many whispering and saying something about Yusuke being Futo's big brother. Rose couldn't take it anymore so she turned her head.

"That's enough!" Said Rose making her the center of attention. Yusuke was surprise to hear her voice like that and so was Ema and Futo. Rose sighed. "Asakura Futo! Next please do not make a scene. I understand that you are pop star and Yusuke is his your big brother but I am only giving you warning. Alright..." Rose had devilish smile and turned her back on Futo. "Fu-chan~!" The girls were chuckling a little. Thinking that is a cute name. Rose waved her hand and walked to the school. "See ya. Come on Onee-chan."

"H-Hai." Said Ema walking next to Rose. Rose was looking down at the papers in her hands.

'Hinode Festival is coming up. That means a lot of work, doesn't it?' Rose thought sighing.

* * *

><p>In the classroom the class representative was talking about the Hinode festival and what kind of class project they should be working on. The representative looked at Rose. Rose nodded her head and begun to stand up standing next to the representative.<p>

"There will all lot of people that will have the same decisions. So you must choose a one that not a lot of people could choose from or could even think of. Plus this our final Culture fest so lets make a great one alright? Does anybody have idea?" Said Rose. Rose looked at Yusuke. "Asahina you look like you have an idea."

"Um...uh...Well...Like, a cafe or something, right?" Said Yusuke.

"A cafe, huh?" Said the representative. "That might be good."

"Me!" Said a girl.

"You got something, Imari?" Said the class-rep.

"If we're doing a cafe, I think we can't do a normal one." Said Imari. Rose smiled and nodded her head.

"We'll what kind of cafe do you think we should have Imari?" Said Rose.

"For example... a butlers cafe!" Said Imari.

"A b-butler cafe?" Said Yusuke. Rose chuckled looking at her exciting face. In the end many people have decided what cafe and the winner was Butler cafe.

"We'll the class project is going to be doing Butler cafe." Said Rose smiling. Rose can see Ema, Imari, and Yusuke talking.

"Is everything alright president?" Said the class-rep.

"Yeah." Said Rose. "This going to be one interesting festival don't you think?" The class-rep nodded his head smiling.

* * *

><p>The three of them were now at home in the living room.<p>

"A butler cafe? How interesting." Said Ukyo.

"There's nothing interesting about it." Said Yusuke.

"If it's a butler cafe, what will you two be doing, imouto-chans?" Said Kaname.

"The girls will be handling kitchen duties." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Kaname. "If the tea's being made by you two, maybe I'll come have some, imouto-chans."

"If it's tea, you're drinking it right now!" Said Yusuke.

"There's the entrance exams as well, but I hope you have fun." Said Ukyo.

"Thank you." Said Ema smiling. Rose only sighed. Ema looked at Rose and Rose caught her gaze.

"You need to stop worrying." Said Rose. "Things are going to be more ruckus and everyone was will going places making the council having to work extra hard than before." Ema nodded her head.

They were now in school and Ema and Yusuke were carrying boxes. Rose was checking on each rooms and asking what they are going to be working on. Rose finally catches up with Ema and Yusuke when she sees that the boxes were going to fall from Yusuke hands. Rose ran to Yusuke holding the boxes making sure they don't fall.

"Rose." Said Yusuke. Rose was shaking her shoulders.

"Rose?" Said Ema. They heard a laugh coming from Rose as she looked them smiling and laughing.

"Baka, are you okay?" Said Rose laughing. Ema and Yusuke couldn't help but to laugh along. They were all laughing making the whole hallway hearing them.

Rose was on her way to the elevator since she had to go home early. The elevator opened to reveal in Azusa.

"Are you going out?" Said Rose.

"Yeah." Said Azusa walking out of the elevator. "They've apparently finished the script for that anime, so I'm going to pick it up."

"I guess it's finally happening." Said Rose. "Work you hardest but please don't work to hard okay?" Azusa touched his head and was groaning in pain. "Are you okay?"

"No, it's nothing." Said Azusa. "I have to give this project my all, for Tsubaki's sake as well."

"Please don't push yourself too much. I wish you luck though." Said Rose.

"Thank you." Said Azusa. Rose was walking in the upstairs living room.

"I'm home." Said Rose.

"Another late day, huh, Roe?" Said Juli.

"Yeah." Said Rose siting on the upstairs couch. "The culture fest is this weekend, and the council isn't making this any easier on me. I had to work extra hard, it feels like this pressure is crushing me."

"You've got entrance exams to study for, too, so don't push too hard." Said Juli. Rose's eyes were starting to go in and out and her eyelids were getting heavy.

"Sorry for making you worried Juli. I'm just really tired." Said Rose falling down on the couch. The last thing she heard before she finally was a sleep was Juli calling her. Rose's eyes were fluttering and what she first saw was Yusuke starring at her. She startled so sit up and Yusuke backed away siting on the ground.

"S-Sorry!" Said Yusuke.

"Yusuke." Said Rose with relief it was just him.

"My bad. I woke you up." Said Yusuke standing up.

"What are you doing?" Said Rose.

"Oh, well, that is..." Said Yusuke. "I thought it'd be bad if you caught a cold, so you know..." Rose looked down to see a blanket that was covering her. Rose looked at Yusuke with a smile.

"Thank you." Said Rose. "But Yusuke, since when...?"

"Huh? J-Just now." Said Yusuke. "Maybe a minute or two ago. I think. Probably."

"He's lying." Said someone. Rose started to shiver from that voice. She looked to see Futo. "You were watching her the whole time."

"Futo..." Said Rose.

"F-Futo!" Said Yusuke. Futo was in front of Yusuke.

"You were watching her for about 10 minutes, weren't you?" Said Futo. Rose's eyes were wide.

"W-Wha?! I wasn't really...!" Said Yusuke.

"But in this case, I think you're the one at fault, Rose-nee-chan." Said Futo.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"I mean, it's shameless of you to sleep in this open common area." Said Futo. "Could it be that you're doing it on purpose?" Rose stand up.

"Fut-" Said Rose but Futo cut her off.

"Maybe it's no surprise that this idiot tried to take advantage of you." Said Futo.

'Is he trying to get back at me.' Rose thought.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Said Yusuke.

"Oh? What're you taking this so seriously for?" Said Futo. "Could it be that I was actually right?"

"Take back what you just said." Said Yusuke. "Or I'll never forgive you!"

"You won't forgive me?" Said Futo. "Wait, like you have the guts to do anything to me?" Yusuke walked up to Futo and grabbed his collar.

"Why you!" Said Yusuke.

"Both of you...!" Said Rose.

"Talk about noisy." Said Tsubaki walking upstairs. "Do me a favor and quiet down, will you?"

"But Tsuba-nii, this bastard..." Said Yusuke. Rose looked at Tsubaki to see him trying to do anything to not look at her or even take a glance at her.

'Is he trying to avoid me?' Rose thought.

"Yusuke, don't keep making me repeat myself." Said Tsubaki. "I'm tired. If you're going to keep up the racket, take it outside." Yusuke let go Futo collars.

"Darn." Said Futo. Yusuke turned to Rose.

"What Futo said earlier was all a lie, all right? I didn't do anything." Said Yusuke. Rose didn't look at them, she just nodded her head.

"This is the problem with idiots who can't even take a joke." Said Futo. Rose was starting to get pissed.

'Your the one who took the joke way to far.' Rose thought.

"But I guess she trust you more than I would've thought." Said Futo walking away.

"What was that?!" Said Yusuke.

"Don't pay attention to every little thing he says." Said Tsubaki. "Sheesh, how does a twisted guy like him it big on TV? I don't get it at all."

"Do you want to know why?" Said Futo. "It's because I play whatever role they want me to play. I'm committed on a whole other level compared to some flighty voice actor." Rose was now really mad, her hands in a fist.

"Futo!" Said Rose. Everyone was starring at her. "Would you just cut it out?! I thought you were suppose to show me what your true talent is?! But... I still don't see it! All I see is spoiled brat who can't just knock it off with the jokes!" Everyone was surprised to see her so mad. Rose sighed and put her hand on her head. Rose looked around finally realizing Juli was gone she looked next to the couch to see bag that was moving. Rose walked to bag.

"Juli are you in there?" Said Rose.

"Roe! Help!" Said Juli. Rose undid the bag and grabbed onto Juli in her arms. Juli looked up to see Rose was mad. He looked at the three guys hissing at them. Rose walked away from them.

"Rose..." Said Yusuke.

"I'm going to in my room. I'm sorry, but right now." She looked them. They can see she was really mad. "I'm tired and not in great mood. Good night." Rose walked away from them and enter her room.

"Roe are you okay?" Said Juli. Rose put Juli down on the bed and she was in pajamas laying down.

"I don't know why I got so mad." Said Rose. "I guess I was just so tired." Juli walked up to her.

"It's not your fault. I mean soon or later you were going to snap at that pop star." Said Juli. Rose nodded.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Rose and Ema were at the table eating breakfast. Rose was in her uniform but this time she let her hair down. She had her hair tie around her wrist and she was not in the mood to put her hair up because she kept thinking of last night.

'Maybe I should have apologize.' Rose thought. 'I mean Fu-chan was only joking.' Rose sighed.

"Rose are you okay? You've been sighing a lot." Said Ema.

"Yeah. I'm fine Onee-chan just had a lot of things stuck in my head." Said Rose. They hear footsteps and sees Azusa walking down stairs.

"Good morning." Said Ema. Rose turned to Azusa.

"Goo-" Rose stopped looking at how pale Azusa was.

"Morning." Said Azusa. "You two are up early."

"Yes, because today is the culture fest." Said Ema.

"You even put her hair down today Rose." Said Azusa.

"Yeah. I thought since this was going to be our last festival I would change it a little." Said Rose. "Yusuke has gone ahead already." Azusa walked to the table. Rose say how pale he was walking close to them. Ema was oblivious to see how pale he was.

"It's rare for Yusuke to get up early." Said Azusa.

"Are you going out, too?" Said Ema.

"I'll get your breakfast ready." Said Rose standing up.  
>"Oh, no. I don't have an appetite anyway." Said Azusa. Rose walked up to Azusa.<p>

"Are you feeling alright?" Said Rose putting her hand on Azusa's head. Rose's eyes were wide. "You look pale."

"I'm alright. I've been getting bad headaches lately for some reason." Said Azusa.

'Liar.' Rose thought.

"Are you alright?" Said Ema.

"Yeah. But I need-" Said Azusa but was cut off by Rose when she put her hand on forehead again.

"No you are not." Said Rose. "You are running fever. You are even sweating. You need to take the day off."

"Thank you for worrying about me." Said Azusa moving her hand away from his forehead. He was holding on to her wrist. "But there's recording session today, so I can't take the day off." Azusa turned around but felt very dizzy and begin to fall with Rose, who Azusa's hand was holding her wrist. They both fell down on the ground. Rose was practically on top of him.

"Azusa!" Said Rose siting up. "Please hang in there!"

"I'm okay..." Said Azusa.

"Well, that's pretty bold of you." Said someone. They looked to see man with orange hair and a suit. "Jumping Azusa first thing in the morning? You're guite the go getter."

"Wh-Who are you?" Said Ema.

"Oh? You don't recognize me?" Said the man. "Come on, it's me!"

"Hikaru!" Said Rose.

"Yup." Said Hikaru. "I guess this might be the first time you've guys seen me dressed like this." Hikaru was walking toward them.

"Okay I'm shocked but..." Said Rose looking at Azusa. "He has fever and he is sweating a lot. Plus he looks so pale." Hikaru bent down looking at Azusa.

"You're right." Said Hikaru. "Say, how long has Azusa been like this?"

"I'm not so sure. But he need to take a day off." Said Rose. Azusa sit up.

"I can't." Said Azusa. "I can't possibly take time off."

"There's no way you can put on a proper performance in your condition." Said Hikaru. "If it's a project you care about, hat's all the more reason. What do you think you're doing if you go in when you're not at your best?" Rose walked up beside Azusa.

"Plus your not helping Tsubaki if you are like this." Said Rose. "You need to rest Azusa."

"Alright." Said Azusa.

* * *

><p>Ema and Rose were walking to school and going to there classroom. Rose runs to class to see Imari carrying something.<p>

"Hurry! Hurry!" Said Imari.

"Sorry." Said Ema.

"We didn't mean to be late." Said Rose. Imari handed Ema and Rose the package that was in her hands.

"Here. It's your guy's costume." Said Imari.

"Huh?" Said Rose. "Why do we need costumes it's a butlers cafe." The class rep opened the door and sees the sign Butler x Maid cafe. "Imari you didn't tell us."

"Sorry. It was decided last night. I had no way to contact you two." Said Imari.

**"What?"**

"The good looking guys in our class suddenly started talking about having other club commitments and stuff," Said the class-rep. "and we came up short staffing the floor. So we made an emergency change in course." Ema and Rose were looking at the poster.

"D-Does this look right?" Said Yusuke. Ema and Rose looked inside to see Yusuke wearing the butler outfit.

"Hey, that's better than I expected!" Said the class-rep.

"Better than expected? What's that supposed to mean?" Said Yusuke. "You sure it's not weird?"

"No, it looks cool." Said Rose. Yusuke looked at Rose. Rose can see in his eyes that he was think about yesterday. Rose walked up to Yusuke whispering his ear. "Sorry, I was so mad yesterday. It's not your fault. I'm going to apologize to Futo and then Tsubaki okay?" Yusuke nodded and before she knew it Imari was in front of her. Imari was telling her to hurry up and put on the costume.

"You are so bossy." Said Rose. Rose went into the changing room.

"Hey, it's almost time." Said Imari. Ema, Yusuke, Imari, and the Class-rep was waiting for Rose.

"I'm coming." Said Rose. Rose opened the blinds so they can see. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Rose was wearing a maids costumes her hair had two french braids on each side and her was in a pony tail. The french braids swirled around her pony tail.

"Ooh!" Said Imari.

"That's cute!" Said the class-rep.

"You're really cute, Rose." Said Ema.

"You look really good!" Said the class-rep.

"Y-You think so?" Said Rose. The speaker was on telling them the gates will be opened shortly. Rose was walking in the hallway with flyers in her hands.

"Onee-chan is really serious about this festival then I expected it." Said Rose.

"I spy a cute maid." Said someone. Rose had that shiver go down her spine from hearing that person's voice. Rose turned around to see Futo.

"Futo..." Said Rose. Futo was in what looked like a vampire costume. She couldn't help but stare.

"Do I look that incredible, Rose-nee-chan?" Said Futo.

"Um...Futo I..." Said Rose but was cut of by Futo again.

"Did you not recognize me?" Said Futo. "Or was I so breathtaking that you were positively bewitched?"

"No that's not it. It's just..." Said Rose. 'Why can't I say it? Why is my heart beating really fast?' "I just wanted to apologize." Futo walked up to Rose.

"Hmmm..." Said Futo.

"Anyway, why are you wearing that?" Said Rose.

"This is for a photo collection." Said Futo.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"The theme of my next photo collection that's coming out is my real day-to-day life." Said Futo. "So it's going to include photos from the Culture Fest. Of course, my makeup and wardrobe are done by professionals, though." Futo smiled showing her fangs.

"I can see that. They did a really good job." Said Rose.

"We don't get to do this every day, so come drop by my class. We're doing a house of horrors." Said Futo.

"What? But I have these flyers..." Said Rose looking down at the flyers. Futo felt the gloves over hands. She looked up at Futo. Futo whispered for only her to hear.

"I'm not letting you go." Said Futo.

"What?" Said Rose.

"Just for a little while." Said Futo. "I'm allowed to enjoy the Culture Fest, too, right?"

"Futo..." Said Rose eyes wide. She can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Being a pop star is lonely. You understand that don't you?" Said Futo. Rose's eyes were wide.

'_I don't want to be alone anymore!' _Rose remembered the crying and screaming from Ema. Rose only nodded her head.

"See, even the Culture Fest turns into work for me." Said Futo. "So you could come for a little while, right, Rose-nee-chan? If you come in I'll forgive you."

"O-Okay." Said Rose blushing.

"Thank you." Said Futo no longer whispering. "Come over here." Futo grabbed her hand and Rose dropped the flyers on to the floor. "Let's enjoy a special stage." Rose was in Futo class, but it was way to dark.

"Isn't it too dark in here?" Said Rose.

"It sets the mood better that way, right?" Said Futo. "Hold on a second." Futo moved somewhere else. Rose heard a click and looked around to find Futo.

"Fu-chan?" Said Rose. 'I really hate the dark.' She was suddenly embraced from behind. "Fu-chan..."

"I've got a cute maid all to myself." Said Futo. Rose was struggling to get out of grasped.

"What are you playing Fu-chan?" Said Rose. She was positive that her heart was beating so loud that he might be able to hear it.

"You can't do this, Rose-nee-chan. You have to be suspicious of men." Said Futo.

"The only one I'm suspicious of right now is you." Said Rose.

"Really?" Said Futo. Futo was close to her ear. "Then why is your heart beating so fast?" Rose's eyes were wide. "Is my acting getting better?"

"Fu-chan... stop..." Said Rose. Rose can feel the glove on her lips. His index fingers was shutting her up.

"This is your fault, Rose-nee-chan." Said Futo. "Flitting about among us brothers... How many will you need dancing to your tune before you're satisfied?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Rose who stop struggling and looked at Futo. His arms was still around her.

"But I'll solve that problem for you." Said Futo. She can feel the fake fangs piercing her neck. "By making you mine." She was dropping to the ground along with Futo.

"Fu-chan... Stop..." Said Rose.

"I'm not going to declare my love for you or anything of the sort." Said Futo. "But it looks like I don't have to wait long for you to fall in love with me. What I like, I take. I don't need your permission." Rose was looking down at the ground.

" Fu-chan..." Said Rose feeling weak.

"Have I made you melt to the point where you can't tell me to stop?" Said Futo. "Or do you not want me to stop?" Rose was pulled to his chest. Rose looked up at Futo. "All my folks are such saps. Being made fools of by someone like you..." Futo was getting close to her almost touching her lips. Rose pushed Futo a little.

"Stop...me and Onee-chan just wants to be family with everyone." Said Rose. Futo put his hand on her cheek.

"Why do you always say 'me and Onee-chan' or 'we'? What about you?" Said Futo. Rose looked up at Futo. "What do you want?" Rose can feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes as she looked at the ground. Futo removed his hand from her cheek.

"I just don't want to make Onee-chan cry again, because of me." Said Rose surprising Futo. Futo put his hand behind her head stroking her hair.

"So that's why you quiet the band." Said Futo. "You felt awful for making your Onee-chan cry like that." Futo pulled her face up. Even though it's dark, he can feel and see the tears streaming down her cheek. Futo kissed her tears away. Rose was blushing and can feel her heart beating even faster. Futo and Rose looked at each other, and before she even knew it. Futo's lips were on hers.

Rose's eyes were wide. Futo was holding her close to her. She remembered Tusbaki, Subaru, and Azusa's faces. 'First it was Tsubaki, Subaru, Azusa and now Fu-chan.' Rose grasped for air.

"Fu-chan..." Said Rose, but in the end she couldn't say anything else since Futo was still kissing her. Futo slipped his tongue into her mouth. He put his hand behind her head to deep the kiss. Rose close her eyes and gripped on his shirt. Rose can feel his tongue everywhere in her mouth. The kiss was so intense it made her tongue hurt. Rose can hear other people voices from the back of her head. '_What do you want? By making you mine. __I love you. I'm in the same position as him. I want you by my side...forever.' _"Stop!" Rose pushed Futo back. Futo hit the currents showing in some lights. Rose was breathing heavy from the intense kiss. Rose was shaking.

"Ow, that hurt..." Said Futo. "You're so rough."

"Sorry." Said Rose in a weak voice.

"But I'm surprised that you still had the strength left to do this." Said Futo. Futo looked at her to see her still blushing and her breathing heavy.'If she show me that face then I'm satisfied... for now.'

"Please. I just need to think! I'm not sure what I want yet, but I will soon find out!" Said Rose.

"Oh?You've gotten way more interesting than before." Said Futo walking up to her. He touched her cheek. "But that makes the conquest all the more enjoyable. I'll make you mine for real next time." Rose looked up at Futo. "So remember that." Futo kissed her eyelid, and she opened her eyes Futo was gone. She can hear the echo saying 'I forgive you.' Rose whipped off the tears and walked to her class aware of the two hickeys on neck.

"That took you a while." Said Yusuke.

"Rose, come help us out in the shop." Said Ema.

"Huh? Oh sure." Said Rose. Ema and Yusuke were looking at Rose worried.

"Did something happen?" Said Yusuke. Rose touched her neck were the hickeys are.

"Oh no. I'll start pitching in right away." Said Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose was heading home a bit late than usual. She put her hair down and got rid of the french braids in her hair.<p>

"I'm home." Said Rose with a blank face.

"Welcome back." Said Tsubaki. Rose looked at the Tsubaki to see him siting on the couch, but she still had on her blank face. Rose walked down to the ground level turning her head to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki..." Said Rose. "Um...I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's alright. You were just tired right?" Said Tsubaki. Rose nodded her head but didn't smile. "Didn't you have fun?"

"Oh, no. I wouldn't say that." Said Rose. Tsubaki can see some part of neck, that wasn't covered by hair, to reveal two hickeys. Tsubaki got mad and stand up.

"Hey?" Said Tsubaki.

"Yes?" Said Rose.

"Who gave you that hickey on your neck?" Said Tsubaki. Rose touched her neck and blushed. Rose tried to speak but she didn't what to say. She didn't want Futo and Tsubaki to fight. Tsubaki walked up to her. "Why won't you say anything?" Rose looked at Tsubaki. "Stuff like that's really painful for me, you know. I may have been forceful about it, but I meant what I said then."

"Tsubaki..." Said Rose. Tsubaki cupped her cheeks.

"So I want an answer." Said Rose. Rose was blushing.

"Tsubaki..." Said Rose. Tsubaki was getting close to Rose.

"Don't do things that put her on the spot." Said someone. They turned to see Azusa. They moved away from each other to look at Azusa.

"Azusa." Said Tsubaki. "Why are you butting in?"

"I don't mean to butt in." Said Azusa. "But she's upset, so..."

"That's none of your business!" Said Tsubaki. Rose looked at Azusa to see he still looks quiet pale.

"That's a problem between her and me, right?" Said Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki, listen to me." Said Azusa.

"I don't understand you, Azusa!" Said Tsubaki. "Why do things get like this when it comes to her?! Could it be you like her, too?"

"I'm worried about you, Tsubaki." Said Azusa. Tsubaki was confused. "Because when it comes to her, you're very forceful, and I have no choice but to stop you. You have to think about her feelings or things will go badly..."

"Shut up." Said Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki..." Said Azusa.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore." Said Tsubaki.

"I just..." Said Azusa. Azusa started to feel really dizzy.

"Azusa!" Said Rose noticing it. Tsubaki looked at Azusa.

"Azusa?" Said Tsubaki. Azusa was falling down forward reaching for Tsubaki.

"Tsu...ba...ki..." Said Azusa. Tsubaki was reaching hand his hand to him.

**Well what do you guys think? Do you think Tsubaki is going to catch Azusa or not? Wait until the next chapter to find out.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well lets see does Tsubaki catch Azusa. I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own Brothers Conflict.**

Chapter 8

Tsubaki reached out his hand to Azusa catching his hand that Azusa reached out to them. When Tsubaki touched his hand he didn't catch his hand. Azusa fell down on the floor.

"Azusa!" Said Rose running to the conscious Azusa. Rose can see Tsubaki with fear and shock in his eyes.

"What's... going on?" Said Tsubaki. Rose touched his head. Rose eyes were wide.

'Idiot!' Rose thought.

"I'm home." Said Masaomi walking down the stairs. Masaomi sees Rose next to the consciou Azusa and Tsubaki watching them. Rose turned to Masaomi.

"Masaomi, Azusa needs to go to the hospital quick!" Said Rose. "Call an ambulance!"

"Right!" Said Masaomi. Masaomi grabbed the phone and called 911. Rose looked at Azusa.

"Azusa." Said Rose. 'You are really an idiot.'

* * *

><p>Ema, Masaomi, and Rose were in the hospital watching Azusa who was laying down on the bed.<p>

"The drugs will keep him asleep until the morning." Said Masaomi. "so you two can go home for today."

"What should I tell Tsubaki?" Said Rose.

"Well, there'll be tests and hospitalization will be unavoidable, but his condition is stable, so tell him not to worry too much." Said Masaomi.

'But...' Rose thought remembering Tsubaki's expression with fear and shock. 'that was the first time I have ever seen Tsubaki with that kind of expression. I guess it will take some time for him to get over the shock.'

"Oh, we'll need to tell Natsume, too." Said Masaomi. Rose looked at Masaomi.

"Oh. I will tell him don't worry." Said Rose. Masaomi patted her head.

'Thank you. You were a really great help. But I must say had do you know what do in a condition like that?" Said Masaomi.

"Oh well you see. One of my band mates gets really sick often so I kinda got used to how to take care of it." Said Rose. "Like I can tell if someone is running a fever by just looking at the person or if they need to go to the hospital before they collapse."

"Hmmm." Said Masaomi. "We'll then you have many gifts don't you?" Masaomi smiled. Rose nodded.

"I guess I do. I'm going to give Natsume a call. Be right back." Said Rose walking off and outside the hospital. Rose called Natsume. She can hear the ringing from her phone until he finally answered.

"Mochi Mochi?" Said Rose. Rose told him what happened with Natsume. She can tell he was really worried about Azusa by how surprise he was to hear the new. Rose walked was home walking down stairs to the living room seeing Tsubaki siting on the couch his head down.

"Tsubaki, I'm back." Said Rose. Tsubaki looked at Rose. She can see the hurt and worry in his eyes.

"What about Azusa?" Said Tsubaki.

"He'll be okay." Said Rose.

"I see." Said Tsubaki looking down. "You made the call to Natsume, too, right? He called our manager for me, too, and... I couldn't think at all...Hey, did you know?" Tsubaki looked at Rose but then looked up at the ceiling, "They say that siblings who are born together share one soul. No matter how many ways the body is split, there's just one soul, so you can supposedly tell what's going on with the other person when they're apart from you. I used to seriously have that feeling."

"Tsubaki..." Said Rose.

"And yet..." Said Tsubaki. "I don't feel anything right now."

'Baka...' Rose thought.

"I don't sense Azusa." Said Tsubaki. "It's as if he's gone."

'This must have been what Onee-chan felt. _I don't want to be alone anymore!'_ Rose thought. Rose walked over to Tsubaki and patted his head.

"It hurts." Said Tsubaki. Rose looked to see Tsubaki tighten his necklace and his shirt in a fist. "Right now, it hurts when you say or do kind things to me. I was losing my cool about things like work and about you."

"Tsubaki." Said Rose.

"If I did something screwed up and hurt you, there's really be no way to make that right." Said Tsubaki. "Azusa had been stopping me to keep things from ending up that way, and yet..."

"Stop." Said Rose. Tsubaki looked at Rose. "You were going to say you were the worst weren't you? Your not the worst Tsubaki. When you love someone things like that will happen. I'm sure Azusa can feel the emptiness that you are feeling. You need to tell him how you feel."

"There's no way." Said Tsubaki looking down.

"But..." Said Rose.

"After the awful things I said..." Said Tsubaki. "It's practically like I landed him in the hospital."

"Azusa wouldn't think that, Tsubaki." Said Rose. "And you know that."

"I know!" Said Tsubaki. "I know Azusa will probably forgive me. That's exactly why I can't be forgiving... towards myself."

'He's a lot like me.' Rose thought. "I thought the same thing." Tsubaki looked at Rose. "When I was in the band I had no idea how Onee-chan felt when she actually started to lose control. Even now I can hear her screaming 'Please don't leave me alone, anymore!'"

"Rose..." Said Tsubaki.

"I apologize and apologize so many times, yet I keep thinking how can she possibly forgive me when I can't forgive myself for leaving her." Said Rose. Rose looked at Tsubaki and hugged him.

"Rose..." Said Tsubaki eyes wide.

"I know you think this is unfair that I am hugging you, but..." Said Rose. "if there is one thing that I know that my Onee-chan did for me to forgive myself is... to always look out of her and work on what now then in the past. I'm not saying that part of me doesn't forgive myself but... I'm starting see that I can forgive myself thanks to Onee-chan." Rose looked at Tsubaki. "You will understand someday Tsubaki. And when that day comes you will talk to Azusa about your feelings and that emptiness you feel will be gone." Rose hugged him once again. "I know you want to cry it's okay." Tsubaki revived the hug and cried on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Rose was know in her room with Juli. She was in her blue and white pajamas.<p>

"It doesn't look like Tsubaki's recovered from the shock of it yet." Said Rose. 'I wonder what I told him helped a little.'

"Tsubaki's glib attitude is annoying, but it's hard to see so deeply depressed." Said Juli.

"It'd be great if those two would at least patch things up." Said Rose looking at Juli.

"I'm sure it's all the more complicated when things go wrong because they were always together." Said Juli. "Like you and Ema. You two were always together when you guys were little but soon you joined the band separating from Chii then quit and was now always together again." Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah. In a way I can understand Tsubaki so much that at times it kinda scares me." Said Rose.

* * *

><p>Rose decided to go to the hospital to visit Azusa.<p>

"Um...excuse me." Said Rose. "I'm Azusa Asahina's little sister."

"Oh, you're here." Said somone. Rose turn to see Azusa and Natsume. Rose smiled and walked over to them.

"Natsume, Azusa." Said Rose.

"You came to see me." Said Azusa.

"Of course." Said Rose. "Is it okay for you to be up and about already?"

"Yup, I'm finally allowed to have visitors, too." Said Azusa.

'I'm so glad he is getting better.' Rose thought. Rose smiled.

"I'll be going then." Said Natsume. "Take care."

"Thank you, Natsume." Said Azusa. Natsume looke at Rose.

"Look after Azusa for me." Said Natsume. Rose nodded her head, but she wanted to ask Natsume something.

"Um... Natsume." Said Rose. She moved her hand so she can whisper in Natsume ear. Natsume nodded and left.

"Thank you for coming all this way." Said Azusa.

"Oh, this is from Ukyo. Extra clothes and things." Said Rose carrying a package in her hands.

"I appreciate it." Said Azusa. Rose and Azusa were outside of the hospital. Azusa was siting on the bench.

"According Masa-nii's explanation, I have something called meningitis." Said Azusa. Rose titled her head to the side in confusion. "To put it simply, it's apparently an illness that makes the membrane around your brain become inflamed."

"Y-Your brain? Will you be alright?" Said Rose.

"Yeah. If I get treated, I'm told I can expect to suffer almost no after effects." Said Azusa. "They said I didn't have too much to worry about."

"I'm glad." Said Rose. Rose can see the color returning to him again and that his eyes are gentle again as well.

"Well, in terms of work, the timing was bad though." Said Azusa. "But there's no point in fretting about it, right? Right now, the only thing I can do is to get well as quickly as possible."

"Yeah." Said Rose smiling. 'He looks so much better smiling. I'm so glad that he is getting better.'

"By the way, how are things?" Said Azusa. "I mean, back at home..."

"The same as usual." Said Rose. "Everyone is wishing for you to get better and they all miss you, including... Tsubaki." Rose made sure that his name was in a whisper so he couldn't hear it and the including part. The wind started to blow making Azusa hair in front his face and the hair tie loosen creating her hair to come to her face, but when she Azusa like this. She couldn't but blush and feel her heart beating really fast.

'Why is my heart beating so fast?' Rose thought shaking her head left and right. "Um..."

"What is it?" Said Azusa.

"Well..." Said Rose.

"It's about Tsubaki, isn't it?" Said Azusa. Rose looked at him with wide eyes. "I heard you say Tsubaki name even though it was a whisper."

"Azusa, it's really eating at him. He feels responsible for you ending up this way. He feels like he doesn't deserve forgiveness for what he did."

"I knew it..." Said Azusa.

"He thinks he created the situation that caused you anxiety." Said Rose.

"The situation?" Said Azusa.

"Like the lead role in the anime, for example. Also..." Said Rose but was stopped by Azusa.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Said Azusa. "How do you feel about Tsubaki?"

'How I feel for Tsubaki?' Rose thought. Rose walked ahead.

"I love him like an older brother." Said Rose.

"What about as a man?" Said Azusa. Rose turned to Azusa and looked down.

"I don't know." Said Rose. "My feelings are really confused and mixed up. That I have no idea. That's why I'm grateful that you stopped him that time."

"You have it wrong." Said Azusa. Rose looked up at Azusa. "I haven't done anything that's worthy of your gratitude. It's like Tsubaki said. I was butting in." Rose's eyes were wide. "You see, I love you." Rose can feel her heart beating even faster. "Not as an older brother, but as a man." Rose can feel arms around her. She realized that Azusa was hugging her. Rose was blushing and her heart was only beating faster than normal.

"Azusa..." Said Rose. Azusa realized what he was doing and let go of her.

"I'm sorry." Said Azusa. "I shouldn't have said it. It's not just Tsubaki. Several of my brothers also have feelings for you."

'He's right. It was first Subaru, then Tsubaki, then Fu-chan, and now Azusa. I wonder who else.' Rose thought. 'My feelings just keep getting more confused.'

"And the fact that you're troubled by it..." Said Azusa turning his back on her. "I knew all that, and yet..."

"Please give me time." Said Rose. Azusa turned his head to look at her. "I just need time."

* * *

><p>Rose was walking home with Ema when they entered the house they can see Kaname opening his arms to them.<p>

"Welcome back, imouto-chans." Said Kaname.

"Are you going out, Kaname?" Said Ema.

"Yup. Night time duties." Said Kaname.

"I-I see..." Said Ema. Kaname looked at Rose to see her looking down with a frown.

'_Several of our brothers have feelings for you. _This one thing that I have no idea how to handle.' Rose thought she was startled when she felt something warm on her head. She looked up to see Kaname rubbing her head.

"You okay, imouto-chan?" Said Kaname with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Rose.

"You went to visit Azzy, right?" Said Kaname. "How was he doing?"

"He seems to be doing well." Said Rose with a smile. Kaname removed his hand from Rose's head.

"I'm glad." Said Kaname. Rose looks to see Tsubaki coming to the doors. She can see his sad eyes and a frown.

"Oh, Tsubaki." Said Ema. Tsubaki looked up to see Ema and Rose. "Are you going out?"

"Yeah, for a bit." Said Tsubaki walking past them.

"Your going to visit Azusa aren't you?" Said Rose. Tsubaki turned to look at Rose. Rose gave him smile. "He doesn't blame you for anything. You two are twins. You both know each other well enough that he knows you feel responsibility for this and you can feel that he doesn't blame." Rose looked ahead. "After all two bodies one soul." Tsubaki's eyes were wide. Rose waved her hand and walked inside. "We'll see ya."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning.<p>

Rose decided to have her hair down again. She was wearing her white skirt with black laces and black and blue light long sleeve shirt. Ema and Yusuke was walking behind her. They saw Masaomi and Juli in the living room watching the phone.

**"Good morning." **Said Ema and Rose. Juli jumped on Rose shoulder.

"Roe, this guy's been looking stumped for a long time now." Said Juli.

"Is something the matter?" Said Rose.

"Azusa e-mailed me a list of things he wants, but..." Said Masaomi.

"Can you understand this?" Said Yusuke. They were looking at the phone that Rose was holding.

"What the?" Said Masaomi.

"These are comics and light novel titles." Said Rose. "And the rest are anime DVDS."

"Yeah your right." Said Ema. Masaomi took the phone from Rose's hands.

"Oh, so he wants to put this time to good use." Said Masaomi. "As a doctor, I'd rather he get rest, though. I feel bad asking, but would you mind taking care of this?" Rose looked at Masaomi.

"Huh?" Said Rose.

"I can't make heads or tails of this, so..." Said Masaomi.

"Oh, sure. It's fine." Said Rose smiling.

"With this many titles, it'll be a chore to go buy them all." Said Yusuke. I'll help out." Rose looked at Yusuke.

"Thank you." Said Rose.

"It's a favor for Azu-nii, after all." Said Yusuke.

Yusuke and Rose were know in the anime section of the book store.

"Sheesh. Azu-nii could take a break while he's sick at least." Said Yusuke.

"He must feels restless if he's got nothing to occupy him. Plus he is very serious about his job." Said Rose.

"Acutally..." Said Yusuke. "It's like you understand my onii-sans better than I do."

"What?" Said Rose.

"Nah, nothing..." Said Yusuke.

**"Found it!" **Rose checked off the list.

"I guess we're going to video store next." Said Yusuke. "I think we'll have to go to a good number of stores for the DVDs, so take him what we got from the bookstores first." Rose looked at Yusuke.

"Okay, got it." Said Rose. Rose was walking to the hospital in her hands is a bag that has what Azusa needs. She was walking to Azusa's room. She sees Tsubaki and Azusa.

"I missed you." Said Tsubaki.

"Idiot. That's my line." Said Azusa.

"You collapsed and I didn't know what to think anymore and..." Said Tsubaki. "I just couldn't bring myself to come..."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're here now." Said Azusa.

"I'm sorry." Said Tsubaki. "For not listening to a word of what you were telling me. And doing nothing but stressing you out..."

"I should have brought it up in advance." Said Azusa. "Anyone would get angry if they had that sprung on them."

"No, even if you'd said it in advance, I probably wouldn't have gotten it, so..." Said Tsubaki. Tussbaki and Azusa hugged each other. "Sorry for being so stupid."

Rose smiled looking at this scene.

"Forgive yourself already." Said Azusa. "You did nothing wrong. I'm the same." Rose can see both of them were crying. "There are some things you just can't give up."

"Azusa." Said Tsubaki.

'I'm so glad. Really.' Rose thought turning away from the room. Rose walking at sidewalk when she hears honking. She looked to see who was honking and to her surprise it was Natsume.

"Hey." Said Natsume. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride." Rose hopped in the car. "So Tsubaki came to see him. I figure he might."

"Did something happen?" Said Rose.

"I heard this in connection with my work earlier, but they've settled on Tsubaki to replace Azusa." Said Natsume.

"What? Tsubaki?" Said Rose.

"They'll be fine now." Said Natsume. "Because right now, they're trying to be there for each other." Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah." Said Rose. 'Tsubaki you understood what I meant, didn't you?'

"Not that I've got anything concrete go on." Said Natsume. "But I can just sort of tell." Rose chuckled.

"It must be a triplet thing." Said Rose. Natsume's eyes were wide. "But I can understand it. After all me and Onee-chan are twins and even thought we have two bodies we have one soul. Just like you, Tsubaki, and Azusa."

"What the heck is that? The one soul?" Said Natsume.

"Tsubaki talked about it. That those who are born together have one soul." Said Rose.

"I'm sure he was referring to his bond with Azusa, but well..." Said Natsume. "Maybe I'm actually linked to them, too." Rose smiled looking at Natsume. "Your smile will give them strength. It's selfish of me to ask, but I want to you to kep smiling for those two. "

"Natsume..." Said Rose. Rose's eyes were wide. 'This family still makes me surprised no matter what they say.'

"Because there's nothing that'll make them happier." Said Natsume. Rose smiled all the way to home with Natsume.

'Natsume.'

Rose was now home seeing Ema, Louis, Wataru, Juli, Ukyo, and Yusuke.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan!" Said Wataru. "Are those manga? Gimme! Gimme!" Rose looked at Wataru with a smile.

"I'm sorry Wataru. But these are Azusa's." Said Rose.

"If they're Azzy's, I'll be good." Said Wataru.

"You didn't give him the books?" Said Ema.

"We'll there was something going on, that didn't need me to step in." Said Rose with a smile. Ema and Yusuke were confused. Rose chuckled. "Tsubaki was visiting and I didn't want to step in."

"Ohh." Said Ema. "That makes sense."

"Is that so? I am relieved to hear it." Said Ukyo.

"Yeah. I'm glad they finally talked to each other." Said Rose.

"Oh, that reminds me." Said Ukyo. "To apply for a passport, you need an offical copy of the family register, so I had that sent over to our offices. Please go get it whenever you have time."

"I see." Said Rose looking at Ema to only see her eyes sad. "Onee-chan?" Rose tilted her head to side.

"I'm alright. " Said Ema with a smile.

"Okay. I'll get our family register tomorrow okay?" Said Rose with a smile. Ema nodded her head.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Rose was in her school uniform. Rose walked to the hospital roof to see Azusa ending his phone call.

"Azusa." Said Rose.

"You came?" Said Azusa.

"Yes, I brought you the books and DVDs." Said Rose.

"Oh, thank you. Don't tell me you bought all these?" Said Azusa.

"Yes, I collected them with Yusuke's help." Said Rose.

"I see. So where's Yusuke?" Said Azusa.

"He was planning to come with me, but his mini test results today were bad, so..." Said Rose. "He's getting supplemental lessons."

"That's so like him." Said Azusa.

"Was that a work phone call just now?" Said Rose.

"No, that was Tsubaki." Said Azusa.

"Tsubaki?" Said Rose.

"You see, Tsubaki's pulling out all the stops." Said Azusa.

"You're talking about the lead anime role?" Said Rose.

"Yes. Tsubaki is amazing." Said Azusa. "Rather than copying the nuance that I was going for, he's making the role his own while still recreating what I'd achieved."

'Wow.' Rose thought.

"But because of that, I sometime get calls out of the blue like I did earlier." Said Azusa.

"That's so like Tsubaki." Said Rose chuckling.

"I have new-found appreciation for how talented Tsubaki is." Said Azusa. "But at the same time, there's another feeling that's grown in me." Azusa walked to look at the city.

"Another feeling?" Said Rose.

"I don't want to lose to Tsubaki." Said Azusa.

"Azusa..." Said Rose.

"I'm not going to lose." Said Azusa. "And this is the one thing I can't give up on." Rose was startled when she felt arms around. Rose's eyes were wide. She can feel the heat to her cheeks and her heart beating fast.

"Azusa..." Said Rose.

"I'm not going to apologize anymore." Said Azusa. "Because I love you more than anyone else." Azusa moved his head to leave a kiss on her forehead. Rose's heart was beating fast just from his lips onto her forehead. "There's no hurry. " Rose looked up at Azusa blushing. "But I'll be waiting for an answer."

**How did you guys like it? I was thinking in the end. There will be contest on Rose should be with in the end. And I was thinking that each character can have moment when she says to them. So you guys decided 3 or 4 people that Rose should be with. **

**Please review and vote.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9. I hope you guys like it. I do not own Brothers Conflict.**

Chapter 9

Rose left the hospital and got the paper of the family register. Rose was looking at the family register she looked to see that Ema and her are twins sisters, blood-related, but what really surprised was what it said about her and her father.

"No way." Said Rose looking at the paper with wide eyes. "Me and Onee-chan are adopted." Rose was siting on a bench in a park. Rose's hair was out of it's side pony tail and fall in front of her face. Rose's eyes were blank but her expression was just sadness. It was raining making Rose completely drenched.

'Dad and I weren't actually family?' Rose thought. Rose remember the sad look Ema had when Ukyo talked about the family register. 'Onee-chan knew...? Onee-chan knew all along me and Dad weren't related.'

"Dad..." Said Rose in a weak voice. Rose's phone was ringing, she took the phone and hung up. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Couldn't you at least answer it?" Said someone. Rose looked up her eyes wide to see Natsume holding his phone in front of him.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Said Rose. Natsume walked towards her.

"Hey, that's my line." Said Natsume. "I got a call that you hadn't come home, so I've been looking for you. Your sister is worried about you."

"Why?" Said Rose. Natsume stopped in his tracks looking at Rose.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Said Natsume.

"Because I'm someone that no one needs." Said Rose.

"Did something happen?" Said Natsume. Rose looked down not responding to him. "Anyway, I'm going to Kyo-nii know." Rose ran up to him and hold phone in his hands. Natsume's eyes were wide.

"Please don't call him." Said Rose. Rose looked down. "I don't... want to go home." Natsume dropped his phone to his side looking at Rose. Rose released her hands from the phone.

"Seriously, what happened to you?" Said Natsume. Rose didn't answer him just keep looking down her eyes blank. "You don't want to go home, no matter what?" Rose still didn't answer him. "Then, would my apartment be okay?" Rose looked at Natsume. "If you're not opposed to it, then come. It'll be better than staying here."

* * *

><p>Natsume and Rose was in Natsume's apartment.<p>

"Here, come on in." Said Natsume. They were welcome by 2 cats. They had orange and white fur and they were around his legs. "Hey, Tsubaki, get off me! Azusa, no playing around!" Rose looked at Natsume.

"Tsubaki and Azusa?" Said Rose. Natsume picked up the cats.

"Yeah. Why they're named after my brothers is a long story." Said Natsume. "Anyway, just come on in."

"Thank you for having me." Said Rose.

"You hungry?" Said Natsume letting go of the cats.

"Oh, no." Said Rose.

"Want something to drink?" Said Natsume.

"I'm fine." Said Rose.

"Then, at least, go take a shower." Said Natsume. "It might make you feel a little better." Rose took a shower thinking about the adopted daughter and used Natsume clothes after. Rose hair was to her middle back framing her face. She opened the door to see Natsume smoking. She always thought Natsume was good looking but when he is like that she could feel her heart beating.

'Baka.' Rose thought. "I'm sorry for imposing on you."

"Nah, never mind that. What happened?" Said Natsume. Rose's heart stopped remembering and her expression was just sadness. "You don't have to force yourself to tell me, but if you want my help, I'm here." Rose looked at Natsume with her eyes wide but it was long before her expression was sad again.

"Natsume, I may be someone no one needs." Said Rose. Natsume looked at Rose.

"You said something like that earlier, too. Why would you say that?" Said Natsume.

"Because I'm here, everyone is getting into conflicts and all sorts of other things are happening, too..." Said Rose.

"The things happening between my brothers aren't really your fault." Said Natsume.

"But if I hadn't become a part of the Asahina family..." Said Rose. 'No if I wasn't part of fathers family.' Rose remembered the sad expression on Ema's face. 'Onee-chan...'

"I'm sorry." Said Natsume standing up from the ground. "Speaking for all my brothers, I apologize. I had no idea it was bothering you that much. But calling yourself someone no one needs because of that is..."

"Natsume..." Said Rose. Rose went to her bag and took the family register paper giving to Natsume. "This is an official copy of my family register."

"Adopted?" Said Natsume. Natsume was siting on chair while Rose was siting on the floor one leg bending up, the other leg flat on the ground and her arm on her bend leg.

"Yes." Said Rose. "The person I thought was my dad isn't my real dad and... maybe I was a child that my real mom and dad didn't need..."

"Come on, that's..." Said Natsume. Rose started to laugh. Natsume's eyes were wide.

"Natsume that had to be the reason right?" Said Rose in a weak voice holding on to her head. "Why do you suppose my dad never told me about this? Why didn't Onee-chan told me? She knew from the beginning and she didn't tell me."

"Rose..." Said Natsume. Rose chuckled again feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"And ever since he got married to Ms, Miwa, he hasn't come to see me at all." Said Rose. "He hasn't even called me either. He has always called Onee-chan and yet he was always his first choice." Rose can feel a tear going down her cheek. "Maybe I was a child my dad didn't need and he just wanted Onee-chan..." Rose chuckled one more time but even weaker than before. "It's true right? If it isn't then why aren't you saying anything?" Rose looked at Natsume. Natsume can see the tears falling down to her face. Rose realized what she was saying. She decided to stand up. "I'm sorry. I'll go home, after all. I don't want to make any more trouble for everyone." Rose started to walk to her bag but was pulled by Natsume.

"Hold on." Said Natsume grabbing her wrist pulling to him. Rose was embraced by Natsume. She can feel the heat in her cheeks and her heart beating. "You're not someone no one needs." Natsume pulled Rose to look at him. "I'm not letting you go anywhere." Natsume was close to her face. Rose can feel Natsume's lips onto her's. Rose was first surprised but decided to close to her eyes. Natsume embraced her deepening the kiss.

'Why is his kiss so gentle? It's almost like he think of me as to fragile and not wanting to break it.' Rose thought. After a minute Natsume released the kiss looking at her. Rose was some how disappointed from being released in the kiss.

"Stay here for today." Said Natsume. Rose looked at Natsume. "I'll sleep on the floor. Listen to me. You're someone the Asahina family needs. Everyone's having these conflicts because that's how much they all care about you. But they're not idiots, either. I'm sure they'll think things over because of what's happened. And they'll understand. I want you to have faith in us brothers and your sister."

'Faith...' Rose thought looking down.

"Are you mad?" Said Natsume. Rose looked at Natsume. "About how I kissed you."

"No." Said Rose.

"I'll tell you this much." Said Natsume. "I wouldn't kiss you out of halfhearted feelings for you." Rose's eyes were wide. "I also know that me telling you this only complicates things for you. But even so, I want to let you know how I feel."

"I understand." Said Rose. "But like I told a lot of our brothers you need to give me time to sort out my feelings. Until then, I need you to wait." Natsume nodded.

"To tell the truth a lot of our brother are like this. They are crazy for you." Said Natsume. Natsume touched her shoulders and kissed her one more time. Rose wasn't surprised at all. In fact she was actually hoping that he would kiss her again.

'Why did I want him to kiss me?' Rose thought. Natsume released her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Said Natsume.

"It's alright." Said Rose. "We'll let's just turn in for the night." Rose walked to the couch getting ready. Natsume nodded his head.

It was morning and Rose was in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Said Natsume. Rose turn to Natsume.

"Good morn-" Said Rose but stop to turn away from Natsume blushing. Natsume was wearing nothing but a towel. Rose's heart was beating fast and the heat to her cheeks only increase to a full on red.

'Calm down Rose. Calm down.' Rose thought. Natsume was siting down at the living room table while Rose was preparing for breakfast.

"Sorry about that." Said Natsume. "I had some time until I had ot go to work, so I went for a quick run and took a shower."

"I see." Said Rose. "Do you always go running?"

"Well, for the most part." Said Natsume. "I owe it to Subaru, too, so..."

"Subaru?" Said Rose.

"Nah, nothing." Said Natsume. "Anyway... you cooked breakfast?"

"Yes. I used up the food you had, though. I hope that was alright." Said Rose.

"Of course." Said Natsume.

"Then, which would you prefer? An omelet or scrambled egg?" Said Rose smiling at Natsume.

"I'll take the omelet." Said Natsume.

"Alright." Said Rose giving him a close eyed smile. They were both now eating breakfast.

"So those guys get to eat tasty-looking food like this ever day? I'm kind of jealous." Said Natsume. Rose chuckle.

"We'll me and Onee-chan do this all the time. She helps me make the food." Said Rose. "Plus it's nothing that special."

"That's not true." Said Natsume. "The fact that you made it makes it the greatest treat ever." Rose was blushing.

"Man that was cheesy." Said Rose smiling. Natsume laughed.

"Are you alright now?" Said Natsume.

"Yes, I'm not all mixed up like I was yesterday." Said Rose. "I'm really sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize." Said Natsume. "If something comes up, you can talk to me about it. I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you very much." Said Rose. One of cats started to bit Natsume foot. The cats started to chew and scratch his foot and they were both put outside.

"Sheesh. Those jerks." Said Natsume. Rose chuckle a little. "Finally go a smile out of you." Rose looked at Natsume smiling. The door bell started to ring.

"Roe." Said a soft voice behind the door.

"Louis?" Said Rose. They heard kii kii from the door as well. "Juli?"

"I'm going to let him in. You don't mind, do you?" Said Natsume. Rose looked at Natsume. "I actually called home yesterday while you were in the shower. If I didn't at least tell them you were at my place, someone might have called the police. That's how worked up they were. Your sister would have called the police right now and she was so worried she said she was going to look everywhere in Japan for you." Rose's eyes were wide.

'Onee-chan...' Rose thought. 'I didn't mean or know that I made everyone that worried.' Natsume brought in Louis and Juli.

"Roe." Said Louis. Rose bowed.

"I'm so sorry for having worried you." Said Rose.

"Yup, I was worried. A lot. But Chii was more worried than the rest of us." Said Louis. "But... you don't have to apologize. You're safe. That's all that matters."

"Louis, Juli, I'm sorry." Said Rose. "I didn't mean to make you guys so worried."

"You did nothing wrong, Roe, but..." Said Juli. He jumped on to Natsume. "You bastard! How dare you make off with Roe!" Rose hold onto Juli to get off of Natsume.

"Juli, Natsume helped me. He didn't do anything." Said Rose. Juli looked at Rose.

"Really?" Said Juli.

"Yes. He only helped me. Instead of hurting him you should have thank him Juli." Said Rose. After breakfast they both thank Rose for the breakfast and asked about Roe. Rose said it was a nickname. Louis started to reach in his back to reveal a light blue dress with white laces.

"What?" Said Rose.

"I'd like to... style your hair, too." Said Louis.

"But shouldn't you hurry on back to the condo?" Said Natsume.

"But..." Said Louis. They were both looking at Rose's clothes. "...she's a girl, so..."

"That's true." Said Natsume. "Then, I'll go on ahead to the condo and let everyone know what happened. Have Louis get you cleaned up."

"I appreciate it." Said Rose. "Thank you very much, Louis."

"It's nothing. Leave it to me." Said Louis. Rose was in the blue dress with her hair down one side. The hair tie was blue and white butterfly.

"Amazing." Said Rose. "Thank you very much." Rose smiled at Louis. "I feel refreshed somehow."

"This about all I can do." Said Louis. "But I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"Louis..." Said Rose.

"After all, Louis and I are members of the Coalition to Protect Chii and Roe." Said Juli. "So please tell us. What in the world happened yesterday?"

They were now in the living room. Louis and Juli was looking at the family register.

"This must be a shock to you, too, Juli. Right?" Said Rose. "And Onee-chan knew we were adopted because that sad look told me she knew. Who would've though we weren't related by blood to Dad?"

"Well..." Said Juli.

"Roe, why don't we go to the park?" Said Louis. "Let's go for a boat ride." Rose nodded her head.

"Okay." Said Rose.

* * *

><p>Louis and Rose were now at the park in a boat.<p>

"Um..." Said Rose.

"I'm sorry." Said Louis. "I've been wanting to do this, just once. About what you said... I can understand how you feel, Roe." Rose looked at Louis.

"Because I'm.. not related by blood... to anyone in the family, either. I'm the same as you. I'm adopted too." Said Louis. Rose was surprised. Louis told her how he came to the family, and his little brothers didn't even know he was adopted. He told her that he was jealous that they he was the only that wasn't blood related. He told her that your mind makes you lose confidence, and jealousy for not being blood related. He told her that over time his thinking changed. That his mother and his brothers are his family.

"Roe, what's important isn't blood." Said Louis touching her hand. "The way you need to be able to relate is in your heart."

"Your heart?" Said Rose.

"I have no memory... of my real parents." Said Louis. "But with everyone in the family, I have lots of memories. All the things that happened, from when I was a kid to now. I remember it all. And you're my family, too, Roe. So, I want you to think of me... as family, too." Louis hugged Rose and Rose received the hug. "Let's go home together. That condo is our home. Because it's where our family is." Rose can feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Okay." Said Rose. "Besides, I want to see Onee-chan." Rose smiled looking at Louis.

"Thank you for becoming part of the family." Said Louis kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>They were now siting on the bench under the shady tree.<p>

"The Coalition to protect Chii and Roe," Said Juli. "will spring into action for you whenever we're needed." Juli was on Rose's lap.

"We'll protect you, Roe." Said Louis.

"Louis... Juli..." Said Rose. "Thank you." Rose hugged Juli.

"Roe." Said Juli. Rose looked to see Juli sleeping on her chest.

"Juli?" Said Rose.

"I think he's relieved." Said Louis. "Juli apparently didn't get any sleep last night, so..."

"Oh, Juli." Said Rose.

"I'm also kind of feeling..." Said Louis closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you both worry." Said Rose closing her eyes.

"Roe. Roe." Said a man. Rose opened her eyes to see a man with white hair and blue eyes. "It's me, Juli."

"What? Juli?" Said Rose.

"It might be hard for you to believe, but it's really me." Said Juli. Rose was shock but then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Rose. "You're Juli. I can definitely see it. It seems strange, even to me, but I believe it."

"Just once, I wanted to see you face-to-face like this, as a human." Said Juli. "My dream has come true. I must apologize to you, Roe."

"Why?" Said Rose.

"I've seen the whole of your early life." Said Juli. "I knew everything. You and Chii's real parents passed away one after another shortly after you were born. And Rintaro was the person who took you two in as his own children. Rinataro love you two with all his heart and raised you two, all alone and with everything he had, as his real daughters. But it must surely have been on his mind that he would have to tell you the truth someday."

"Wait you said 'you' why not 'you two'?" Said Rose.

"Because Chii knew about when you two hit middle school." Said Juli.

"What?" Said Rose.

"They just couldn't figure out how to do it. Chii knew that he loved you two as his daughter and Chii didn't want you to get hurt and think of him as your real daughter as well. You see? That's why I couldn't tell you, either." Said Juli.

"Juli..." Said Rose smiling.

"I'm sorry. For having put you through this grief." Said Juli. Rose shook her head tears in her eyes.

"No..." Said Rose. Rose stand up looking at Juli. "I'm happy that you told me. Plus if I was in Onee-chan's place I would understand. You, Onee-chan and Dad are my real family, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Said Juli. "All the time I've gotten to spend with you, before the bad and after the band, from then until today" Said Juli. "are the memories I treasure most. And the fact that I got to see you face-to-face like this, too."

"Me too." Said Rose smiling. "Juli, thank you for always being by our side even if when I was gone. You were always there for us. Thank you." Rose hugged Juli. Juli was shocked but then hugged her back.

"A smile really does suit you the best, Roe." Said Juli. Rose only hugged Juli tighter but Juli pushed her to face him. "I hadn't planned on saying this, but there's something I absolutely want to tell you. I love you." Juli kissed her cheek and woke Rose up to see Louis next to her and Juli on her lap as a hamster.

'Was that a dream? Or...' Rose thought. Rose's phone was vibrating. She looked at her phone to see a text message from Dad saying 'I heard what happened.' She clicked on the message.

"_I heard what happened. I'm sorry for putting you through this grief. I want to sit down and talk with you. I'll be returning to Japan soon. -Dad."_ At the end there was picture of her and Ema with her real parents smiling down at them.

'It's the same as what I saw in my dream.' Rose thought. Rose looked at Juli. 'Juli are you really a human?'

* * *

><p>Rose now entered the house.<p>

"I'm really sorry for having worried you." Said Rose. Ema walked up to Rose and bonked her head. "Ouch."

"Baka!" Said Ema surprising everyone. "We have been worried about you." Before Rose knew it she felt arms around. She looked at Ema. "Don't ever make me worry about you like that again. I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

"Onee-chan." Said Rose returning the hug. "I'm sorry."

"Welcome home." Said Ema.

"Welcome home." Said Masaomi.

"Welcome home." Said Ukyo. "I will call those of us who are not here."

"I'm so sorry." Said Rose. Ema released her sister only for her to grab Rose's hand in her's.

"Welcome home." Said Iori.

"W-Welcome home." Said Subaru.

"W-We were worried, you know! Seriously!" Said Yusuke. Wataru run to Rose hugging her.

"Onee-chan!" Said Wataru. "Be prepared to be punished for worrying me."

"What?" Said Rose. Wataru stepped back to showing her paper.

"It's from Fu." Said Wataru.

'Fu-chan...' Rose thought taking the piece of paper. '_Be prepared to be punished for worrying me. -Futo.' _"Oh boy."

"Now, Wataru, that's enough." Said Masaomi. "Are you tired?"

"Oh, no." Said Rose.

"Why not rest a little?" Said Ukyo. "I will make the dinner preparations."

"Oh, no." Said Rose. "I'll make it. Please let me."

"Then..." Said Ukyo.

"Yay! I want hamburger steak!" Said Wataru. "Oh, I want to eat curry, too! I know! How about hamburger steak curry? Come on, Come on, Onee-chan!"

"Okay, sure, shall we do hamburger steak curry then?" Said Rose.

"Yeah! I'll help!" Said Wataru.

"Rose." Said Ema. Rose turned to Ema.

"I understand why didn't want to tell me. Thank you Onee-chan." Said Rose smiling at Ema. Ema smiled and patted her head.

"Anything for my cute little twin sister." Said Ema. Rose walked to the kitchen and started to prepare for dinner.

'_What's important isn't blood. The way you need to be able to relate is in your heart. _What Louis said is right. I have to deal with everyone openly.' Rose thought. 'So that I can also make lots of memories with them as a real family.' "Alright! I'm going to work hard!" Wataru was confused but in the end they both laughed.

"A smile really does suit you the best, Roe." Said Juli. She turned to look at Juli.

**I hope you guys like it. I still you need you guys to vote to see who Rose can and up with in the end of the chapter. You can only choose 3 or 4 and those character are going to have their own chapter that Rose is saying yes to them.**

**Please review and Vote.**


End file.
